Mi ultima canción
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Fue a partir de esto que comprendí, que entendí el significado de la palabra "adiós", ahora lo sé, y hace que en mi pecho haya un sentimiento doloroso. Pero, al tomar tu mano, la terrible sensación desaparece...¿Me odiaras cuando me suelte de ti, solo para que continúes existiendo?...No, tú solo...Solo me olvidaras...Por tu bien... Olvídate de mi...
1. El comienzo del adiós

¡Hola a todos/as los que están leyendo esto!...esta es mi primera (por ahora...xD) historia de Vocaloid...

Realmente espero que disfruten de este fic...Ojala sea de su agrado...

Obviamente, ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid son de mi autoría, solamente hago esto para pasar el rato y divertirme...(realmente es una pena, lo que daría por que fueran míos...T-T)...Como sea...xD

...Sin mas que decir...porque no se que mas poner...

¡El fic! _  
_

* * *

_._

"_¿Master? ¿Ellos estarán bien?"_

"…"

"_Master, ¿Puedo hacer algo?"_

"…_."_

"…_Entiendo….Renunciaré a cantar, si eso significa que ello no suceda"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los alaridos de los fanáticos junto con los llantos de emoción resonaban con fuerza y totalmente energéticos sacudían las barras lumínicas amarillas, como muestra de la euforia que sentían al ver a sus artistas favoritos. Quienes cantaban y bailaban al compás de la música.

_Migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
Kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
Setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
Hibiku piano fukyō waon_

Dos cantantes, una chica y chico, gemelos para ser exactos, hacían estallar las emociones de los aficionados con sus voces que se complementaban a la perfección.

-Rin-chan y Len-kun han mejora, en cada concierto sorprenden a los fanáticos-mencionaba una mujer de cabello castaño, quien observaba a los hermanos Kagamine desde el camerino de ambos.

-Es verdad-murmuró antes de dar otra lamida al helado que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Y miren cómo reaccionan sus fans-exclamó desviando la mirada de su libro-Se han perfeccionado-meció algunos mechones de su cabellera rosada-Miku-chan, ¿Tu qué opinas?-

-¿Uh?-parpadeó sorprendida-Ah los gemelos, etto, pienso que han mejorado y bastante-sus ojos aquamarinos se mantuvieron fijos en esos hermanos-Si, han mejorado-

_Daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
Sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
Kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
Kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo_

Una sonrisa dulce se poso en su rostro, era cierto, los hermanos Kagamine habían practicado sus canciones en cada uno de sus ensayos, aunque ellos se lo prohibieron, no pudo evitar la tentación y espiarlos oculta detrás de unas cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo, con ayuda del Master por supuesto. No era de sorprender que los gemelos no quisieran que ella estuviera cerca, los tres eran enemigos declarados, siendo más exactos, la diva y favorita de los Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, estaba enfrentada contra los jóvenes gemelos; ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, por más que declarara que no estaban enfrentados, los seguidores no parecían muy convencidos, sobre todo…

_Nidaime shuumei hayamitsuki_

_Bandzuke umeru ha sendai bakari_

_Kokora no hitohana sakasemashou to_

_Nari agari masu gekokujou_

-No puedo creer que esos dos canten esa canción, cuando se los prohibí-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho-Luego de que este concierto termine, los castigaré a ambos-

-Meiko-chan, no es-antes de que pudiera continuar, la castaña le lanzó al rostro una botella vacía de sake.

-¡No interfieras!-

-Meiko-san, temiendo por la vida de Kaito, pienso que no deberías ser injusta con los gemelos, ellos solo están presentando canciones de su repertorio-mencionó temeroso el pelipurpura, intentando, a su manera, tranquilizar a la Vocaloid.

-¡Cállate tu también!-gritó lanzándole una botella al rostro, la cual dio en el blanco.

-Meiko-chan, deberías tranquilizarte-dejó el libro que leía a su lado-Gakupo tiene razón, déjalos que hagan sus canciones y luego los regañas-sus ojos celestes se mantuvieron fijos en la Vocaloid mayor.

-Sí, pero-

-Nee-chan, ¿Hay algo malo con la canción?-preguntó la más joven del grupo.

Antes de que Meiko pudiera responder a ello, la mayor de los gemelos cantó la parte que ella no deseaba escuchar en esos momentos.

_Ii ka kiki na zayuu no mei ha_

_Muron "ok, midori ha, teki da."_

_Jidai ninau kono atsui mune ni ha_

_Kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru_

-Precisamente eso-se golpeó la frente ante la repentina exasperación que sentía.

-Demo, Meiko-oneechan-rió por lo bajo-No es un problema para mi, creo que es divertido-la castaña la miró extrañada-Quiero decir, es como un pequeño homenaje hacia mi persona, por más que sea un tanto ofensivo-

-Pero Miku-chan, la primera vez que escuchaste esa canción no estuviste muy de acuerdo-murmuró el peliazul al recomponerse del golpe-¿Qué tiene de diferente esta…?-su rostro se horrorizo al ver su helado en el suelo-…M-Mi he-elado…-lloriqueó por lo bajo.

-Etto, eh…C-Creo que he cambiado de parecer-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-N-No importa, en verdad, la canción no me molesta-

-Sí, tu lo dices-Meiko no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo, prefirió dejar esta conversación para otro momento-Miren, ya se están despidiendo del publico-

Miku agradeció que no siguieran interrogándola, no tenia deseos de aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era verdad, la primera vez que escuchó "_Gekokujou"_ se había molestado con los gemelos e inclusive suplicado al Master que no le permitiera a los Kagamine utilizar esa letra, pero ante la negativa de él no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptarlo, además de, soportar las constantes burlas por parte de los adolescente de catorce años. El único que parecía entenderla era su hermano mayor, _Mikuo_, pero él se encontraba con los Utaus y no parecía tener intenciones de venir a sus conciertos, por lo que ella estaba sola; Sin embargo, ahora era diferente y no podía decirles a los demás el motivo de que no le molestaba escuchar esas canciones_. No todavía._

-¡Estuvimos increíbles!-el grito de la rubia hizo que brincara de su asiento, pero logró recomponerse del susto-¿Qué les pareció?-

-Han estado increíbles Rin-chan-

-¡Arigato Meiko-oneechan!-se abalanzó contra la Vocaloid más grande.

-Es verdad-mencionó un hombre que recién acababa de ingresar a la habitación-Han estado increíbles pequeños-

-¡Master!-exclamaron los gemelos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Se han esforzado y eso pudo notarse en sus canciones-les revolvió el cabello a ambos-Estoy ansioso de escuchar sus próximas presentaciones-

-¿En verdad Master?-indagó el menor de los Kagamine.

-Por supuesto Len, será un honor para mí verlos en el escenario-

-¿No es fabuloso Len? ¡El Master vendrá a nuestros conciertos!-Rin corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazo emocionada.

-S-Si-al comienzo se le dificulto un poco sujetar a su hermana, pero al final logró su objetivo.

Mientras el resto de los Vocaloid felicitaban a los Kagamine por su magnífico espectáculo, Miku los observaba a todos desde lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar el momento adecuado para saludar a los gemelos, pero ahora, solo quería recordar estos momentos y que, durara para siempre.

-Te noto algo preocupada Miku-chan-

-No es nada Master, me encuentro bien-mencionó sonriente, esperando que él entendiera el doble sentido de la frase.

-¿Segura?-

-Claro que si Master, me encuentro muy bien-su mirada se suavizó-En momentos así, no puedo sentirme mal-

-Muy bien te creeré, pero-aproximó su rostro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar la pregunta que estaba por decir-_¿No has tenido alguna recaída, verdad?-_

Ella negó con la cabeza al no querer responder con palabras, creía que no tenía el suficiente valor para conversar sobre esos temas, sin embargo, era su Master, lo correcto sería decirle la verdad, pero, ¿En una situación así, cuando todos están felices por los gemelos, y arruinarles su celebración?, era demasiado egoísta como para que Miku lo hiciera, por eso prefirió decir una mentira; aunque, ello trajera terribles consecuencias más adelante.

-Tendré que creerte-la miro detenidamente-Pero para estar más seguros-aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los demás presentes-Escuchen, mañana iré a buscar a Miku para una revisión, por lo que, espero que ninguno de ustedes haya arreglado algún ensayo con ella-

-¿Quién quiere ensayar con ella?-demando Rin por lo bajo, pero al recibir la mirada seria de Meiko se arrepintió de haber hablado.

-Master, ¿Le ocurre algo a Miku-chan?-

-No Kaito, es solo una revisión en su programa, nada fuera de lo común-respondió transmitiendo tranquilidad al peliazul.

-Es verdad Kaito-oniichan, solo será una revisión normal, es todo-tragó pesadamente al ser el blanco de todas las miradas.

El silencio que se habia formado era demasiado para que Miku lo soportara y deseaba internamente que algo, lo que fuere, se encargara de interrumpirlo, cualquier cosa.

-¡Hola a todos, Gumi está aquí!-una chica de pelo verde abrió sorpresivamente la puerta-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¡Gumi-chan, que bueno que viniste!-exclamó la rubia de listón blanco en la cabeza-¿Has visto el concierto mío y de mi hermano?-

-¡Rin-chan, hace tiempo que no te veía!-la abrazó con efusividad-Claro que he visto, ¡No me lo perdería por nada!-rió divertida-Por cierto, Onii-san-dirigió su mirada al samurái-Lily-oneechan dice que vuelvas lo antes posible, si no, lo lamentaran tus berenjenas-

Gakupo hizo una mueca de terror al imaginarse lo que esa mujer podría hacer con sus preciosas berenjenas, y ello causo la risa de los Vocalois, incluso su Master se unió a la broma, haciendo comentarios divertidos. Sin embargo, la única que no reía era Miku, ella continuaba observándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada bastante particular, la cual parecía mezclar varios sentimientos; ternura, tristeza, temor, alegría, entre otros.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía de disfrutar a cada momento lo que la vida le estaba ofreciendo, nada más. Hasta que sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella y de manera inmediata, busco entre la multitud a quien la observaba detenidamente.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al percatarse de que Len, el chico shota y tsundere, la miraba con curiosidad, sin despegar sus orbes azulas de ella, ¿Por qué estaría mirándola él? ¿Precisamente él? Completamente nerviosa apartó la vista y se concentro en el suelo, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, pero decidió no pensar en ello.

-_"No debe pensar en "eso", tal vez me veo diferente por hacer esto"-_jugueteó con el dobladillo de su vestido-_"Es lo mejor"-_

_-_Miku-chan-la voz de su Master la sacó de sus pensamientos-¿No crees que deberías felicitar a los gemelos?-

-Hai, Master-calmadamente se aproximó al centro de la habitación y miro sonriente a los Kagamine-Estuvieron increíbles, ambos, felicidades-se inclinó delante de ellos en señal de respeto.

-Hmph-Rin solo la miró de reojo-Gracias, Miku-nee-solo fue amable porque estaba su Master presente.

-Gracias Miku-nee-repitió su gemelo, sin que la curiosidad desapareciera de su rostro.

-Ahora sí, es momento de que vuelvan a sus hogares-los Vocaloids asintieron y comenzaron a salir del camerino-Y Miku-la susodicha se detuvo-Quiero hablar contigo antes de que se vayan-

-Hai Master-

-Los demás esperen afuera por favor-

Ante el pedido de aquel hombre todos lo obedecieron al instante, aunque era algo extraño, ya que él casi nunca tenía esa expresión seria en el rostro, a menos que claro, fuera por una razón importante.

-Miku-chan ha estado algo extraña últimamente, ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?-preguntó en voz alta Megurine Luka cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-Espero que no-

-Meiko-chan, deberías hablar con ella luego, quizá pueda averiguar que le sucede-

-Es la primera vez que no dices algo estúpido Bakaito-tiró de su bufanda azul en modo de broma, sin notar que estaba a punto de dejar sin oxigeno.

-…Mei-chan...n-no respiro-o-su rostro estaba comenzando a ponerse morado.

-¿Miku-chan no se siente bien?-Gumi miró a su "hermano mayor" en busca de una respuesta.

-Parece ser, su Master ha dicho que mañana tendrá una revisión, no es nada grave, sin embargo, él ha dicho que no hay por qué preocuparse-

-Espero que Miku-chan este bien-la peliverde frunció el ceño-No me gustaría saber que algo grave le sucedió a Miku-chan-

-¡Bueno ya basta!-Rin había perdido completamente la paciencia-Master dijo que Miku iba a estar bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, además, se están olvidando del concierto que mi hermano y yo hemos tenido, solo priorizan lo que le sucede a Hatsune Miku-

-¡Rin! ¿Pero qué cosas dices?-

-Meiko-nee, Rin-chan tiene razón-la puerta se abrió, revelando a la verdeaqua junto con el Master-No ocurre nada grave como para que este preocupados, ¿Verdad Master?-

-Por supuesto, como les he dicho con anterioridad, Miku-chan solo tendrá un examen de rutina, nada de qué alarmarse y ustedes saben que no miento, ni siquiera ella-

-¿Lo ven? ¡Miku-nee está bien!-sonrió alegremente, ocultando la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

Miku les regalo una sonrisa a cada uno de los presentes, esperando que se tranquilizaran y no continuaran tocando el tema, para su suerte eso mismo ocurrió, lo que calmo sus pensamientos por el momento.

Pero, sin que ella se lo imaginara, cierto rubio no parecía muy convencido de ello, le intrigaba, y demasiado a su propio parecer, la repentina actitud de la menor de los Hatsune. No es que él la conociera profundamente, debido a los constantes enfrentamientos entre fanáticos, estaba enemistado con la verdeaqua, por más que no tuviera alguna objeción respecto a su manera de ser. La consideraba una chica tranquila y bondadosa, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, sin embargo, uno de las razones por las que no conversaba con ella era su hermana y no tenia deseos de despertar la furia oculta en ese cuerpo de chica loli.

Lo mejor sería, que no se preocupara demasiado, tal como dijo su Master, no era nada por lo que debían preocuparse…O al menos, eso les hacía creer a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Tenlo presente Miku, no creo que puedas seguir soportando esto por mucho tiempo"_

"_Pero Master, es lo mejor para todos, solo deme un poco más de tiempo por favor, se lo suplico"_

"_Eso es lo que nos falta Miku-chan, tiempo. No creo que podamos seguir evadiendo el tema"_

"_Necesito tiempo, Master, quiero que…que si ello sucede, irme con una hermosa sonrisa, no solo en mi rostro, si no, que todos ellos estén felices"_

"_Sin embargo, no tendrás mucho tiempo"_

"_Puedo vivir con ello Master"_

"_De acuerdo, si crees que es lo mejor, entonces confiare en ti incluso si se que está mal."_

¿Incluso si está mal? ¿Realmente estaba mal seguir soportando el dolor sola? ¿No sería egoísta de su parte hacer que todos sufran con ella?, ¡Claro que nunca haría algo como eso!, no podría, se sentía terrible del solo imaginarse cómo podría afectar la noticia a sus amigos. No tenía otra alternativa que continuar con su "faceta buena", aunque esta fuera una cruel mentira y significa su propio fin.

"_El virus se extenderá por tu cuerpo, hasta borrar todos tus archivos y bloquear tu sistema por completo, imposibilitándome poder manejarte manualmente"_

¿Eso debía de ser doloroso, no?, claro que si lo era. Muchas noches se quedo en vela imaginándose lo que ocurriría ese día, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? si no existía algún tipo de cura.

"_A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, Miku-chan, me temo decirte que no existe algún programa que elimine ese virus, lo siente, te he fallado. Y me temo que…"_

¿Fallado? ¡Si solo supiera lo que había hecho por ella!, apreciaba el esfuerzo y se sentía dichosa de tenerlo a su lado, mas en un momento como este. No estaba triste, ¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo podía estar triste en momentos como este?, solo haría más dolorosa la espera…la espera de ese momento...

"…_Me temo que ese virus te matara…"_

_**Su muerte.**_

-¿Miku-nee, ocurre algo?-

-¿Len-kun?-parpadeó sorprendida-Uh, no, no me ocurre nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Has estado observando el televisor por más de treinta minutos, y eso que se encuentra apagado-

-¿De verdad?-él asintió-Vaya, no lo había notado, creo que, he pensado demasiado-se rascó la nuca nerviosamente-L-Lo siento si te he preocupado-

-No ha sido nada, pero, algo debe de estar sucediéndote-aseveró con suavidad.

-No es nada, en verdad-mencionó no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, sin embargo, Len pareció aceptarlo, aunque fuere por ahora.

-Ya veo, entonces, debe de ser alucinaciones mías-se levantó del sillón color celeste y le regalo una sonrisa a la verdeaqua-Si de algo sirve para que te sientas más tranquila, puedes contar conmigo para lo que fuere-

-…-sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse levemente-G-Gracias Len-kun-

-No hay porque-apartó la mirada al sentir que su rostro se calentaba-B-Buenas noches, Miku-nee-

-Buenas noches Len-saludó cordialmente y un suspiro escapó al momento en que estuvo sola-_"Debo de ser más cuidadosa, puedo levantar sospechas"-_

Luego de apagar las luces restantes y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, cuidadosamente se dirigió a su propia habitación, esperando que sus pasos no despertaran a ninguno de los demás Vocaloids. Sin embargo, al estar solo a unos metros de la puerta, "eso" volvió a aparecer.

"_0010111001000101000100101010 "_

Un dolor punzante en su pecho la hizo detenerse, sus piernas no respondieron y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras llevaba su mano a la zona afectada, sujetó en un puñado la camisa sin mangas que llevaba junto con la corbata celeste, apretó los dientes ahogando los gritos que trataban de escapar, solo debía esperar a que se detuviera. Recordó los consejos de su Master por si los síntomas aparecían, y con el mayor esfuerzo que había hecho en su corta vida, se relajo.

"_0100101100100101010100111001 "_

_-"No ahora, no por favor"-_levanto sus manos y sujetó el pomo de la perilla-"_T-Tranquila, si no, no se calmara…"-_utilizándolo como palanca, logro levantarse-_"N-No, el Master, lo sabrá…"-_

"_0100100100001101101011101000 "_

Antes de que alguien pudiera verla ingresó a su cuarto lo más rápido posible, se recostó contra la entrada mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y calmar las punzadas en su pecho. Se arrastró pesadamente hasta la cama y dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre ella, sin molestarse en recargar sus energías, solo dejo que el cansancio la venciera.

-Miku-nee-luego de que la diva Vocaloid ingresara a su habitación, salió de su escondite, detrás del final del corredor-_"Eso no es normal, nunca he visto a nadie tener algo así"-_pensó extrañado por las acciones de ella.

El joven Kagamine se sentía preocupado por la muchacha, la manera en que había caído al suelo era demasiado extraño y alarmante como para pasar por alto, ¿Sera por eso que el Master iba a revisar a Miku? ¿Será que su hermana mayor había tenido ese tipo de reacciones con anterioridad? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

-Tal vez el Master nos lo diga en otro momento-murmuró antes de dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El sistema ha detectado un error y no puede ser eliminado_

_¿Desea continuar con la operación?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Cantar, era mi pasión y lo sigue siendo…_

_Pero ahora…_

_Ya no siento lo mismo que antes…_

_Detenlo por favor…"_

* * *

A comparación de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, eso fue corto...xD

Por cierto, las dos canciones que aparecieron al comienzo son : Migikata no Chou y Gekokujou...ambas de los gemelos Kagamine...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por supuesto que les haya gustado...n.n

Me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Atte:**Canciones de Cuna


	2. Lagrimas invisibles

..Wiii..otro capitulo, aunque siendo honesta ya lo tenia y me dio pereza de subirlo...(Además, tenía el cumpleaños de mi hermana..ya que estamos ¡Feliz cumple!..a pesar de que ella no conoce Fanfiction...xD)...

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, lo que es una pena...T-T...

Antes que me olvide, un gracias especial para **NORI-Jane Stylinson**...me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por ser mi primer comentario...ya que estoy, te dedico el capitulo, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior..Sin mas que decir...

Espero que disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

…_..Cantar me hacía sentir viva…pero_

…_.Pero ahora…_

…_Perdónenme…._

…_.Aunque no sea la culpable directa…._

…_.Solo quiero que sean felices…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Miku?-al escuchar una voz llamándola, la verdeaqua parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿Uh?-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al percatarse de quien era-Meiko-nee…Discúlpame, he estado algo distraída, es todo-

-¿Segura?, te he llamado más de tres veces y tú, no parecías escucharme-

-Etto…Gomen-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa-Solo pensaba-

-¿A si?, ¿Puedo saber en qué?-la castaña tomó asiento a su lado.

-Eh...No, nada sin importancia, solo que-bajo la mirada al suelo-Estoy esperando a que el Master venga a buscarme-

-Miku, quiero hablar seriamente contigo-Meiko tomo asiento a su lado y la miró fijamente-¿Hay algo que está ocurriendo y no nos has dicho nada al respecto?-

-…-

-Miku, tu silencio solo me indica que nos estas ocultando algo importante-

-¡N-No es eso!, es solo que-aclaró su garganta-M-Me toma por sorpresa tu pregunta Meiko-nee, es todo-sonrió tiernamente-Sabes que si algo me ocurriese, te lo haría saber de inmediato, eres mi hermana mayor-

-Aún así-se quedó sin habla al sentir la repentina acción de Miku, ella la estaba abrazando.

-Onee-chan-cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la cercanía-Estoy diciendo la verdad-sus mejillas se sonrosaron-No tienes de que preocupar, lo que menos quiero yo, es ser la causante de tu sufrimiento-se separó de ella pero sin soltar su cuerpo-Quiero que una sonrisa este siempre en tu rostro, ¿Si?-

-…-sintió su rostro enrojecer-B-Bien, confiaren en ti Miku-chan-le acarició el cabello con ternura-Solo que, dime como fue la revisión cuando vuelvas de ella-

-Hai-mencionó con una hermosa sonrisa en su bella faz.

-¡Meiko-nee, Meiko-nee, Meiko-nee!-Rin había ingresado a la habitación sosteniendo una hoja en sus manos-¡Mira la canción que escribí, es nueva y quiero que…!-se detuvo al notar a su enemiga abrazando a su hermana mayor-¿Estoy interrumpiendo?-

-No Rin-chan, no interrumpes-respondió Miku por la castaña-Arigato Meiko-nee-se levantó del sofá y les sonrió a ambos-Iré a peinarme el cabello, debo de estar presentable para el Master-

-…-Rin dio un paso al costado para que la verdeaqua pudiera pasar y al ver que desapareció de la sala, se dirigió a su hermana mayo-¿Meiko-nee, puedes leer la letra que he escrito?-

-_"Ese comportamiento es extraño en Miku, no es normal en ella"-_colocó las manos en su regazo-_"Esta más que claro que le sucedió algo, pero, ¿Por qué lo oculta?"-_

_-_¡Onee-chan!-

-¿Uh? ¿Si Rin?-la miró con una sonrisa.

-¡He estado hablándote por más de cinco minutos y no me has respondido!-infló las mejillas-¿Por qué me ignoras?-

-Lo lamento, solo pensaba algo-dio unos pequeños golpecitos al sillón indicándole a la rubia que tomara asiento-¿Y dime, esa canción es nueva?-

-¡Sí!-saltó al sillón y se acomodó al lado de Meiko-La escribí hace unos momentos y-

Meiko solo asentía a todo lo que decía la joven Kagamine, por más que estuviera escuchando atentamente sus palabras, en su mente continuaba apareciendo el rostro de la diva Vocaloid, inclusive sus dichos o acciones. Sabía perfectamente que esa chica estaba mintiendo, la conocía muy bien; esas constantes sonrisas, los silencios duraderos, la manía de observar hasta el más minino detalle de lo que la rodeara. Tenía que haber un motivo para ello, y tendría que averiguarlo a como dé lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_"Debo de tener más cuidado, Meiko no parece convencida por mis palabras y comienza a sospechar"-_quitó cuidadosamente las cintas rosas que sujetaban su cabello, dejando que este cayera libremente sobre si-_"Me siento mal por mentirle, sin embargo, no tengo otra alternativa"-_

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y a simple vista no parecía que tuviera un virus en su cuerpo, eso era algo a su favor, no deseaba que la viera vulnerable. Aun podía recordar una de las últimas conversaciones con su Master y según sus estudios, el virus se propagaba lentamente por su sistema, destruyendo los programas uno por uno.

-No, no debo pensar en eso-murmuró temerosa.

Tomó el cepillo blanco, el cual había sido regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su hermano, y comenzó a peinar su extensa cabellera verdeaqua. Un pequeño bufido escapó de sus labios al notar que un nudo en su melena le impedía continuar con su tarea, con paciencia intento desenredarlo con el cepillo pero lamentablemente no funcionó y perjudico su situación, dejo el objeto sobre la cómoda para quitar el nudo con sus propias manos.

-¡Ah! Duele-se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a llorar.

Su visión se distorsionó por unos segundos y sintió como se tensaba por ello, temiendo por lo que pudiera ocurrir luego opto por quedarse quita, esperando a que aquella sensación extraña se fuera.

-¿Miku-nee?-

-L-Len-

-¿Ocurre algo? Te oí gritar desde el baño-mencionó el rubio y sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación.

-N-No...No es n-nada-

-Veo que tienes problemas con tu cabello-ella se sonrojó ante lo obvio-Si gustas puedo ayudarte-

-N-No es ne-ecesario-

-No, insisto-dejo la toalla amarilla en la silla y se sentó en la cama de la verdeaquea-Ven, siéntate, seré rápido-

Miku se sonrojó levemente ante esa propuesta pero al ver que su situación no había cambiado acepto la ayuda, tomó asiento junto al rubio de catorce años y le entrego el cepillo blanco. Las suaves cepilladas por parte de Len eran relajantes, la ansiedad y el miedo que había sentido despareció por esos momentos, aunque fueran breves; sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, pero algo se lo impidió y eso fue, sentir la mano del chico shota sobre la suya.

-Miku-nee, ¿Y tus cintas para el cabello?-preguntó llamando su atención.

-E-En la co-omoda-respondió avergonzada.

Len asintió dejando el cepillo sobre la colcha, se aproximo al mueble de madera y tomo los lazos que la joven siempre utilizaba para sostener sus coletas.

-¿El mismo peinado de siempre?-tenía cierto dejo de burla en su voz. Tenía la intención de que su hermana mayor sonriera.

-C-Claro-

-Buena elección señorita-se inclinó delante de ella y obedeció su pedido.

Miku sonrió ante esa pequeña interpretación, eso le divirtió bastante, además de tranquilizarla. Cuando vio que su compañero había terminado con su labor, se levanto de la cama para observar los resultados.

-G-Gracias Len-kun-tocó sus coletas con suavidad.

-No ha sido nada-

-Si tu lo dices-lo miró detenidamente-Len, tu cabello-

-¿Eh?-pasó la mano por su melena rubia-¿Esto?, bueno, cuando escuche tu voz había terminado de darme un baño y no pude peinarme-

-¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?-indagó bajando la mirada-C-Claro que, si tu quieres-jugueteó con el dobladillo de su falda.

-Claro-le regalo una dulce sonrisa y se le aproximo para luego darle la espalda.

La verdeaqua tomó el cepillo y peino el cabello dorado de Len, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo o hacer algo para molestarlo. Lo escuchó suspirar con suavidad e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que ella pudiera terminar más rápido.

-¿La misma coleta de siempre?-preguntó en el mismo tono que él.

-Por supuesto-respondió sonriente.

-Muy buena elección señor-mencionó divertida y tomó la cinta que el muchacho le ofrecía.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro terminó de peinarle el cabello, haciendo una perfecta coleta pequeña y dejando que algunos mechones rubios estuvieran sueltos.

-Gracias Miku-nee-

-No ha sido nada-

Ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras se sonrojaban levemente, completamente avergonzados evitaron el contacto visual, sin embargo, la tentación era mayor y no pudieron evitar obedecer sus deseos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros; el azul se fundía con el verdeaqua.

-¡Len!-

Pero la voz de la primogénita de los Kagamine interrumpió el ambiente.

-¡Len! ¿Dónde estás?-

-Parece ser que Rin-chan te está buscando-mencionó bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Sí, eso parece-refunfuñó al ver que habían sido interrumpidos.

-Bueno, no deberías hacerla esperar y-antes de que continuara la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡Miku-nee, ¿Has visto a mi hermano?!-parpadeó sorprendida-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-

-N-No estábamos haciendo nada, Rin-chan-tal como esperó, la chica loli la ignoró.

-¡Len! ¡Te estaba buscando baka!-le sujetó la muñeca-Es nuestro momento para ensayar, ¡Y tenemos que hacerlo my bien, así el Master nos verá en nuestros conciertos!-exclamó sonriente para luego comenzar a arrastrarlo de la habitación.

-A-Ah, Rin, e-espera-dio una mirada a la verdeaqua, quien le sonrió divertida-¡Miku-nee!-

-Adiós Len-kun-se despidió con la mano, esperan que él la haya visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.Una vez más…_

…_..Tomare el lugar que me corresponde…_

…_.Una maquina que solo canta…_

…_.Que no siente…_

…_..Pero que si puede morir…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Len! ¿Por qué estabas con Miku-nee?, ¡Ella es nuestra enemiga!-ultimó al soltarlo de la muñeca.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

-¿Y si lo sabes, porque estabas con ella?-colocó ambas manos en su cadera, tratando de adoptar una pose intimidante.

-Solo la ayudaba a peinarse el cabello, nada mas-respondió cortante.

-Si claro-

-Es verdad Rin, ¿Qué crees tú que estaba haciendo con ella?-

-¡No lo sé, por eso pregunto!-

-Si claro-

Enfurecidos con el otro desviaron la mirada a cualquier lugar y sus espaldas chocaban. Las reacciones de ambos eran exactamente iguales, haciéndole honor a su apellido, el reflejo del otro; brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, ceños fruncidos, con muecas de disgusto en el rostro.

-Rin-murmuró su nombre al intentar romper el silencio que los envolvía-¿Odias a Miku-nee?-

-No la odio, solo-soltó un bufido-Ella es admirada y amada por todos, ¡Incluso en los momentos en que nosotros brillamos! ¡Todos están pendientes de ella!-se dejo caer al suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-No es justo-

-Comprendo-imitó su acción y se sentó en el suelo-Pero, pareciera que la odias-

-¿Por qué preguntas estas cosas Len?-

-Simple curiosidad-bajo la mirada al suelo-Es solo que, he notado como te comportas a su alrededor-

-…-sus mejillas se sonrosaron-No importa eso ahora-

-Si tu lo dices-tamboreó sus dedos sobre la alfombra-¿Aun tienes deseos de practicar?-

-Claro, todo es por el Master-se levanto con un ágil salto-Por esa razón, debemos hacerlo perfectamente-

-Si así lo crees-

-¡Claro que sí!-estiró su mano, esperando a que él a tomara-¡Vamos antes de que Hatsune Miku nos supere!-

-Bien-

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron hasta el estudio para ensayar, aunque en esos momentos, la imagen de la verdeaqua no desaparecía de la mente de Len, repitiéndose una y otra vez en un teatro imaginario que él había inventado para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.Una vez más…_

…_.La máquina creada por los humanos…_

_..Cantará…_

…_..Hasta que su voz ya no exista…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sonidos que emitían las grandes maquinas electrónicas era lo único que rompía el silencio de esa blanca habitación, junto con los pitidos que hacían sonar los sensores y las teclas de las computadoras al ser tocas con fuerza y rapidez. Frases en diferentes idiomas aparecían en la pantalla del computador principal, además de los niveles de estabilidad extraídos de aquella capsula en el rincón más alejado del cuarto.

Una prisión de metal y vidrio envuelta en cables oscuros, con un ser importante en su interior, el androide que logro llegar a los corazones de sus fanáticos con su voz; artefactos grises cubrían su boca y ojos, dejando libres algunas facciones de su rostro, como los pómulos y la nariz. Los mismos cables oscuros que salían de la capsula estaban en el interior de la cabeza de esa muchacha, trasladando la información necesaria para la investigación.

-Tsk, se está dificultando-masculló por lo bajo e intento ingresar a la base de datos una vez más.

Aplicó todos sus conocimientos, ya sea adquiridos en sus estudios universitarios o los propios que rescato de la vida misma, pero no fueron suficientes. Ni siquiera los programas creados por los mejores especialistas en temas de informática parecían solucionar el problema y fue cuando comprendió que la situación empeoraba.

-_"Quizá, esto funcione"-_pensó esperanzado e insertó el pendrive en el computador.

Una de las programadores, quien había guardado el secreto de la diva Hatsune Miku, diseñó una nueva "vacuna" para eliminar al virus, según su propio criterio, lo aislaría y exterminaría en un corto periodo. Pero existía un pequeño problema con ese anti-virus, al insertarlo en el sistema del androide 01, podría reducir sus defensas y causar que el virus se extendiera con mayor facilidad.

-_"Es un riesgo que deberé correr"-_dio en el botón "aceptar" y espero a que ocurriera-_"Solo ruego, que esto funcione"-_

No transcurrieron muchos segundos y el archivo comenzó con su trabajo. El hombre observó atentamente como se procesaba la información y dirigió su mirada a la verdeaqua en el interior de la capsula, las luces al final de la misma dejaron de parpadear, al igual que los sensores marcaron niveles estables; todo transcurría a la perfección, demasiado bien para su propio gusto.

-_"Hay algo extraño con esto y…"-_

_01001010110100010101_

_01010110110110101000101_

_-"No, esto no es cierto…"-_

_0100010100101110110110111001 0_

_1010100010100101110100101101 01101_

-¡No puede ser! ¡Destruyo el anti-virus!-comenzó a desesperarse-Se está propagando más rápido, debo detenerlo-

_1010100010100101110100101101 01101101001_

_1010001001011011011101011011 01101110110110_

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo los programas dejaron de responder al igual que los controles de mando, los niveladores enloquecieron, las luces parpadearon repetidas veces y los molestos pitidos aumentaron notoriamente. Sitiándose culpable busco solucionarlo de alguna manera, sin embargo, el virus había vuelto a su computadora inutilizable, solo seguía enseñando ese mensaje.

_0101011010001011011010001100 1011010111010110_

_0101101110110111000100110110 110110111011101110110_

-Debo detenerlo antes de que empeore-pero al ver que sus intentos no traían buenos resultados, no le quedo otra alternativa que tomar medidas drásticas-_"Espero que, esto no le afecte a su sistema"-_

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación centra, donde los mandos de poder y energía se encontraba alejados de las demás personas, siendo custodiados por tres guardias de seguridad. No tuvo necesidad de ordenarles que se alejaran, con solo verlo aproximarse dieron un paso al costado, y sin perder el tiempo ingreso a la sala.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en cada uno de los elementos presentes, computadores, cables, aparatos tecnológicos, entre otros, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la palanca principal. Estiró su mano y cerrando los ojos la jaló con fuerza, las luces blancas parpadearon repetidas, tres veces para ser exactos, antes de apagarse completamente, junto con todas las maquinarias que estaban en el edificio.

-L-Lo he detenido a-antes de que-e afecte to-odo-se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento-…P-Por poco-

Al estar más tranquilo, sus pensamientos se normalizaron junto con su respiración, y la verdad cayó sobre si de manera brusca. Las pruebas, trabajos de investigación, e incluso los hechos, todos se fueron por la borda, el virus era de los más peligrosos que había visto y no solo destruiría los datos de Miku, si no también, bloquearía su sistema completamente; ahora la situación empeoraba y por su culpa, si tenían el tiempo contado, gracias a esto era mucho peor.

-_"El tiempo se está acabando"-_con su puño golpeo con fuerza la pared-_"S-Si no hacemos algo, será mucho peor"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.¿Cuando ya no pueda cantar_

_Que sucederá conmigo?..._

…_Si renunció a cantar…_

…_¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?..._

…_Y-Yo sé que…._

…_¡Puedo cantar!…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Sintetizador de voz, CV01 Hatsune Miku, iniciando funcionamiento-_

-Veo que has despertado-enuncio con calma una voz masculina-Estaba preocupado que no despertaras y que el apagan haya generado daños a tu sistema-

-¿M-Master, que sucedió?-intento levantarse de la camilla, sin embargo él se lo impidió.

-No Miku-chan, lo mejor es que hagas reposo-tomó la silla que estaba cerca suyo y se sentó en ella-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Uh-cerró sus ojos-"_Análisis del sistema"-_dijo con su voz robótica-_"Sin errores detectados"-_

_-_Parece ser que el virus puede camuflarse entre tus archivos, debe ser esa la razón por la que no tu buscador no parece notar su presencia-

-¿Master?-

-Miku, seré breve contigo-la miró con seriedad-Al ver esos datos en el computador, he notado que has tenido constantes recaídas, un promedio de tres desordenes de tus programas por día. Eso es demasiado-

-Lo sé-desvió la mirada al sentirse asustada.

-Mantén el contacto visual Miku-ordenó cortante y ella lo obedeció, tal como había esperado-Estoy más que decepcionado, te pedí que si los síntomas volvían a aparecer, debías de comunicármelo-

-L-Lo sé-

-No he terminado de hablar Miku-la verdeaqua jugueteó con su corbata nerviosamente-Ahora la situación esta empeoran, se nos acaba el tiempo y la revisión de este día, no ha traído buenos resultados-

-¿Cuánto?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré hasta el "apagón"?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-No estoy muy seguro. Antes creía que solo sería un año o dos, sin embargo-

-Algo ha salido mal, ¿Verdad Master?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó extrañado.

-Lo siento aquí-tocó su pecho-Es diferente a las sensaciones que usted me permitió adquirir, sin embargo, lo siento al fin-

-Un anti-virus, es la causa de que el tiempo ahora sea minino-

-¿Exactamente cuánto?-

-Tres o cuatro meses-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Me temo que si-se levantó de su asiento-Quiero que comprendas la situación en la que te encuentras-ella asintió-Instalaré en tu sistema un medidor, para que pueda marcar con exactitud la cantidad de tiempo que tienes antes de que el virus termine de expandirse-Miku había tomado una almohada entre sus brazos y a estrujaba con fuerza-Debemos de comunicárselo a los demás-

-¡No! ¡No por favor!-sus ojos claros comenzaron a brillar a causa de las "lagrimas"-N-No quiero que lo sepan-

-Pero Miku, ellos-

-Sufrirían conmigo y no quiero eso-negó con la cabeza-Por favor Master, prométamelo-tomó su mano derecha-Prométame que no les dirá nada, hasta que pase el momento-

-Me pides que mienta sobre algo importante-

-Es mejor para ellos-

-¿Vivir en una mentira?-

-Que no los hará sufrir-

El hombre suspiro con cansancio, no estaba de humor para una discusión con la joven diva, pero tampoco deseaba ser la razón de su tristeza. Lo que le pedía era algo cruel, demasiado cruel para los demás Vocaloids, quienes a pesar de ser sintetizadores de voz, tenía la capacidad de sentir emociones como los humanos, para eso fueron creados; para que sus voces lleguen a los corazones de las personas.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero-dio un pequeño apretón a su mano-Si ese es tu deseo, está bien-

-Muchas gracias Master-sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas-No llorare, no en estos momentos, continuare sonriendo, incluso si estoy muriendo por dentro-rió de manera encantadora-Ya lo verá, nadie estará triste, ni antes ni después de mi muerte-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_Los recuerdos de la gente que amo…_

…_Me mantiene con vida…_

…_Incluso cuando siento que estoy muerta…._

…_.Sé que se acerca el final…_

…_.Pero…_

_Continuaré cantando…_

…_Aunque sea una despedida…_

* * *

..Listo...eso es todo por esta vez...como tengo otros asuntos por hacer...(entre ellos, el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic...¬¬*), quizá publique el tercer capitulo la semana que viene, o en todo caso, cuando tenga un ratito libre...n.n

O a menos que me haga un espacio para continuar con esto..eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar este fic...XD...(además, me gusta mucho la pareja de Miku y Len, por lo que no pienso dejar de escribir la historia de ellos)...

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima...

**Atte:**Canciones de Cuna


	3. Capriccio Incompleto

Hola...n.n...Hace tiempo que no subo un capitulo..(Se que prometí subirlo hace muuuucho tiempo, pero, por problemas personales no pude hacerlo..Y bhue...Que se le va a hacer...n.n)...

Como saben, Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen...Es una pena, aunque la historia si sería mía ..(Eso solo, es una pena..T-T)...

Así que, espero que disfruten este capitulo..

Sin mas que decirles...

¡Enjoy!

* * *

…_.Quiero cantar…._

…_.Sé que puedo cantar…_

…_.Pero…_

…_Solo observaré a otros hacerlo…_

…_..Cantar…_

…_..Lo que una vez hice…_

…_Ahora, ya no mas…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Es una nueva canción Miku, espero que sea de tu agrado"_

"_Master, lo más seguro es que amaré esa canción"_

"_Desde el comienzo"_

"_¡Hai, Miku-chan dará su mejor esfuerzo!"_

Una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro ante ese cruel recuerdo y el sentimiento también se vio reflejado en sus ojos. La realidad llego a ella lamentablemente, todos esos momentos hermosos: cantar las composiciones hechas por su Master e incluso las propias, los ensayos, las grabaciones en el estudio, las pruebas de sonido, entre otras acciones. Todo se convertiría en tristes memorias, solo eso, recuerdos dolorosos, hasta volverse la nada misma.

Como ella.

─¿Miku?

─¿Si Master? Sin levantar la mirada reconoció la presencia de aquel hombre.

─¿Estas a punto de tener otra recaída?

─No Master.

─Ya veo─ Tomó asiento a su lado, arrastrando una silla de metal hasta la cama. ─Si es así, ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual tienes una mueca de tristeza en el rostro?

─Solo pienso.

─¿No quieres hablar conmigo verdad?─ No obtuvo una respuesta. ─Como gustes─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. ─En cinco minutos partiremos a la mansión Vocaloid, espero que estés preparada─ Se levanto y camino rumbo a la salida.

Cuando el desapareció del cuarto, la verdeaqua colocó sus piernas sobre el sillón y se abrazó a ellas con necesidad, recostando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas lentamente hasta estrellarse en su camisa y falda; este sentimiento que tenía lo reconoció de inmediato, era miedo.

¿Pero cómo no sentirlo?, la faceta de felicidad que tenia se había estropeado con la noticia y ahora, solo eran pedazos que se marchitaban con el tiempo que le quedaba de "vida". ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿La muerte, o como su Master le había dicho, "desactivación"? ¿A lo que ocurriría con ella luego? ¿Qué su cuerpo desapareciera junto con sus recuerdos? ¿Su voz desaparecería? ¿O quizá, perder su principal función?; eran demasiadas preguntas y para su pesar, ninguna de ellas parecía tener una respuesta.

_"No quiero que termine"_

Antes de que alguien pudiera verla, limpió todo rastros de lagrimas y trató de calmarse, ¿Qué pensaría su Master si la viera en ese estado?, debía ser fuerte, más en momentos como estos.

─¿Lista para partir?─ Preguntó suavemente.

─H-Hai─ Se levantó de la camilla con cuidado y levanto su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del hombre. ─Estoy lista Master.

Él no parecía muy conforme con esa afirmación, sin embargo, decidió pasarlo por alto, al menos por ahora, la sujeto del brazo para luego tomarla por la cintura, ayudándola a caminar. Aun sentía parte de la culpa por lo que estaba ocurriendo y al ver que no existía alguna solución, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, tratar que su tiempo de vida fuera lo más satisfactorio posible.

La verdeaqua notó la expresión en el rostro del hombre, aquella sonrisa y el brillo divertido que siempre veía, habia desaparecido, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, era su culpa. Bajo la vista al suelo al sentirse avergonzada de sí misma; si tan solo hubiera alguna manera para detener el sufrimiento de su creador, pero no existía, solo le quedaba observarlo atentamente.

Ese era su simple deseo. Ver la felicidad reflejada en los rostros de quien amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_..Master….._

…_No me regale esa mirada triste…._

…_De alguna manera…_

…_Esto debía de acabar…_

…_Sonría usted también…_

…_Ya no quiero verlo sufrir más…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─¿Habrá sucedido algo?, Miku debía de volver ayer antes de las nueve─ Aseveró en un murmulló mientras sostenía una botella de alcohol en su mano. ─Es extraño.

─Quizá la revisión se atraso un poco.

─¿Eso crees?

─¿Qué otro motivo podría haber Meiko?─ La pelirosada miró detenidamente a su compañera.─ Ya lo ha dicho el Master, e incluso lo hemos escuchado de los propios labios de Miku, no sucedía nada fuera de lo común. Estas preocupándote demasiado.

La castaña no se sentía segura de esas palabras, sin embargo, su amiga tenía algo de razón, si algo le estaría ocurriendo a Miku, el Master se los informaría de inmediato; o al menos, eso quería creer.

─No es sano que te preocupes así, ya volverán.

─Estas demasiado relajada─ La muchacha frente a ella se encogió de hombros.

─Trato de pensar lo más razonablemente posible.

─¡¿Acaso tratas de decir que estoy alterada?!─ Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

─No he querido decir eso Meiko-chan─ Se apresuro a explicarse antes de que la situación empeorara. ─Solo, que─ Antes de que continuara otro Vocaloid ingreso al comedor.

─~Helado, helado, helado~─ Canturreó al dirigirse hacia el refrigerador pero al notar que las dos mujeres más grandes de la casa estaban serias, se detuvo. ─¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo?

─¡No te interesa Bakaito!─ Lo tomó de la bufanda y con ella lo estrangulo con mucha fuerza.

─…M-Mie-chan…me aho-ogo─ Murmuró cuando su rostro se puso de color azul, pero esta vez, era a causa de la falta de oxigeno.

─Meiko-chan, deberías soltarlo.

─Claro, así podremos continuar con nuestra charla─ Con una sonrisa en el rostro, soltó la bufanda y el joven cayó al suelo.

─…N-Nha..─ Sus ojos estaban desviados y lentamente, el rostro volvía a sus colores originales.

─¿No crees que te has excedido?─ Preguntó Luka al levantarse de la silla.

─No─ Le sonrió con diversión y caminó rumbo a la sala, seguida por la pelirosada.

Luego de que pasaran varios minutos, Kaito logró recuperarse de la falta de aire y con gran dificultad se levanto del suelo.

─Duele─ Lloriqueó y tocó su garganta con cuidado.

Al percatarse de que el nudo seguía estando en su bufanda no tuvo otra opción que deshacerlo, ya que si no, no podría comer su valioso helado. Cuando vio que su tarea había sido completada, felizmente se acercó al refrigerador.

─~Helado, helado~─ Volvió a canturrear con una tonta sonrisa en el rostros. ─¡Eh!

Su rostro se horrorizo al ver que su amado postre no estaba. ¡Su helado había desparecido! ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, cayó de rodillas al suelo y sostuvo entre sus manos el recipiente vacío mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

─…M-Mi helado…

Mientras el Vocaloid de cabello azul continuaba sus lamentaciones en la cocina y las mujeres mayores entablaban una conversación en la sala de estar, los jóvenes Kagamine estaban practicando una canción que acababan de componer juntos y absortos de la situación continuaron ensayando. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho tocó con su guitarra una nota equivocada ambos se detuvieron.

─¿Len, que sucede?─ Preguntó un tanto molesta ante el error de su hermano.

─…No, es que…─ Sacudió su cabeza. ─Pensaba en algo sin importancia, he sido descuidado─ Volvió la mirada a las partituras.

─¿En qué?

─Cosas─ Respondió sin más.

─Bien como quieras─ Infló sus mejillas ante la negativa de su gemelo. ─Sigamos desde el estribillo.

El rubio asintió sin despegar la mirada de las notas musicales, comenzó a tocar la melodía con su guitarra eléctrica mientras su gemela cantaba a la par. La canción era _"Never"_, aunque ambos tenían dudas de porque estaban practicándola, sin embargo, como ninguno parecía tener una respuesta coherente, decidieron dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Aunque estuviera concentrado en la música, una parte suya seguía pendiente en esa distracción, que no era otra más que Hatsune Miku y el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido durante los últimos días. Desde que tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con ella, lo que era peculiar ya que ellos no hablaban muy seguido, supo que había algo extraño en su persona y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con lo sucedido en el pasillo; aun podía recordarla, arrodillada en el suelo y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Era una imagen que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

Luego estaba lo que sucedió ayer, él peinando su cabello y ella devolviéndole el favor, de solo pensar en su sonrisa se sonrojó. Su hermana mayor era muy amable y a pesar que estuvieran "enemistados" siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos, tanto a él como a Rin, por más que la rubia no quiera aceptar ese hecho. Y no solo a ellos, si no a quien fuera que buscaba su ayuda, sea para componer canciones o para ensayar una canción, Miku estaba siempre a la disposición de todos, sin pedir algo a cambio; si lo veía detenidamente, ¿Era justo que su hermana se comportara de manera hostil con ella?, sabía que Rin no tenia malas intenciones, solo eran celos, pero, era algo incomodo estar peleado con la joven diva por culpa de su par.

Tal vez, él podría hacer que se reconciliaran, aunque de primer momento ellas no estaban peleadas o enfrentadas, todo comenzó por las especulaciones de algunos fanáticos y por esa razón escribieron _"Gekokuojo"_, sin saber las consecuencias que traerían. Eso podría terminarse, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tendría que escribir una canción diciendo que quería a Miku? ¿O expresar sus sentimientos por ella en una entrevista y…?

Su rostro comenzó a sonrosarse ante ese último pensamiento y la púa amarilla cayó de sus dedos.

─…Uh…─ Rin levantó su mirada y observó atentamente a su gemelo. ─¡Len!─ Una mueca de enojo apareció en su rostro. ─A ti te está sucediendo algo y no quieres decírmelo, ¿Verdad?─ No obtuvo una respuesta. ─…Len…

─N-No es nada Rin─ Rápidamente tomó la púa del suelo y se preparo para continuar con el ensayo. ─¿Seguimos practicando?

─No─ Respondió cortante cruzándose de brazos. ─No continuaremos este ensayo con la actitud que tienes.

─¿Mi actitud?

─Baka, estas muy raro─ Lo miró arqueando levemente una de sus cejas. ─Te está sucediendo algo Len, y francamente, eso me molesta. Estas distraído y no me sirves de esa manera─ El joven Kagamine frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. ─No estamos ensayando correctamente, lo que nos perjudicara en la próxima presentación.

─Ya te he dicho que solo estaba algo distraído, no tienes que tener esa actitud infantil.

─No es una actitud infantil, me estoy tomando el trabajo en serio.

─¿Y crees que yo no?─ Replicó elevando un tono su voz.

─No lo sé, dímelo tu─ Lo miró de manera retadora.

─No tienes remedió─ Dejó cuidadosamente su guitarra. ─Me voy de aquí.

─¡No puedes irte, debemos practicar!─ Lo tomó de la muñeca, pero su gemelo deshizo fácilmente el agarre.

─Lo siento, pero, como te molesta mi actitud infantil, desistiré de practicar contigo hermana─ La miró de reojo y abandonó la habitación lo más rápido posible.

─Len─ Apretó con fuerza las partituras que estaban en sus manos. ─¡Ahg! ¡Bien!─ Con furia las lanzó las suelo, sin importarle que se pudieran estropear-¡Has lo que quiera!─ Abrió la puerta de un tirón. ─¡Pero no intentes pedirme practicar más tarde, porque no respondo! ¡¿Me oíste Len?! ¡No pienso practicar contigo nunca más!─ Y con ese último grito cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Len pudo escuchar perfectamente los gritos de su hermana, aunque se encontrara a pocos pasos de la habitación, o en cualquier lugar, oiría la voz de Rin a donde fuera que se encontrara, incluso a varios metros a la redonda. Llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos se dirigió a su cuarto, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era estar alejado de ella y mientras más pronto fuese, mejor.

Con cuidado tomó la perilla plateada y dando un suave empujón se adentró en el cuarto que compartía con su gemela. Los colores de las paredes estaban dividas en dos, unas en tonos anaranjados y otras en tonos amarillentos, tal como habían pedido los Kagamines, respetando su color predilecto; no se preocupó de cerrar la puerta solo se acostó en su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con su almohadón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soportaba la actitud de su hermana? Bueno, en parte era porque la amaba y ella era su familia, sin embargo, ¡A veces era tan exasperante!, y lo peor de todo era que él nunca podía negarse, por más que quisiera, nunca pudo decirle "no". En algunas ocasiones Rin era dulce y tierna, pero esas facetas no duraban demasiado y eso era lo lamentable.

Otro suspiro broto de sus labios. ¿Era normal su comportamiento?, por lo general, siempre cedía ante ella y los demás llegaban a considerarlo un llorón, un niño y entendía porque lo catalogaban de "shota". Todos y cada uno de los que habitaban en esta mansión hacían lo mismo, bueno, no precisamente todos. Solo una persona, nunca le dijo esa palabra.

_"¿Me pregunto cuándo volverá Miku-nee?" _Pensó para sus adentros al recordar a la verdeaqua. _"Tenía entendido que ella volvería la noche anterior, pero, aun no ha regresado. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?". _Sacudió levemente su cabeza para poder despejar sus pensamientos. _"No debo de preocuparme, el Master dijo que todo estaría bien pero…"_

Las imágenes de aquella noche aparecieron en su cabeza. Miku frente a su habitación, tomando la perilla de la puerta y de repente, caía al suelo de rodillas, estando en esa posición por varios minutos. ¿Eso era normal?, por supuesto que no, estaba %100 seguro de que eso no era normal, y quizá, ese comportamiento extraño en su hermana mayor era el motivo por el cual el Master había decidió realizar en ella un control; o al menos, eso era lo más razonable.

_"Quizá me estoy preocupando demasiado, después de todo, el Master no nos mentiría"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_..¿Q-Quien soy?..._

…_¿Un sintetizador de voz?..._

…_.¿Una Vocaloid?..._

…_..¿La diva del pop?..._

_..¿Porque, no puedo ser solo Miku?..._

…_La voz cantante…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

─¿Miku-chan?

─¿Uh?─ parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que pudo ver con claridad al hombre frente a ella, sosteniendo la puerta del vehículo. ─¿Master?

─¿Te encuentras bien?, estas algo pálida─ Su mano derecha acarició con ternura la mejilla de la Vocaloid.

─N-No Master, me encuentro bien─ Le regalo una dulce sonrisa. ─Deben de ser imaginaciones suyas, siempre he tenido este color en mi piel.

─Aun así─ Su voz se detuvo al sentir dos dedos de la muchacha sobre sus labios.

─Master, Miku se siente bien, no hay de qué preocuparse─ Mencionó sonriente. ─¿Si?─ Dejó caer la mano contra su regazo. ─No debe de alarmarse por algo que no ha ocurrido.

─Miku─ Tomó asiento a su lado. ─Se que me has pedido no revelar acerca del virus, sin embargo, pienso que sería conveniente que los demás supieran sobre ello─ Paso su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de ella. ─¿No lo crees así?

─Pero Master, ¿No es cruel saber que mi programa se destruirá a causa de ese virus?

─¿Y no lo es ocultarle la verdad a quienes te estiman?─ Replicó comenzando a sentirse molesto.

Bajó la cabeza y observó fijamente el suelo. Como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

─Miku.

─Master, ¿Acaso no respetará mi pedido?

─No he dicho eso, pero.

─Planea hacerlo─ Lo interrumpió. ─Planea olvidar su palabra y decirles la verdad, ¿Por qué?─ Sus ojos verdeaqua brillaron a causa de las lagrimas. ─¿Master?

─Lo lamento Miku, pero no puedo hacer lo que e pides─ Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla. ─Mentirles a todos de esta manera y con un tema realmente importante, es demasiado, ¿No te parece?

─No quiero que sufran por mi culpa.

─Pero, ¿Cómo estás segura de que no sufrirán de esta manera?

─N-No lo sé…Y-Yo solo─ Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ─…N-No, no quiero que…ellos sufran.

─Esta no es la manera─ Abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil. ─Ya es hora Miku.

─Master, por favor─ Sujetó entre sus dedos el borde la camisa de él. ─Se lo suplicó, no se los diga.

─Lo lamento Miku, pero, lo que me pides, me temo que no puedo cumplirlo─ Se separó de ella y sostuvo la puerta para que saliera. ─Ya es hora.

La muchacha sintió un repentino dolor en su pecho. No era como las últimas veces, no era por culpa del virus, sino más bien, a causa de las palabras de su Master ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía concederle ese último deseo? ¿Acaso era mejor que sus amigos sufrieran por su culpa? Nunca podría perdonárselo, saber que es la causante del sufrimiento de quienes más ama. ¿Era justo? ¡Si quien iba a morir era ella, solo ella debía sufrir, nadie más! ¿Por qué su Master no lo comprendía?

Pendiente solo de sus pensamientos salió del automóvil, sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada al hombre junto a ella, ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos si se sentía traicionada?, él había dado su palabra y ahora, rompía su promesa. Sus dedos juguetearon con el dobladillo de su falda negra, era lo único que la tranquilizaba; debía de regalarles a todos la mejor sonrisa y tratar, aunque fuera algo difícil, de parecer lo más normal posible.

El hombre a su lado golpeó suavemente la puerta blanca, escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximándose y respiro con tranquilidad, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Y al momento en que llegó al último número la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer de cabello castaño y traje color rojo.

─Miku─ Se abalanzó contra la muchacha de dieciséis años-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba-murmuró contra su oído.

─¿M-Meiko-neechan?

─Me tenias muy asustada Miku─ Se separó unos centímetros para poder verla al rostro. ─Pero, ahora estas bien─ Besó con ternura su frente. ─Gracias Master.

─No ha sido nada Mei-chan─ Respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

─No se queden ahí parados, pasen─ Tomo la mano de su hermana menor y ambas se encaminar hacia la sala principal. ─Me extraño que tardaran tanto tiempo en esa revisión, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Miku no supo que responder en esos momentos, ¿Debía decirle la verdad?, si no la hacia ella, probablemente lo haría su Master.

─¿Miku?─ Tomaron asiento en el sillón color crema. ─¿Te ocurre algo?

─No la presiones Meiko─ La castaña dirigió su mirada al hombre. ─Miku debe de decirles algo importante a todos ustedes.

─¿Algo importante?─ Repitió desconcertada.

─Así es, pero, dejemos que lo haga ella─ Posó sus manos en los hombros de la verdeaqua. ─¿No es así Miku?

─H-Hai, Master─ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor.

─Pero para eso, todos deben escuchar la noticia.

─Muy bien, iré a buscarlos─ Se levanto de su asiento y le dirigió una última mirada a la joven, para luego abandonar la habitación.

─Master.

Él no parecía estar escuchándola, solo se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos. Miku lo observó atentamente, se veía como si estuviera meditando, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos; quizá, existía la posibilidad de que su Master hicieron lo que le había pedido, pero, era soñar demasiado alto y en estos momentos, sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier instante.

Tal vez lo mejor sería trata de pensar en cómo afrontar la situación. ¿Qué les diría luego de darles la noticia?, ¿Y sus fanáticos?, ¿Los proyectos que tenía por delante?, ¿Las canciones que grabaría en unos meses?, ¿Acaso todo ello se iría por la borda?; fue por primera vez que se cuestionó acerca de sus decisiones, ¿Fue lo correcto hacer ese trato con el Master?, porque ahora comprendía sus consecuencias. No solo la estaba matando, si no también, destruiría todo lo que una vez construyo.

─Miku-chan, has vuelto.

─Kaito-niichan─ Ella sonrió al notar la presencia del peliazul, quien le devolvió el gesto y tomó asiento a su lado.

─Me alegra que volvieras, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Creí que el Master no te traería aquí y se quedaría contigo para siempre.

─Onii-chan, que cosas dices─ Rió ante ese comentario. Eso era lo que adoraba de su hermano mayor, la facilidad que tenia para hacer sonreír a los demás, aunque fuere con una idiotez suya.

─¡Es verdad lo que digo!, junto a Gakupo habíamos ideado un plan de rescate, pero─ Junto sus dedos índices y los tocó entre sí. ─Mei-chan nos descubrió, fue la que impidió que se llevara a cabo.

─Bakaito─ Apareció detrás del sillón y sujetó con fuerza la bufanda del peliazul. ─¿Qué cosas le estás diciendo a Miku-chan?

─Duele─ Su rostro comenzó a tomar tonalidades en azul.

─Parece que estos dos no cambian─ Un suspiro broto de sus labios y se aproximó a la verdeaqua. ─Konichiwa Miku-chan, estábamos esperando que volvieras.

─Arigato, Luka-san─ Se sonrojó ante ese recibimiento especial por parte de su amiga.

─¿Miku-nee?─ Sus ojos se posaron en el joven que acaba de ingresar a la habitación.

─Hola Len-kun─ Sonrió al reconocerlo. ─Es bueno volver a verte.

─Uh…H-Hai─ Se rascó la parte baja de su cabeza. ─…V-Volviste...─ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente al ver la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

─Hai, la revisión del Master no fue la gran cosa─ Esperó a que no se notara el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

─¡Len, te voy a dar una oportunidad para que practiquemos y…!─ Se detuvo al notar que ella había vuelto. ─Miku-nee.

─Hola Rin-chan.

─Volviste─ Posó las manos sobre sus caderas y la miro de manera desafiante.

─Eso parece─ Respondió con tranquilidad.

─¿Y a mí no me saludaras Rin-chan?─ Preguntó el hombre al notar la creciente tensión entre las jóvenes Vocaloid.

─¡Master!─ La rubia se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo de manera efusiva. ─Que bueno volver a verlo, ¡Len y yo estábamos practicando para el próximo concierto!

─Eso es realmente bueno.

─¡Hai!─ Sonrió de manera encantadora. ─Por cierto Master, ¿Ha que ha venido? ¿Es para decirnos la próxima fecha del concierto?

─Me temo que no es eso Rin-chan─ Dejó a la muchacha en el sofá y se levanto. ─Primero que nada, he venido a traer a Miku. La inspección ha sido un éxito, por lo que no deben preocuparse, ella se encuentra bien─ Los mayores suspiraron aliviados, sin embargo, la verdeaqua miro extrañada al hombre. ─Sin embargo, hay otro motivo por el que he venido.

─¿Otro motivo?

─Así es Len─ Aclaró su garganta. ─Verán, duran la revisión del sistema de Miku, he detectado una pequeña falla, por lo que sería conveniente de que ella no cantara por los próximos seis meses.

─¿Qué clase de falla?─ Se aproximó a la muchacha y la miró con curiosidad, esperando así encontrar algo fuera de lo común.

─Uh, nada alarmante por suerte. Pero, si no descansa su voz, lo más probable es que le traiga dificultades en el futuro.

─¿Y por cuánto tiempo no podrá cantar?─ Meiko envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Miku, quien bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

─Por unos seis meses─ La verdeaqua se tensó al escuchar esa respuesta. ¿Acaso su Master había cambiado de parecer?. ─Luego de ello, su programa volverá a la normalidad, se los aseguro.

─Bueno, es un alivio que Miku esté bien─ Luka le sonrió a su amiga. ─No te preocupes Miku, durante ese tiempo no harás ningún esfuerzo con tu voz, nos aseguraremos de ello.

─Cantaremos nosotros si es necesario─ Kaito le revolvió el cabello con ternura.

─Así tú puedes descansar─ Mencionó la castaña con una sonrisa.

─Me alegro que todos ustedes se preocupen por Miku-chan─ Una mirada triste te posó en su rostro.

─¿Eso quiere decir que haremos más conciertos?─ Preguntó esperanzada de que fuera cierto.

─Podría decirse Rin-chan.

─¡Qué bueno!─ Dio un gran salto debido a la emoción que sentía. ─¡No te preocupes Miku-nee, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo! ¡Ten confianza en ello!

La verdeaqua parpadeó sorprendida, era la primera vez que la joven rubia no le gruñía por lo bajo o decía un comentario despectivo a cerca de su voz. Ahora, le sonreía alegremente y prometía ayudarla, ¿Podía sentirse más feliz?

─Chicos, muchas gracias─ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

Mientras los demás continuaban confortando a la diva, el joven Kagamine observaba todo desde una distancia prudencial, analizando la situación con detenimiento. El Master dijo que no había de que preocuparse, pero, ¿Él sabía de lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior, cuando su hermana mayor había caído al suelo? ¿O seria que ya estaba solucionado, por esa razón Miku-nee no debía cantar?; era demasiado sospechoso todo.

El hombre noto la mirada del muchacha y le sonrió como siempre, pero esta vez hizo algo que descolocó por completo al rubio, llevó un dedo a sus labios y esperó que comprendiera el significado de ese gesto.

Len se sorprendió al comienzo, ¿Le estaba pidiendo que guardara silencio? ¿Para qué? Todo era raro, demasiado para su gusto. Ahora sabía, que algo estaban escondiendo, y no descansaría hasta saber la verdad de la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_.No…_

…_..No me dejen sola…_

…_.Quiero cantar…_

…_..Quiero seguir cantando…_

…_.Pero…_

…_.No quiero dejarlos…_

…_..No ahora…._

* * *

Fiuuu!..Bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión...n.n...

Por cierto algo para aclarar, el nombre de este capitulo es algo simbólico ..La palabra _**Capriccio**_, es una terminología musical, es cuando los instrumentos son tocados de manera libre, formando una sinfonía alegre y vivida...Y como Miku no tiene permitido cantar, pues, se entiende el porque del nombre..

Solo eso para aclarar...¡Viva el simbolismo literario!...

Nos vemos en la próxima

Atte:Canciones de Cuna..


	4. Una luz en la oscuridad

¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? . Bueno, he vuelto antes de lo que esperaba, (creí que tardaría mas en escribir el siguiente capitulo, peeeero, fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba...creo...no llevo la cuenta de cuanto tardo en publicar...)

Una aclaración, este capitulo será POV Miku...(Salvo una parte que es en tercera persona)..Y creo que habrá mas de estos, aunque no estoy muy segura...

Otra cosa, cambie el genero, porque soy muy mala...nah, lo cambia porque tengo otra cosa planeada... Así que, espero que no les moleste...Como sea..

Disfruten el capitulo..(No hace falta aclarar lo que todo el mundo sabe, que no soy dueña de Vocaloid, hago esto por pura y sana diversión)

* * *

_...Lo lamento…_

…_Ahora…._

…_Solo perdónenme…_

…_Es lo único que quiero..._

…_..Que no me olviden…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se dirigieron a la entrada al escuchar un suave golpe contra ella, ¿Quién sería esta vez?, ¿Meiko-nee, para preguntarme si necesitaba algo? ¿Luka-chan, queriendo saber si estaba cómoda? ¿Kaito-niichan, pidiéndome por favor cambiar de vestuario a una mas _kawaii_? ¿Rin-chan, festejando que ahora ella sería la voz principal? ¿O quizá Len-kun, pero, él que quería decirme?

─¡Miku-chan! ¡Gumi vino a verte!─ Sonreí al saber que era ella, siempre tan efusiva, inclusive en los momentos más tristes.

─Pasa Gumi─ La entrada se abrió con suavidad al principio, pero luego ella estampo la puerta contra el paredón.

─¡Miku-chan!─ Se abalanzó hacía mí y me abrazó con fuerza ─¡Onii-san me dijo que ahora te sentías mejor, por esa razón le pedí que me acompañara a verte!─ Soltó una pequeña risita ─Es bueno que estés bien─

─…G-Gumi-ch-chan….N-No r-respi-iro.

─¿Eh? ¡Ah!─ Se separó de mi y pude volver a respirar ─¡Gomendazai!─ Se inclinó repetidas veces con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

─….─ Lleve una mano a mi garganta, esperando que esto no traiga más complicaciones ─…N-No te pero-ocupes Gumi, estoy bien.

─¿Segura?─ Sus ojos verdes, parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

─Cla-aro…─ Lo único que pude hacer para que se tranquilizara, fue sonreírle.

─Pero.

─Miku-nee, Meiko-oneesan me pidió que te trajera esto y─ Al reconocer quien era, comencé a sonrojarme, ¿Pero porque? ─¿Miku-chan?─ Vi que dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y se acercó corriendo hasta la cama ─¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Les aviso a los demás?

Intente responder algo, pero no podía encontrar mi voz.

─Len-kun, Miku-chan está bien, solo fue un accidente─ Gumi se rascó la parte baja de su cabeza.

─¿A qué te refieres con un accidente?─ Replicó molesto. Se veía enojado por algo.

─Etto…eh─ Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al suelo ─L-La abrace demasiado fuerte y, etto, eh…S-Se mareo un poco─ Sonrió a modo de disculpa al terminar de hablar.

─¿La abrazaste con fuerza?─ Frunció el ceño ─¡Gumi-chan, debes tener más cuidado! Miku-nee se encuentra algo delicada en estos momentos─ Se sentó al lado de la verdeaqua ─¿Segura que te sientes bien?

─…S-Si…─ ¿Por qué estaba sonrojada?

─Es un alivio.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, ¿Era a causa del virus?, no, era diferente, esta sensación era totalmente diferente. Vi que me regalo una encantadora sonrisa y provocó que me sonrojara de peor manera, ¿Len-kun, porque haces que me sucedan estas cosas?

─Miku-nee, yo quería─ Sorpresivamente, él tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño apretón al final ─…Yo quería…

─¿S-Si Len…?

Pude notar que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y aun no me soltaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se detendría, ahora él latía rápidamente contra mi pecho y hacía que la respiración se dificultara un poco; ¿Así se sentía?, ¿Estas eran las sensaciones que abarcan en el interior de uno, en algún momento de la vida? Eso quería decir, ¿Qué lo escrito en mis canciones….?

Antes de que algo pudiera suceder, escuche una risita cerca nuestro, y fue cuando recordé que no estábamos solos en la habitación.

─Gumi no vio nada─ Me guiñó el ojo derecho ─Pueden estar tranquilos tortolitos, no dejaré que nadie los interrumpa.

─¡G-Gumi-chan, n-no es lo que parece!─ Y antes que pudiera decir algo, ella ya se había ido.

¡No puede ser! Gumi malentendió la situación ¿Y ahora, que es lo que les diría a los demás?, estaba en problemas, grabes problemas. ¿Qué diría Rin-chan?, ¿Estaría furiosa conmigo al saber que estuve conversando con su hermano?, pero, no estuvimos conversando precisamente. Yo no quería que ella se molestara conmigo, porque significaba, soportar su ira, y su Rodda Roller.

─L-Lo siento Len-kun, Gumi-chan malentendió todo─ Debido a la vergüenza que sentía, no podía verlo a los ojos ─Tal vez, d-debería ir y a-aclarar la situación.

¿Era posible sentirse más avergonzada? Sin mirarlo en ningún momento me levante de la cama, un repentino mareo vino hacia mí pero pude controlarlo y cuando quise dirigirme a la puerta, algo me detuvo. Mi muñeca estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza, impidiéndome moverme.

─Miku-nee─ Vi que había desviado la mirada al suelo ─Y-Yo..que-quería deci-irte algo….

─¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?

─V-Veras…Ha-Hace unos-s días-s me-e he sen-sentido raro─ Me soltó con cuidado ─Y-Y que-quería ha-hablarlo con-ntigo.

─¿Raro?─ El miedo invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso él? ¡No podría ser! ─¡Len!─ Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para poder verlo mejor ─Dime, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has sentido mareado últimamente? ¿Alguna sensación extraña en tu pecho? ¿Dolores en la cabeza? ¿Tu sistema se encuentra bien?

─¿M-Miku-nee?

─¿Eh?─ Noté en la posición que nos encontrábamos. Él sentado en la cama y yo, prácticamente encima de su cuerpo ─¡Gomen!─ Me alejé lo mas que pude, sintiéndome sumamente avergonzada.

─N-No ha sido nada malo─ Aclaró su garganta ─No tienes porque pedir disculpas─ Podía ver que estaba nervios. ¿Pero, porque? ─M-Miku-nee, no es nada de lo que has dicho.

─¿Estás seguro?

¿Debía de informarle al Master sobre lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Era algo para preocuparse?

─S-Si─ Su rostro adquirió un tono más oscuro ─N-No es dolor lo que siento….Si no, algo diferente

─Diferente─ Repetí tratando de comprenderlo ─Demo, ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

─Uh…yo…─ Se acercó un poco mas sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ─…Es muy extraño…No se-e que m-me sucede…─ Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su pecho ─…Aquí…─ Sus orbes azules adquirieron un brillo de confusión ─¿Qué me sucede Miku-nee?

─¿Te duele?

─No es dolor, es diferente…Es…─ Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ─….Es cálido…muy cálido…y-y…─ Tragó pesadamente ─…Y-Y me gusta esa calidez…pero…n-nunca antes me había ocurrido….

─No lo entiendo….

¿Una calidez? ¿Cómo nosotros podíamos sentir algo así? ¿Acaso su sistema se había dañado?

─T-Tampoco yo…Demo─ Dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano ─…Es muy agradable..─ Ambos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que, decidí terminarlo.

─Me gustaría poder ayudarte Len-kun…pero─ Me separé de él y camine hacia la salida ─No creo ser la indicada para ello, quizá deberías hacerle preguntas al Master.

─N-No creo que él pueda aclarar mis dudas─ Vi que sus manos se volvían puños. ¿Se habrá enojado?

─Tal vez Meiko-oneecha sepa, quizá Kaito-oniichan también, o Luka-chan, hasta tu propia hermana podría ayudarte─ Sujeté el picaporte con cuidado ─De cualquier manera Len-kun, si ellos no te sirven de ayuda, puedo acompañarte para hacerle esas preguntas al Master.

─O-Ok…─ No parecía estar muy convencido ─Miku-nee..¿Y tu desayuno?

─Comeré luego─ En realidad, no tenía apetito.

─Pero, debes descansar─ Se levantó y tomó mi mano, arrastrándome hasta la cama ─Mejor acuéstate y duerme un poco.

─Len-kun, estaré bien. No quiero estar encerrada en esta habitación─ Dije un poco molesta. Sé que debo cuidarme, pero, no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo en este lugar.

─Pero el Master dijo que debíamos cuidarte, además, son ordenes de Meiko-oneecha que guardes reposo en tu habitación─ Tiró de las sabanas ─Vamos, recuéstate.

─Len-kun, en verdad, no deseo quedarme aquí.

─Eso no se discute, vamos, acuéstate─ Ordenó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

─Len-kun.

─Ese malestar pasará si duermes o te recuperas como corresponde y no lo harás si deambulas por la mansión.

─Len-kun.

─Si continuas haciendo lo que quieres Miku-nee, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Meiko.

─…

─Además, con un poco de descanso estarás como nueva.

─¡Len!─ Ya había perdido la paciencia ─¡Sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer, no necesito que me lo recuerden, ni menos un niño más pequeño que yo!─ Grité sin medir mis palabras.

Cuando pude calmarme, comprendí las palabras que había dicho y me cubrí la boca de inmediato. ¿Por qué dije algo como eso?

─Oh, l-lo lamento, n-no quise hacer que te sintieras incomoda─ Se rascó la cabeza evadiendo mis ojos ─Y-Yo solo…seguía las indicaciones de Meiko.

─L-Len-kun no quise─ Intenté tocarlo, pero él me lo impidió.

─D-Descuida, estoy bien─ Cuando me miró, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero, no era como las de siempre ─Iré a ver si Rin quiere practicar conmigo, y-yo...te dejaré descansar…qu-quiero decir, te dejaré en paz─ Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, salió corriendo de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

─Len-kun─ Vi que mi mano seguía levantada en el aire, como si así pudiera detenerlo a él, sin embargo, no funcionó.

Volví a sentarme en la cama y observé fijamente la puerta por unos momentos, un largo y extenso suspiro brotó de mis labios mientras caía hacia atrás, estrellándome contra las sabanas. Ahora mis ojos contemplaban el techo, recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle de él.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué me comportaba de esa manera?, yo no era así, nunca he sido ni me he comportado de esta manera. Tal vez, el virus afecta a mis sentimientos y emociones.

─C-Creo que, debería disculparme con Len-kun─ Pensé en voz alta. Pero, ahora no es el momento, probablemente, debe de estar enojado conmigo.

Quizá solo debía darle espacio y algo de tiempo, sin embargo, el tiempo es lo que precisamente me falta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Los bellos momentos_

_Que nunca se irán de mi memoria_

_Me mantienen unida a ustedes_

_Por esa razón_

_No deseo irme de su lado_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Luego del pequeño incidente con Len, no he vuelvo a verlo, ni a él o a su hermana.

Cuando intente bajar al comedor Meiko-nee me lo impidió con la misma frase _"Debes descansar, lo mejor será que comas en tu habitación y te relajes"_, la dulzura y suavidad e su voz, me hizo recordar a las madres que mimaban a sus hijos pequeños. Pero claro, no le he dicho lo que estaba pensando.

Deje en el suelo la bandeja con los platos y me recosté en la cama, manteniendo fijo mi mirada en el techo de la habitación. Y deje que mis dudas y pensamientos más profundos salieran a flote.

¿Así seria por lo que me quedaba de vida? ¿Tener que ser tratada como una muñeca de cristal que estuviera a punto de romperse? ¿Ese era mi destino por haberles dicho de mí "enfermedad"? ¿Cómo se comportarían si supieran que tenía un virus en mi interior, el cual se está expandiendo día tras día, hasta el momento en que termine con mi sistema?; ¿Esto era lo que quería para mí?

¡No, por supuesto que no!, nunca desee preocuparlos, nunca desee que estuvieran pendientes de mi, nunca desee, nunca desee tener que despedirme sin decirlo. Tome la almohada y oculte mi rostro sobre ella; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo decirles adiós?, tengo mucho miedo a que me olviden, a que mi recuerdo desaparezca, a que todo lo que he vivido, sea solo un bello recuerdo que terminara por romperse; luego de mi "muerte" no habrá nada.

Yo, no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de esta decisión y nunca lo haré, porque era lo correcto, por más que ello trajera consecuencias dolorosas para mí y quienes amo. Era lo mejor. Era lo correcto. Y por más que mi cuerpo sienta el miedo y la incertidumbre, mi mente y mi corazón artificial dicen que hice lo correcto.

─…M-Me siento sola..─ Abrace con fuerza el almohadón ─…P-Por favor…no me olviden.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en mi hermano. Mikuo, espero que logres perdonarme por mi decisión y que no sufras por ello, porque donde sea que me encuentra, pensaré en ti.

Lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_..El cantar para mí no es problema…._

…_Y me di cuenta…_

…_Lo sola que me estoy quedando…_

…_Desee estrechar tu mano para siempre…_

…_Pero…ella está desapareciendo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus dedos se detuvieron al sentir la cercanía de una persona, levantó su mirada y pudo encontrarse con dos ojos color rojo.

─¿Necesitas algo Teto-chan?─ Preguntó un joven de cabello verdeaqua sin soltar la guitarra eléctrica de sus manos.

─No Mikuo-oniisan, solo escuche que practicabas y decidí escucharte un poco─ Respondió con una sonrisa y dio una pequeña mordida al pan que tenía en sus manos.

Mikuo suspiro y volvió la atención a sus partituras, debía practicar esta canción nueva hasta que fuera la mejor, y si lo conseguía, podría cantarla junto a su pequeña hermana. Con esa pensamiento una sonrisa surcó en su faz, ¿Cómo estaría su pequeña hermana? Miku no le había escrito desde hace unas dos semanas, lo que le preocupo bastante, por lo general, siempre le enviaba una carta cada semana. Sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos; no habría razón por la que desesperarse, quizá Miku se encontraba ocupada debido a los conciertos, ya tendría tiempo para poder conversar con ella.

─~ Que rico~─ Canturreó alegremente la pelirroja mientras continuaba comiendo su bocadillo favorito.

"_Quizá no deseaba verme practicar, solo quería comer su pan" _Pensó con resignación.

─Mikuo-san, te llaman por teléfono─ Una mujer de cabello blanco y semblante triste apareció en la entrada de la habitación.

─¿Uh? ¿Y quién es?

─Su hermana Miku─ Respondió con timidez.

"_Por fin"_ Se levanto con un salto y dejo la guitarra sobre la cama ─Gracias Haku─ Dijo sonriente y corrió hacia el teléfono.

Al llegar a la sala recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de cierta rubia, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá color rojo y volvió la atención a su teléfono celular. El ceño fruncido en su rostro no desapareció por nada del mundo y continúo con su "tarea" sin importarle la presencia del verdeaqua.

"_¿En algún momento dejará su celular?" _Ignoró a la muchacha de ojos amarillos y tomó el tubo del teléfono ─¿Hola? ¿Miku?

─_¡Mikuo-niichan!─_ La alegría en la voz de su hermana pequeña lo hizo sonreír.

─Estas muy emocionada por lo que escucho─ Replicó entre risas –Pero, estoy enojado contigo.

─_¿Conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo?_

─No lo sé, dímelo tu─ Fingió estar ofendido.

─_Eh─_ Por unos momentos guardó silencio ─_¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! Lo lamento Onii-chan, no te he enviado una carta desde hace dos semanas. Lo lamento, pero, el Master me mantiene ocupada con las canciones y practicando para los conciertos, lo lamento._

─Hmph─ Frunció el ceño aunque sabía que ella no podría verlo.

─_¿Mikuo?_

─Bien, seré benévolo y te perdonaré por esta ocasión, pero, espero que no vuelva a repetirse─ Dijo con seriedad, aunque sabía que su hermana entendería que estaba bromeando.

─_Hai, Onii-chan─_ La risa de Miku lo relajo.

Continuaron hablando por media hora de sus cosas. Miku le relataba sobre sus nuevas canciones y los próximos videos que grabaría, mientras que Mikuo le respondía que no se sobre exigiera demasiado, ya que no debía es formarse. Y cuando el mayor de los Hatsune trató el tema "salud", la verdeaqua guardaba silencio.

─¿Miku? ¿Sigues ahí?─ Se asustó al no poder escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella.

─_S-Si, Onii-chan, s-solo es-estaba dis-straida…─_ Su voz sonó algo ronca y ello no lo dejo muy tranquilo.

─¿Estás segura? No suenas muy bien, ¿Haz sentido alguna clase de malestar? ¿O falla en tu sistema?

─…_S-Si…Estoy bien.._

─Miku-chan, me preocupas, eres mi hermana pequeña, además de mi única familia. Es normal que me preocupe por ti─ Mencionó en voz baja. La idea de que su hermanita estuviera en un mal estado le incomodó.

─…_.._

─¿Miku-chan?

─…_D-Debo ir-ir Mikuo-nii…volveremos a con-conversar en otra ocasión..._

─¡Miku!─ La llamada se corto antes de que él pudiera decirle algo más.

El molesto sonido proveniente del teléfono le hizo enfurecer, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su dulce y tierna hermanita había cortado la llamada? Y eso no fue lo único que llamo su atención, el tono de su voz, cansado y algo más grave de lo normal, las palabras que usaba, ¡No parecía ser la Miku que conoce!

─¿Mikuo? ¿Sucede algo?─ Preguntó un pelirrojo que llevaba una bufanda de igual color.

─No, no es nada Akaito─ Dejó el tubo sobre el teléfono y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. _"Hay algo extraño en Miku-chan"._

Debía de averiguar lo que sucedía con su pequeña hermana, y no descansaría hasta averiguar cuál era el motivo de su actitud. Aunque eso significara invadir la mansión Vocaloid, él lo haría.

Después de todo, era su deber como hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar mientras hablaba con mi hermano, sin embargo, aquel dolor comenzó a afectarme. Y no tuve otra alternativa que colgar la llamada.

Mi cuerpo continuaba sintiendo el malestar a causa de este maldito virus. Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras las lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas, me cubrí el rostro con las manos y simplemente deje que las cosas sucedieran.

¿Qué ocurriría con Mikuo luego de que se enterara de mi malestar? ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Tenía que ser honesta con él, aunque eso significara verlo sufrir? ¿Valía la pena ser honesto con alguien cuando solo le traería dolor la verdad? Mi cabeza daba vuelvas y seguía sin una respuesta concreta. Mi hermano mayor siempre ha estado para mi, desde el día en que nos presentaron lo supe, que siempre estarías junto a mí y yo estaría para ti.

Pero ahora, solo serán recuerdos dolorosos hasta convertirse en la nada, desapareciendo con mi memoria.

Realmente lo deseo, deseo poder quedarme para siempre con todos ustedes, Mikuo, Len, Meiko, Kaito, todos. No quiero despedirme, pero yo misma ya lo he decidido, aunque desee sujetar sus manos no podré hacerlo y tendré que soltarlas antes de que pueda notarlo. Sin embargo, tengo un solo consuelo para mí y no debo de olvidarlo; una luz iluminara mi camino hasta que las sombras se apoderen de mi cuerpo.

Mi luz, todos ustedes son "mi luz", la cual no deseo dejar ir. Incluso mi mundo se acaba, deberé sentirme feliz por todo lo que viví.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

Por favor recuerden, que solo deseo verlos feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_Prométeme a mi lado siempre vas a estar…_

_..Aunque ello marque nuestro final…_

…_Eres mi luz… _

…_Y estas junto a mí…_

…_Incluso si este es el fin…_

* * *

Creo que fue mas corto a comparación de otros, creo...

Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez...n.n...

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

**Atte:**Canciones de Cuna


	5. ¿No más Just Be Friends?

¡Por fin soy libre! Disculpen por no actualizar tan seguido, pero, la escuela es una perra y los profesores unos pesados... =_= ...Ahora a lo bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo..¿Hace cuanto no subo?..Ya me olvide..Como sea

Saben que Vocaloid no es mi, ni sus personajes, ni sus canciones, ni todos sus derivados...

Así qué..Ahora la historia...

**_¡Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Prométemelo_

_Cuando yo deje de cantar_

_Continuaras a mi lado_

_Por favor_

_¿Harías eso por mí?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Machi-akari hanayaka**_

_**EETERU masui no tsumetasu**_

_**Memure nai gozen niji**_

_**Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

Miku sonrió mientras contemplaba como la más joven del grupo Vocaloid entonaba las estrofas de su canción favorita. La rubia movía su cuerpo al compás de la música y cada tanto realizaba las mismas poses que en sus conciertos, sonriendo como si le estuviera obsequiando ese pequeño gesto a cada uno de sus fans; la verdeaqua notaba que su hermanita disfrutaba de cantar, aunque fuere solo para practicar.

Desde que Rin se había enterado de que ella no tenia permitido cantar, la muchacha de catorce años se había esforzado y practicado todos los días para tener una presentación increíble el día del concierto. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, canturreaba que sería el mejor concierto que haya habido, solo porque ella y su hermano gemelo Len, tendrían el protagónico.

_**Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa**_

_**Tobi-konde mitai to omuo**_

_**Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei**_

_**Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa**_

_**Tobi-konde mitara soshitara**_

_**Subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite**_

─¿Cree que ella esté en condiciones para tocar en el concierto?─ Escuchó a su hermana mayor Meiko preguntarle al Master, quien fue a la mansión para hacer una pequeña visita. O al menos, esa había sido su excusa.

─Por supuesto Meiko, no veo por qué no─ Respondió el hombre con tranquilidad. ─¿Acaso crees que haya algún motivo por el que Rin no deba cantar?

─No es eso, es que─ Desvió su mirada a la verdeaqua. – Desde que Rin supo que Miku-chan no podía cantar, ha actuado como si fuese la voz principal, ni siquiera, practica sus canciones con Len─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios.

─Pienso que estas exagerando Meiko─ Sonrió divertido. –Se que también estas preocupada por como reaccionaria Miku, pero ella está de acuerdo, es mas ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas personalmente?

─¿Master?

─Son imaginaciones tuyas. Siempre se ha prestado atención a Miku, y Rin ve su oportunidad de "brillar", por decirlo de alguna manera─ Metió las manos en los bolcillos de su bata blanca. –Dale una oportunidad a Rin

─Si usted lo dice─ Murmuró no muy convencida por la decisión del adulto.

Miku había fingido no prestar atención a la conversación de su hermana y el Master, además, tuvo que guardar las opiniones que tenia respecto a ello. Aun no podía comprender porque Meiko no estaba feliz con el concierto. Ahora que ella no podía cantar, los demás debían esforzarse.

¿Acaso estaba mal?, siempre supo que era la imagen representativa de Vocaloid, la favorita, la Diva del Pop ¿Era malo que Rin intentará ocupar su lugar?; ese pensamiento hizo que reflexionará muchas cosas, pero la más importante, ¿Quién ocuparía su lugar luego de que fuera desactivada?

Sabía que los demás Vocaloids estaban totalmente capacitados para ocupar ese cargo.

"_¿Rin-chan?, bueno, ella tiene gran energía y sus canciones son variadas. Puede llegar a ser una loli tierna o una yandere desquiciada"_

Sonrió al recordar el vídeo donde la pequeña blonda cortaba las manos a las personas para crear un "bello jardín". De aquella canción existían muchas teorías respecto a su historia, sin embargo, nadie se molesto en aclarar la verdadera historia; si, la más joven Vocaloid habia inventado un _Fear Garden._

"_¿Luka-chan?, todas sus canciones son hermosas y melancólicas. Pienso que sus fan's estarían muy contentos de que ella tuviera más protagonismo" _Pensó mientras recordaba los conciertos de su amiga pelirosada. _"Quiza Kaito-onii-chan podría, si se concentrará más en su música, Meiko-nee tambien, incluso Len-kun"_

Una mueca de tristeza se posó en su rostro cuando pensó en el rubio, y trajo el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace dos días. El joven Kagamine no volvió a dirigirle la palabra y la verdeaqua se sentía mal por aquel trato, aunque internamente supiera que se lo merecía. Luego de ese día, parecía que el rubio la evitaba a toda costa, y por alguna extraña razón le molestaba; aunque creyera que era por el hecho de ser ignorada.

"_No, yo no soy así. Me disgusta la situación, Len-kun es como un hermano pequeño para mi, y yo, no puedo dejar que nuestra relación se termine por culpa de mis cambios de humor" _Debía de encontrar la ocasión para disculparse.

Pero, por estos momentos, disfrutaría de estar junto a su pequeña hermana, aunque fuera observándola desde lejos.

_**AREGURO AJITEETO**_

_**Miminari ga kienai yamanai**_

_**AREGURO AJITEETO**_

_**Miminari ga kienai yamanai**_

─Te notó muy pensativa, ¿Puedo saber el porqué?─ Preguntó una voz femenina.

─¿Luka-chan?─ Parpadeó sorprendida. –Lo siento, no te vi llegar─ Vio que la pelirosada tomaba asiento a su lado.

─Descuida, no estoy molesta por ello─ Mencionó con una sonrisa, para que la verdeaqua no se sintiera culpable. –Y dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado observando a Rin-chan?

─Uh, solo dos canciones. _"Meltdown" _y _"Kokoro"─_ Respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

─Vaya, dos canciones totalmente distintas. Veo que Rin se está tomando muy enserio el tema del concierto─ Cruzó las piernas con cuidado de que su falda oscura no revelara más de lo necesario. ─¿No te parece?

─Creo que eso es bueno─ Murmuró desviando la mirada a la joven Vocaloid. –Rin ha demostrado que es una de las mejores cantantes que tenemos, me parece bien que se esfuerce─ Ubicó sus piernas sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada. –Y yo, confió plenamente en su talento.

─Miku─ Luka estaba totalmente desconcertada. Sabía que la verdeaqua estimaba a los gemelos, pero, le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras salir de sus propios labios.

─¿Puedo decirte un secreto?─ Su amiga asintió. –Pienso que es mucho más linda cantando canciones con el estilo de _"Kokoro"─ _Intentó que su voz saliera en una especie de murmullo.

─¿Kokoro?─ Repitió la pelirosada.

─S-Si…No se con exactitud el motivo por el cual me agrada aquella canción, sin embargo─ Con lentitud, llevó una mano hasta su pecho. –Siento calor en mi interior al oírla.

Luka guardó silencio por unos momentos y estudió el rostro de la verdeaqua. Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, un brillo peculiar en sus ojos aquamarinos y una dulce sonrisa que surcaba su faz, dándole un aspecto tierno. En todo este tiempo que la conocía, nunca había visto esa clase de expresión en su rostro.

"_Últimamente, actúa algo extraña"_ Notó que Miku tenía la mirada fija en algo y quiso saber sobre que, o mejor dicho, sobre quién. ─¿Uh?─ Sus dedos tamborearon contra su piel. _"¿Por qué la observa con tanto afán a Rin? Luego de los primeros meses de la llegada de los gemelos, Miku dejo de estar pendiente de ambos para centrarse en su carrera. O al menos eso dice Mieko" _Recordó aquella conversación con el castaña. _"Esto es, demasiado llamativo"_

─¿Luka-chan?

─¿Uh?

─Parecías pensativa, ¿Ocurre algo?─ Vio en el rostro de Miku su preocupación.

─No, no es nada─ Intentó ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa. –Estaba pensando sobre los ensayos, ahora que tú no puedes cantar, debemos esforzarnos más.

─¿Estas molesta por eso?─ Aquella pregunta fue hecha en un murmullo.

─¿Molesta?─ La verdeaqua asintió. –Por supuesto que no Miku, después de todo, si hacemos esto es porque te queremos─ Sonrió. –No tienes de que preocuparte.

La menor de los Hatsune contempló por unos momentos a su mejor amiga, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que esas palabras fueran mentiras, sin embargo, no le sorprendió que no encontrara nada. Sabía cómo era la pelirosada y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar de esa manera.

"_Soy una tonta, Luka-chan si se preocupa por mí, al igual que todos"_ Llevo ambas piernas contra su pecho, recostando la barbilla sobre ellas _"Tal vez, debería dejar de preocuparme y disfrutar. Porque yo…" _sus ojos miraron de reojo a su compañera _"No deseo que ellos se deshagan de sus sonrisas, no por mi culpa"_

─Miku-chan.

─¿Si?

─¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a practicar una canción para el concierto próximo?─ Preguntó consciente de que la verdeaqua aceptaría.

─¡Claro!─ Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

"_De esta manera, podré comprender que es lo que te sucede Miku-chan"_ pensó, para luego desviar su vista a la menor de los Vocaloid, quien había terminando de practicar su canción y con una gran sonrisa salía de la sala de ensayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante**_

_**Sora ni utaunda**_

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como una de las cuerdas de su guitarra se rompía.

"_Maldición" _Pensó con molestia. Dejó el instrumento a un lado y respiro tranquilamente. _"No soy un amateur, ni nuevo en el ambiente de la música, no tendría que cometer esta clase de errores"_

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas e inclino al cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la pared helada.

Ya era la tercera vez que no podía concentrarse en su práctica, la segunda vez que rompía la cuerda de una de sus guitarras y la quinta vez que desafinaba una nota. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo estas cosas? Si él era cualquier cosa menos irresponsable o descuidado, a pesar de que solo tenía la apariencia de un adolescente de catorce años.

─Len-kun, ¿Ocurre algo?─ Preguntó su hermano mayor con aires de preocupación.

─No es nada, Kaito-onii-chan─ Respondió restándole importancia.

Por más que intentara engañarse, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese ánimo. La razón de su preocupación, de sus desvelos, distracciones y ansiedades: Hatsune Miku, la Diva del Pop.

Desde la pequeña discusión, la cual en realidad había sido un monologo por parte de la verdeaqua, provocado que ambos se distanciaran y su relación, si podía decirse de esa manera, desapareciera. Convirtiéndose solamente en algo laboral.

"_Maldición, no debo pensar en ella y en lo que ocurrió" _Mordió su labio inferior para no comenzar a llorar. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía deseos de llorar? _"Maldita sea, no, no debo llorar. No vale la pena, pero" _Un suspiro brotó de sus labios _"Quiero hablarle, pero ella no parecer querer la mismo"_

─Len-Kun.

─¿Si?─ Miró al peliazul un tanto molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir sus pensamientos?

─Recuerda que debemos ensayar con Gakupo-san _"Imitation Black"_ Mencionó con una sonrisa.

Len ahogó un gemido lastimero. Si debían practicar esa canción, eso quería decir que existía la remota posibilidad de que en el concierto tocaran aquella canción. ¡Con lo que odiaba usar esa clase de vestidos!, sin embargo, la gran mayoría de sus fan's amaban ese estilo en él; y todo por culpa de su hermana.

"_Lo siento Len, pero tengo otros proyectos y canciones por terminar. ¿Podrías cubrirme solo en esta ocasión? Si hacen que esta canción forme parte de una saga, prometo que los demás vídeos los protagonizaré yo"_

¡Maldita sea su hermana-gemela-mayor y su manipulación que logra convencerlo para hacer todo lo que ella quiere! Si hubiera tenido el valor y agallas para rechazar la "propuesta" de su hermana o en todo caso negarse, no tendría que atravesar por esta situación.

"_Me las pagaras Rin, en algún momento"_ O al menos eso creía, pero sabía muy bien que no sería capaz de enfrentarse a la rubia.

─¿Es necesario?

─Me temo que sí. El Master pidió que eligiéramos las canciones favoritas de las fan's, y una que otra predilecta por los cantantes─ Parecía que estaba disfrutando del sufrimiento del rubio. ─¿No es genial Len-kun? Tendremos un gran repertorio en el concierto y todo gracias a las fan's.

─Sí, fabuloso.

─Bien, por eso debemos seguir practicando.

─Hai, hai.

Resignado, y olvidándose por completo de su guitarra "rota", opto por comenzar a practicar con su hermana mayor para el concierto. Pero solo las partes en que ellos cantaban juntos, hasta que el samurái se dignara a aparecer en el estudio.

"_Tranquilo Len, tranquilo. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. Lo bueno de todo esto es que, si yo pongo un vestido, Kaito-onii-chan y Gakupo-san deberán vestirse de una manera extravagante" _Rió por lo bajo al recordarlo_ "Si caigo, ellos también"_

El peliazul comenzó a entonar algunas estrofas de aquella canción, sintiendo la atenta mirada del más joven de los Vocaloid, sin embargo, no fue lo único que notó, también veía reflejado en sus ojos la preocupación por algo. Quizá debería conversar con él, pero luego de ensayar, después de todo, no quería que Mei-chan se enojara con él.

"_Miku-nee. Aunque tú y yo estemos distanciados, aun lo siento, aquellas sensaciones desconocidas" _Una triste sonrisa se posó en su faz _"Sera mejor que espere el momento en que te acerques a mí, porque yo, quiero que nuestra relación sea como antes, antes de ese día"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Quiero formar bellos recuerdos_

_Antes de que mis latidos se vayan_

_Todos ellos quedaran en mí_

_Hasta que mi "corazón" deje de latir_

_Y mi serse convierta en la nada_

_No te vayas de aquí_

_No todavía._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

─Espero encontrar a Luka-chan─ Pensó en voz alta la verdeaqua mientras se dirigía a un rumbo solo conocido por ella. ─¿Qué canción practicaremos?

Sabía muy bien que la pelirosada tenía un gran repertorio, desde canciones tristes y de desamor, hasta algunas que rozaban la locura. Inclusive, las canciones románticas que alguna vez cantaron juntas; como _Ladies First_, _Distorted Princess _o inclusive, _Sciossorloid._ Pero ninguna de ellas superaba a _Magnet._

"_La letra es tan bella y romántica. Creo, que puedo entender porque los fans han disfrutado de ella"_ Recordó la emoción de los espectadores al cantarla por primera vez _"Pero también, eso nos trajo problemas a mí y a Luka-chan"_ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron cuando la imagen de ella y su "hermana" respondiendo las preguntas de la prensa _"Somos como hermanas, ¿Cómo podríamos estar en una relación?"_

─¿A dónde debía ir?─ Se concentró para recordar el lugar. –Creo que, era a la sala de ensayos- Rió divertida. –Que tonta Miku-chan─ Dio un pequeño golpecito a su cabeza. ─¿Dónde mas podría estar tu hermana mayor?

"_Será mejor que no tarde demasiado, no quiero preocuparla" _Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _"Aun no me ha dicho que canción practicaremos. Realmente tengo curiosidad, me pregunto si…"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una de las puertas del corredor se abrió, revelando la presencia de cierto rubio, quien al notar a la verdeaqua solo pudo contemplarla en silencio.

Miku se detuvo abruptamente y por su cabeza solo rondaba un pensamiento: ¿Por qué debía encontrarse en ese momento con él? Aún no estaba preparada para disculparse, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

─L-Len-kun-n─ Decidió romper el silencio incomodo. –H-Hola.

─Miku-nee ¿Qué haces aquí?─ Soltó el pomo de la perilla y se le aproximo, sin percatarse de que ella se había tensado. –Deberías de estar descansando, recuerda lo que ha dicho el Master.

─O-Oh─ Tragó pesadamente. –E-Es verdad.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

─Bien. T-Te veré luego…─ Le sonrió y trató de continuar con su camino, mas no esperó a que él le sujetara la muñeca. ─¿L-Len-kun?

─Miku-nee, ¿Por qué me ignoras?

─¿Eh?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la verdeaqua sintió como su cuerpo era estrellado contra la pared. Un pequeño gemido lastimero brotó de sus labios y cuando descubrió la causa de todo ello sus mejillas se sonrosaron débilmente. Solo podía pensar en una cosa; su hermano pequeño la tenía acorralada y sus manos sujetándola por las muñecas.

─He preguntado algo, Miku-nee.

─L-Len.

─¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

─¿Q-Que? ¡N-No! No has hecho nada malo.

─¡Entonces porque me ignoras!─ Elevó un tono su voz. ─¿Es por lo de tu habitación no? ¿Por lo que ocurrió el otro día? ¡L-Lo siento! S-Solo estaba preocupado por ti y…

─N-No, tú no tienes de que dis-disculpar-parte. S-Solo soy y-yo..Y-Yo fui g-grosera conti-tigo c-cuando tú estabas a-ayudándome.

─¿Miku?

─Q-Quien debería d-disculparse soy yo….L-Lo siento.

─….- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –M-Me tenias muy preocupado.

─Lo lamento─ Ella sonrió al notar la felicidad en el rostro de su hermano. ─¿Ahora, todo será como antes no?

─Hai, Miku-nee.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas sobre la otra. Ninguno parecía percatarse del hecho de que sus cuerpos continuaban rozándose, teniendo solo un mínimo espacio entre ambos. El único sonido que interrumpía el silencio era sus débiles respiraciones y temían que, el otro pudiera darse cuenta de los fuertes latidos de sus "corazones".

"_Estoy tan feliz, Len-kun me perdonó y…"_ Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse al sentir que el rubio acariciaba su mejilla. _"¿P-Por qué hace esto?" _Notó la proximidad de él _"No estará pensando…"_

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rosarse Miku reaccionó e hizo lo que creyó correcto, posó sus manos contra el pecho de Len para empujarlo suavemente, esperando que así se separaran. Él parpadeó sorprendido en un comienzo, sin embargo, no tardo demasiado en comprender lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

─M-Miku-nee…y-yo.

─N-No, Len. T-Tu eres como mi hermano, eso está mal─ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. –N-No debe volver a suceder, ¿Entendido?

─P-Pero yo…

─Somos familia. Y la familia no hace eso─ Len sentía que algo dentro suyo se estaba rompiendo. –S-Siempre te veré como mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano.

El menor de los Kagamine apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso todo se había terminado? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Casi besaba a su hermana mayor! ¡Eso estaba mal! Sin embargo, las emociones de su pecho le dijeron que era lo correcto. ¿Cómo es que podían contradecirse?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, aquellas emociones solo hacía que se distanciara de Miku. Y lo que menos quería era eso.

Por más que esas sensaciones le gritaran que intentara besarla.

─Oh, ya veo─ Bajó la mirada. –S-Sabia que sería así. Bien, bien─ Dio media vuelta. –N-Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

─¡Len-kun, espera por favor!─ El rubio se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. –P-Podemos seguir como antes, ser los hermanos de antes─ Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas. –Volvamos a lo que éramos. Por favor.

─Miku-san─ Ella se sorprendió. Nunca antas la habia llamado así. –Podemos volver a ser hermanos, pero─ Sus mejilla se sonrosaron. –P-Pero yo….M-Mi pecho duele, cuando p-pienso en esa palabra, s-sin embargo, s-si eso es lo que quieres, está bien.

─Len─ Solo lo observó irse, hasta desaparecer por el corredor.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho al sentir una pequeña incomodidad.

"_¿Por qué siento que he hecho algo malo?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku habia llegado hasta la sala de ensayo un poco tarde de lo planeado. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, recostó su cuerpo contra ella y un pequeño suspiro brotó de sus finos labios. La sensación incomoda no habia desaparecido y continuaba molestándola.

¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¡Tan difícil era estar tranquila!

─¿Miku-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?─ La voz de la pelirosada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

─¡Oh! L-Luka-chan. L-Lo siento, he estado metida en mis pensamientos─ Sonrió, aunque era para no parecer sospechosa. ─¿Llegué tarde?

─No. No has llegado tarde Miku, estábamos a punto de comenzar─ Tomó su mano. –Ven, vamos.

La más joven asintió un tanto confundida, sin embargo, dejo a un lado sus dudas y se dispuso a disfrutar el bello momento con su hermana mayor.

─¿Luka-chan, que canción deseas practicar?─ Preguntó al tomar asiento en una silla.

─Una de mis canciones más conocidas. _"Just Be Friends" _¿Te parece bien?

─Lo que tú elijas estará bien.

Luka asintió e hizo una seña al guitarrista y baterista, para que la melodía comenzara a sonar por la habitación.

_**Just Be Friends**_

_**All we gotta do**_

_**Just Be Friends**_

_**It's time say goodbye**_

_**Just Be Friends**_

_**All we gotta do**_

_**Just Be Friends**_

Miku sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué la imagen de Len-kun aparecía en su cabeza al estar escuchando la canción?

Sacudió la cabeza con tal de deshacer las imágenes que se manifestaban en su mente, no era el lugar ni el momento para ello, estaba ahí para disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana mayor, además de escucharla cantar y admirar su talento. Nada más. Solo por estos instantes, el pequeño shota no era primordial.

¡Esperen un poco! ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos? ¡Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera! Además, claro que le importaba Len-kun, era su pequeño hermano, al igual que Rin. Daria todo con tal de que ambos sean felices.

_Incluso su ser._

_**Koe wo Karashite sakenda**_

_**Hankyou**_

_**Zankyou**_

_**Munashiku Hibiku**_

Sentía que, en vez de su propia voz, era la del rubio que estaba gritando en su cabeza en vano. Aquellas palabras, y la tristeza que notó en ellas le carcomían el corazón. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

¿Por qué deseaba ir a disculparse con él?

_**Shosen konna mono**_

_**Sa tsubuyaita**_

_**Kareta hoho ni tsutau**_

_**Dareka no namida**_

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla hasta estrellarse en su regazo. Su mano temblorosa acarició el recorrido que aquella gota de agua había recorrido y no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de la situación. Mientras Luka continuaba cantando su hermosa y triste canción, Miku solo observó en silencio, sin tener deseos de cantar.

"_Si la vida es así, ¿Por qué no me permites hacer algo para cambiarlo?" _Pensó con melancolía al recordar a su hermano de corazón _"Sin embargo, si tu también lo deseas, seremos solo amigos"_

Ahora era ella la que deseaba saber que eran esas sensaciones extrañas.

_**Just Be Friends**_

_**Just Be Friends **_

_**Just Be Friends**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

_..._

_No me dejes caer_

_..._

_..._

* * *

Uffff...Terminé...

Bien..cabe aclarar que...Los primeros kanjis o letras de canciones...(como quieran decirles...xD)...Es de "Meltdown"..y esta ultima de "Just Be Friends"

Por fin un pequeño acercamiento en esta pareja...(Ya era hora...)..Veremos como siguen la cosa en los siguientes capítulos Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar

Bueno, esto es todo..

Hasta la próxima.

_**Atte:**_Canciones de Cuna.


	6. ¿Este es My Happy End?

Maldigo a la escuela con todo mi ser...No me deja ser libre..¬¬..

Bueno, como sea...¡Hola a todos! ¿Como se encuentran? He aquí otro capitulo..n.n

Debo aclarar que este capitulo esta basado en la saga **_Night_**, en las tres canciones, (**_Bad End Night, Crazy Night, Twilight Night)_**, si no las vieron, ¡No se preocupen! no escribí ningún spoiler o algo que revele demasiado...

Ojala les guste y disfruten el leerlo...Y gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que a alguien le guste mi historia.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni**_

_**Mayoikonda mura no musume**_

_**Iroaseta tegami o motte**_

_**Yoru no yakata ni tadori tsuku**_

_Sintiendo el suave arrullo del viento sobre su nuca ella continuó caminando por el espeso y tenebroso camino, la luna se había ausentado por esta noche, volviendo mas tenebroso el bosque. La joven dama no detuvo su marcha por nada del mundo, ¿Tendría un motivo especial por el cual se encontraba en esos lugares? ¿Simple curiosidad? ¿Una visita nocturna? ¿O quizá estaba por encontrarse con alguien?; De cualquier forma, la muchacha de pueblo continuó con su caminata._

_¿Quién era la joven que se atrevía a deambular a altas horas de la noche?, una simple y curiosa campesina._

_Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus ojos verdeaqua se posaron sobre una gigantesca y lujosa mansión. ¿Una mansión en medio del bosque?, sus pensamientos no estaban del todo claros y por algún motivo en especial se dirigió hacia ese lugar, quizá alguien podría ayudarla y así, encontrar lo que estaba buscando._

_**Bukimina younka no**_

_**Kowareta tobira o tataku**_

_Golpeó suavemente la desgarrada puerta de madera y aguardó por una respuesta. _

─"_¿Hay alguien ahí?"─ Preguntó la campesina en un murmullo._

_La entrada se abrió y con ella, reveló la presencia de un hombre vestido con un traje de mayordomo, de extenso cabello purpura y ojos de igual color. Cuando él notó su presencia, le sonrió cálidamente._

─"_Oh, ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda?"_

_Antes de que ella pudiera responder, dos pequeños gemelos, una niña de vestido negro y un niño de traje negro, aparecieron de repente y sujetaron las muñecas de la campesina, arrastrándola al interior de la mansión._

─"_Bienvenida"─ Dijo ella._

─"_A este misterioso lugar"─ Continuó él._

─"_Tome un poco de té"─ Exclamó la mucama sosteniendo una bandeja de plata. Su cabello verde se movió con suavidad ante sus pequeños brincos._

_**Minamina atsumatte **_

_**Yakujin wa "nebumi" o saseru**_

_La campesina observó a los presentes con curiosidad y desvió la mirada a las tres personas que acaban de aparecer. Dos mujeres y un hombre; él, tenía un traje claro con detalles oscuros y su cabello azulado resaltaba la palidez de su pie, a su lado, una mujer con un bello kimono rojizo, melena corta de color caoba y ojos de igual color. Y por último, una joven dama pelirosada, vestida con una falda estampada y camisa acorde a la ocasión._

─"_Esta reunión debe de ser obra del destino"─ Enunció el hombre._

─"_¡Vamos a dar una fiesta, fiesta!"─ Gritaron a coro los gemelos rubios._

─"_Bienvenida"─ Mencionaron los sirvientes._

─"_¡Hurry, hurry"!─ El muchacho tomó de la mano a la aldeana e hizo que diera un grácil giro._

─"_Iré a buscar el vino"─ Canturreó el funcionario._

─"_¡Que divertido, que divertido!"─ La sonrisa de la mucama no tenía comparación._

─"_Vamos a tomar un brindis"─ La joven dama sujetó la otra mano de la campesina y le sonrió divertida._

─"_¿Are you ready?"─ Preguntó la muñeca con una sonrisa._

─"_¿Estas lista?"─ Indagó la mujer de vestido rojo._

─"_¡Ahora, comencemos!"─ Ultimaron todos._

_**Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy Night **_

_**WAIN katate ni share konde**_

_**Hondoyoku yoi ga mawattara**_

_**Tanoshiku natte kichatta?**_

_Los habitantes de la mansión corrieron por los alrededores de la campesina, haciendo que ella, nunca pudiera olvidar una noche como esta._

_**Utae odore sawagou ze**_

_**Sui mo amai mo wasurete sa**_

_**Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni**_

_**Tanoshinjae Happy night**_

─¡Corte!─ Exclamó el directo señalando a los actores. ─Muy buenas tomas chicos, pueden descansar por unos momentos antes de que comencemos con la siguiente escena.

Los iluminadores acomodaron los focos y eligieron con precaución las luces que mejor contrastarían con la escena de la mansión, algunos ayudantes de camarógrafos asistieron a sus socios, el director continuaba debatiendo con sus asistentes, aunque no parecía comprenderse cuál era el motivo de su disgusto. Las grabaciones habían salido perfectas, o al menos, eso creía la verdeaqua, quien observaba cada una de las acciones de esas personas.

─¿Miku-chan?─ Al escuchar una voz cerca suyo parpadeó sorprendida.

─¡Kaito-oniichan, me asustaste!─ Fingió molestia, aunque no duró demasiado. ─¿Ocurre algo?

─No realmente, solo estoy algo curioso─ Acomodó un mechón de su cabello azul y continuó. ─Me pareció extraño que no estuvieras en tu camerino, tienen que retocarte el maquillaje y el peinado, falta poco para grabar la siguiente escena─ Mencionó con una brillante sonrisa.

─Sí, lo sé, solo miro a las personas trabajar. Ya que gracias a ellos, nosotros brillamos en los videos o en el escenario─ Una sonrisa triste adornó su pulcro rostro. ─Contemplarlos, es como si, apreciara mas sus trabajos.

─¿Eh?─ Kaito la observaba confundió y un poco extrañado por sus palabras.

─Olvídalo, no me hagas caso─ Le sonrió, pero, no era la sonrisa de siempre. ─Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estás comiendo un helado Onii-chan?─ Preguntó desviando un poco el tema.

─Bueno, Mei-chan no me lo permitió─ Tocó sus dedos mientras hacia una mueca de tristeza. ─Cree que ensuciaré el traje para el video.

─Je je, pero Meiko-oneechan tiene razón, si comes helado, podrías ensuciarlo y no creo que le haga gracia a las mujeres que se encargan del vestuario, ¿No te parece?

Un sonrojó habia aparecido en sus mejillas. La manera en que le hablaba Miku, era suave y dulce, no parecía estar regañándolo, sino mas bien, dándole un consejo.

─Sera mejor que vaya al camerino para retocar el maquillaje, además, aun falta para mi próxima escena, creo que los siguientes son tu, Gumi-chan y Len-kun─ Rió de manera encantadora. ─Bueno Onii-chan, nos vemos luego.

─M-Miku-chan, espera─ Ella se detuvo al escuchar su voz y lo miro expectante. ─…Tu…¿Te encuentras bien?

─Si Onii-chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?─ Sonrió divertida, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor no pareció estar muy convencido.

─E-Es solo que.

─Señorita Hatsune─ Una mujer joven se aproximo a los dos Idols, sintiéndose avergonzada por interrumpir su plática. ─Lamento aparecer de repente pero, necesitamos retocar su maquillaje, si sería tan amable de acompañarme─ Pidió con suavidad.

─Claro─ Asintió ante el pedido. ─Nos vemos luego Kaito.

El peliazul observó a su hermana pequeña caminar rumbo a los camerinos, no apartó su mirada hasta que desapareció por los corredores. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios y vio al director aproximársele.

─¿Listo para continuar?─ Preguntó amablemente.

─Hai─ Respondió no muy convencido, aunque sabía que no era el momento para preocuparse.

─Muy bien Kaito, la siguiente escena será de esta manera─ Las palabras de ese hombre perdieron importancia, solo resonaban con eco en su mente.

Miku actuaba muy extraño, demasiado para su parecer. Puede que él sea el más despistado e infantil del grupo, pero podía notar que ella ocultaba algo muy importante y todas sus sospechas habían comenzado a partir de la noticia de que no volvería a cantar, por un reducido tiempo. Debía averiguar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo con la verdeaqua, a como dé lugar.

Y podría ayudarlo, sería quien más conoce de ella.

Su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─Lamento haberla interrumpido señorita Hatsune, pero, me han pedido que vaya por usted y solo yo.

─Tranquila, no tienes porque disculparte. Era una plática sin importancia, Kaito lo entiende─ La interrumpió. ─Por lo que, no debes de estar avergonzada, solo hiciste tu trabajo.

─E-Eh, bueno, yo.

─¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-─La mujer asintió. ─¿Cómo te llamas?

─M-Mi nombre es Mimi, soy una de las ayudantes de vestuario─ Respondió un tanto sorprendida y un suave sonrojo se posó en su rostro.

─¿Mimi? Qué bonito nombre─ Sonrió suavemente. ─¿Y hace tiempo que trabajas en esto?

─Podría decirse.

─Ya veo. ¿Y disfrutas hacerlo?

─S-Si

─….─ Miku parecía satisfecha por la preguntas. ─Muy bien, muchas gracias Mimi-san─ Vio que habían llegado a destino.

─Oh, no tienes porque agradecerme.

─Una última pregunta antes de irme─ Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y Mimi espero pacientemente. ─¿Si por algún motivo tuvieras que dejar de hacer lo que más amas, al igual que a las personas más importantes para ti, que dirías antes de que ello suceda?

─¿Uh?─ Lo pensó detenidamente. ─Creo, que más que decir algunas palabras, me encargaría de hacerles saber a mis seres queridos lo que me está sucediendo y luego, me aseguraría de que ellos no sufran.

─¿Y cómo harías eso?─ Indagó la verdeaqua interesada por la respuesta.

─Uh….yo…─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. ─N-No lo sé, pero, imaginó que haría algo como eso.

─Ya veo─ Abrió la puerta y miró a la mujer con una sonrisa. ─Gracias por esta plática Mimi-san, me ha sido útil.

─Oh, bueno, de nada señorita Hatsune.

─Puedes llamarme Miku.

─E-Entonces, no ha sido nada Miku-chan.

Brindándole una última sonrisa ingresó al camerino, percatándose de la presencia de otras mujeres, quienes la saludaron respetuosamente, aunque otras solo la halagaban con palabras dulces o frases armadas. Además de ello, notó que otra Vocaloid estaba en la habitación.

─¿Rin-chan?

─¿Uh?─ La rubia miró de reojo a la joven diva. ─Miku-nee, no noté que estabas aquí─ Mencionó en un tono despectivo para luego desviar la mirada al gran espejo frente a ella, ignorando a la verdeaqua.

─Tenía que retocar mi maquillaje, eso es todo─ Mencionó mientras tomaba asiento en la silla junto a la rubia. Posó las manos en su regazo, jugueteando con sus dedos. ─¿Algo difícil las escenas no?─ Preguntó con la intención de entablar una conversación con la muchacha de catorce años.

─Yo diría que no, estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones, no es la primera vez que grabamos el vídeo de alguna de nuestras canciones─ La miro con desinterés. ─Tú has hecho más vídeos que mi hermano y yo, deberías estar acostumbrada.

─…Y-Yo solo…─ Tragó pesadamente al notar que había molestado a la rubia. ─…S-Solo, digo…

─Hump─ Cerró los ojos y recostó el rostro sobre su mano derecha. ─Pero, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

Se sintió frustrada al no saber qué decir. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía decirle, "Solo quería conversar contigo, nada más", probablemente, Rin la miraría con desaprobación ante sus palabras.

─¿Uh?─ El silencio que las rodeaba era algo incomodo par ambas. ─¿Miku-nee?

─…N-No…─ Una punzada en su cabeza hizo que hiciera una mueca. ─….─ Se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndolo.

─¿M-Miku-nee?─ La manera en que reaccionaba la verdeaqua, había hecho que se sintiera preocupada, aunque fuere un poco.

─Señorita Hatsune-san, ¿Le ocurre algo?─ Preguntó la maquilladora, deteniendo su tarea.

─..N-No, no es-s nada─ Sonrió para tranquilizarlas, sin embargo, en su rostro se veía que el dolor no habia pasado. ─…F-Fue solo, un mareo.

─¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien?

─N-No, estoy bien, ya pasará.

Antes de que las preguntas continuaran la puerta se abrió, varios pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la persona que había ingresado, una muchacha de pelo rosado. Vestida con una camisa blanca, con volados en los puños y un moño negro en la garganta, una falda amarilla floreada que se acentuaba perfectamente en su cintura y una adorno en el cabello.

─Rin-chan, me pidieron que venga por ti, debemos grabar algunas escenas de _"Twilight Night"─ _Al notar las miradas sobre ella, parpadeó sorprendida. ─¿Sucede algo?─ Indagó un tanto curiosa.

─No Luka-chan, no es nada, solo que, tuve un dolor en la cabeza, nada por lo que alarmarse─ Respondió Miku antes que otra.

─¿Estás segura? Si no te sientes bien, podemos posponer las grabaciones para otra ocasión─ Mencionó un tanto preocupada.

─Pero, Luka-chan, no sería correcto si hicieran eso.

─Si tú lo dices.

─Estaré bien, lo prometo─ Sonrió como siempre. ─¿Podrías continuar con el cabello, por favor?─ Le pidió a la maquilladora, quien asintió y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar.

Luka no parecía muy satisfecha por las palabras de Miku, sin embargo, opto por acceder a su pedido por más que no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Sabía perfectamente que había que cuidar a la verdeaqua mas de la cuenta, después de todo, el Master expresó que, Miku no debía estar en situaciones estresantes o sobre exponerse. Aun así, a pesar de esa advertencia, accedió de inmediato participar en esta grabación.

¿Por qué razón? Si podrían desistir de sus servicios, por lo menos hasta que el tiempo correspondiente haya transcurrido, eso sería lo mejor para ella, ¿No?, sin embargo, Miku no lo veía así. Se negaba a recibir cualquier clase de cuidado especial, con la excusa de "sentirse mejor", pero a simple vista, se veía que no estaba curada del todo.

─He terminado señorita Kagamine-san─ Mencionó la maquilladora.

─¡Qué bueno!─ Exclamó alegremente y de un salto se levanto de su asiento. ─Veamos─ Se inspeccionó en el espejo, admirando su reflejo. ─¡Perfecto, parezco una muñeca!

─Es lógico Rin-chan, después de todo, haces el papel de una muñeca─ Mencionó Luka con una sonrisa.

─Es verdad, es verdad─ Rió de manera encantadora. ─Nee, Luka-chan, ¿Debemos ir a grabar ahora?

─Sí, eso me han dicho.

─¿Y qué grabaremos?

─Según me dijeron, la canción es "Twilight Night", la tercera parte de la saga "Night"─ Respondió mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rosado. ─Meiko, Gakupo y Kaito están cantando algunas partes, con ayuda de Gumi y Len, solo faltamos nosotras.

─¿A mí no me necesitan Luka-chan?─ Preguntó la verdeaqua. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el espejo, viendo atentamente la reacción de su amiga pelirosada.

─Aun no Miku-chan, solo me pidieron que buscara a Rin─ Dijo calmadamente.

─Ya veo─ Bajo la mirada a sus manos, sintiendo como peinaban suavemente su extensa cabellera.

─¡Vamos Luka-chan, mientras más rápido comencemos, mas pronto acabaremos!─ Ultimó con diversión, tomando del brazo a su hermana mayor.

─¡Ah, Rin-chan, espera un poco!─ Exclamó entre risas, la reacción de la lolita le parecía algo divertido. ─Un momento─ Miró a la verdeaqua. ─¿Estarás bien Miku-chan?

─¿Eh?─ Levantó la mirada. ─Hai─ Sonrió suavemente. ─No tienes de que preocuparte, aguardaré en los alrededores hasta que sea mi momento para grabar.

─¿Segura?

─Segura.

─Si tú lo dices─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. ─Nos vemos luego.

Miku asintió y se despidió con la mano de sus amigas. Cuando ellas desaparecieron de su vista, un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

─¿Le ocurre algo señorita Hatsune?

─N-No, es solo que, estoy preocupada, es todo─ Respondió con calma.

─¿Preocupada? ¿Hay algo que la inquiete?

─Sí, un poco, pero, tal vez sea mi imaginación─ Murmuró con una sonrisa de tristeza. ─Muchas gracias por preguntar.

─Ha sido un placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─Muy bien chicos, en esta escena, comienzan a cantar y se lamentan al no saber donde se encuentra la siguiente pagina del libreto ¿Entendido?─ Los Vocaloids asintieron de inmediato. ─¡Quiero que las luces se acentúen con el ambiente! ¡No, no tan brillantes! ¡Si, así está mejor!─ Tomó asiento en su lugar. ─Prepárense ¡Acción!

_Los habitantes de la gigantesca mansión permanecían expectantes por la situación, ¡La pagina del libreto había sido arrancada, y probablemente estaría en manos desconocidas!, y sin ella, no sabían cómo continuar la historia. Se reunión en la sala principal, esperando así, a que de alguna manera pudieran hallar lo que buscaban._

_**Jikan o kizami butai o susume, naoshite modosou**_

_**Kanpeki sugite ayashi kurai ni kurutta EnD o todokemashou! Soshite**_

"_**Subarashii!" Motto "Tamaranaai!" Motto! "Shibireruu!" **__**Yoru o, kanaete choudai!**_

_**Machikogareta EnD wa wokuzen! **__**Kokoro no junbi wa yoroshii ka?**_

_Sintiendo el desconcierto sobre sus hombros, observaron fijamente el libreto sobre la mesa de roble oscuro y sintieron la preocupación de no saber qué hacer, pues la ultima hoja, en la cual relataba su final, desapareció._

_Ahora solo debían esperar, a que su Happy Ending apareciera._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una muchacha de vestido rojo y cabello verdeaqua caminaba despreocupadamente por los amplios corredores, en busca de algo que pudiera entretenerla hasta que sea su momento para trabajar. Su ceño se frunció al notar que no habia muchas personas, debería ser que todos ellos estaban trabajando o solo contemplaban las grabaciones.

─No hay nadie con quien pueda conversar─ Mencionó en un tono lastimero. Se detuvo por un momento. ─Tal vez, debería volver al camerino─ Jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. ─Luka-chan dijo que vendría a buscarme si necesitaban de mi, pero, aún no apareció.

Sin que ella lo supiera, alguien la observaba desde una distancia prudente, estudiando sus movimientos. Rápidamente se le aproximo, tratando no hacer algún ruido que pudiera llamar su atención, sin embargo, la verdeaqua sintió la presencia de alguien cerca suyo y dio media vuelta para encarar a esa persona.

─~Hola Miku-chan~─ Canturreó al ver que su sorpresa había sido arruinada.

─¡Whaaaah!─ Gritó completamente aterrada y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, esa persona sujetó su muñeca.

─Tranquila Miku-chan, no quise asustarte─ La sujetó de la cintura y contempló sus ojos con cuidado. ─¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

─Eh…S-si…que sus-stu me has dado─ Aclaró su garganta y sonrió. ─¿Qué haces con esa capa sobre tu cuerpo..?─ Antes de que pudiera decir el nombre de esa persona, su boca fue cubierta por dos manos.

─Shhh, silencio Miku-chan, nadie debe saber quien soy─ Rió con diversión. ─Recuerda que mi personaje es una incógnita─ Mencionó con burla.

─Mpfh.

─¿Disculpa? ¿Podrías repetirlo?─ Pidió amablemente.

Miku puso los ojos en blanco ante ello y señaló su boca, esperando a que esa persona entendiera el mensaje.

─¡Oh! Je je je─ Sacó sus manos y le sonrió a modo de disculpa. ─~Gomen~─ Canturreó de manera desafinada.

─No importa─ Se acomodó la falda con mucho cuidado. ─¿Aun no aparecerás en escena?

─Me temo que todavía no, aun tengo que usar esta capa sobre mi─ Movió sus manos de un lado a otro. ─~Soy la sombra misteriosa~─ Volvió su voz tan afinada, que casi no podía reconocerse.

─¿En algún momento te veré sin la capa?─ Preguntó entre risas.

─A menos que los amos _Hitoshizuko-P & Yama_ **(*) **deseen que así sea.

─Tienes razón.

─Por cierto Miku-chan, he oído que harás un concierto la próxima semana, ¿Es verdad?─ Preguntó con cierto interés.

─Es verdad, solo cantaré yo, después de todo se lo pedí al Master─ Sonrió con tristeza. ─Es como, una despedida.

─¿Despedida?

─Eh, sí, quiero decir lo que ocurres es que, no podré cantar por unos meses, es eso─ Se rascó la nuca al sentirse nerviosa. ─N-No es algo para preocuparse.

─~Oh, un concierto de Miku-chan~─ Canturreó alegremente. ─Interesante.

─¿Tú crees?─ Preguntó entre risas. Escuchar esa "canción" por parte de la Sombra Misteriosa, era algo divertido.

─Claro, si cantas increíble Miku-chan.

─¡Señorita Hatsune!─ Gritó uno de los ayudantes del director. ─Se la necesita urgentemente, si podría acompañarme por favor─ Pidió con amabilidad.

─Creo, que es momento de trabajar─ Mencionó con suavidad. ─Nos vemos luego─ Se despidió con la mano.

─~Nos veremos pronto, Miku-chan~.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─Muy bien, ¡Atención a todo el mundo!─ Aclaró su garganta. ─Esta es la última escena de _"Band End Night"_ por lo que, deben de haber presión. Recuerda Miku, que en esta parte comienzas a caer en la "locura"─ Hizo comillas en el aire. ─Por eso, quiero que hagas la sonrisa mas psicópata que se te pueda ocurrir, ¿Entendido?─ La verdeaqua asintió. ─Los demás Vocaloids, no olviden que serán coros ahora.

─¡Hai!

─Bien, ¡Iluminadores, microfonistas, camarógrafos, preparados todos!

_La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas rojas rosaban delicadamente el suelo de madera y el antiguo reloj de roble con detalles en oro se hallaba en la esquina del lugar, mientras el silencio reinaba las agujas se movían doradas marcaron cinto minutos para las doce. Cerca de él, una muchacha de vestido rojo se cubría el rostro con las manos y de repente, sonrió._

─"_**Miittsukketa"**__─ Murmura la campesina._

_Rompe el cristal que cubría el reloj de pie y toma entre sus manos las dos agujas doradas._

_**Watashi ga shuyaku no Crazy night**_

_Y comienza a interpretar su papel en esta historia._

_**NAIFU kaketa ni sharekoube**_

_**Hodoyoku furimawashitara**_

─"_**Tuve mucha diversión"─**__ Menciona mientras una expresión tierna se sitúa en su rostro._

_**Nigero! Nigero! Ichimokusan ni! **_

_**Butai seri fumo wasuretesa**_

_**Kigokuruccha uhodoni**_

_**Kowa shi Band End Night**_

La música continuaba resonando junto con las voces de los demás Vocaloids, sin embargo, Miku había dejado de escucharla, ahora solo era un extraño sonido llegando hasta sus oídos. Aunque los demás continuaban con sus papeles, a verdeaqua se había detenido sin soltar las agujas doradas.

_000100010110110110110_

_010111000101101101101101010_

_010111010001010110101010101010101_

─¿Miku-nee?─ La canción se habia detenido abruptamente. ─¿Te encuentras bien?─ Len se había acercado a ella sin importarle que estuvieran en plena grabación.

─¡Corte!─ Gritó furioso el director. ─¡¿Por qué no han seguido el guion?!

Antes de que la verdeaqua pudiera responder su cuerpo había perdido el control y cayó hacia atrás, si no hubiera sido por el rubio, se habría estrellado contra el suelo.

─¡Miku!

─¡Oh por Kami-sama!

─¡Miku-chan!

─¡Miku!─ La sujetó con cuidado, pero el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado para él y terminó sentándose sobre el piso de madera, sin soltar a la verdeaqua. ─¡Miku-nee, reacciona!

Sin embargo, la joven Hatsune no podía escuchar a ninguno de ellos, solo un mensaje aparecía en su mente. Repitiéndose sin cesar.

_01000101011011011001_

_010110110010110101110101_

_010111011011101101110111011011010_

* * *

Ufff...Por fin lo subí..

Algo mas para aclarar...Existen muchas teorías sobre la identidad de la "Sombra misteriosa": una que es Miku del futuro y la otra algún vocaloid (Mayu, Piko, Miki, entre otros)...Personalmente, no creo que sea Miku, (¿En que momento viajo en el tiempo?..xD), por lo que decidí tomar la posibilidad de que sea algún vocaloid, pero sin especificar a uno..Para darle mas misterio a la situación...

Que cada uno saque su propia teoría de esta grandiosa saga..n.n

**_(*)_** Son los creadores de esta peculiar y divertida saga...(Malditos, ¿Porque hicieron que solamente fueran tres canciones?)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora..Nos vemos en la próxima..

_Atte: **Canciones de Cuna.**_


	7. Vocaloid¡Romantic Party Night!

_**¡Hola! ¡He**_** vuelto!** Uff...Como me mantenía ocupada la escuela..Lo bueno es que por ahora, tengo promedio general de 9.35 (o algo así me dijeron..xD ...Lo sé, soy toda una Nerd) Ya ni me acuerdo cuando debía subir este capítulo, pero bhue...¡Aquí está!

Igual...Voy a tratar...(Al menos lo voy a intentar)...de actualizar mas seguido..

Con intentar no pierdo nada..

¡Ah! Y muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews..Me hace muy feliz verlos..Se bueno o malo, sea un halago o una critica..Todo se agradece.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

_**Dame dame yo**_

La música comenzó a resonar en todo el estadio, los gritos de los fanáticos no se hicieron esperar y con gran emoción corearon el nombre de la cantante. La Vocaloid pelirosada bailaba al compás de la melodía,

_**Migi kara hidari he to**_

_**Kotoba ga nagareru**_

_**Taikutsusou na kao**_

_**Gomen mitsumeru kimi**_

En las manos de los fans había tubos fluorescentes rosados, con los cuales trataban de iluminaban un poco más el lugar.

_**Jigen no kabe koete**_

_**Itsu de mo ai i yuku**_

_**Kokoro no junbi wo**_

_**Chanto shite oite ne**_

"¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¡Luka!" era lo que coreaban las personas.

_**Kimi no koto**_

_**Dare yori mo wakatteru**_

_**Dakara watashi mi makasete**_

_**Kowagaraide futari de adorimashou**_

Con último guiño coqueto empezó su nuevo baile.

_**¡Ruka Ruka Naito Fiiba!**_

_**Hajikeru rizumu ni awasete**_

_**Iya na koto muni mo ka **_

_**Mo zenbu wasurete**_

_**¡Ruka Ruka Naito Fiiba!**_

_**Watashi wa koko ni iru kara**_

_**Sukoshi de mo shinse wo**_

_**Sorashicha dame dame yo**_

Mientras la audiencia continuaba disfrutando del espectáculo, una joven de cabello verdeaqua observaba todo desde su asiento especial. Junto ambas manos en su regazo mientras una suave sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

"_Luka-san realmente lo hace bien"_ Pensó con alegría. Verla a su amiga actuar la hacía feliz.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios al recordar todo lo sucedido la semana anterior: su desmayo durante las grabaciones de _"Band End Night"_, el regaño por parte de Luka y Meiko, la cancelación de su actuación en el show por orden de su Master, las actitudes hostiles de Rin y por último, la constante preocupación de Len. Aunque éste último apenas conversaba con ella; por lo que la verdeaqua asumió que el chico aun se sentía incomodo a su alrededor.

"_Es un rotundo No Miku. No actuaras en el próximo concierto. Estos desmayos que tienes no me dejan tranquilo y me temo que el virus se está expandiendo más rápido que antes."_

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Su Master estaba exagerando sobre el tema.

"_No intentes hacer que cambie de opinión porque no lo lograras. Esto es por tu propio bien"_

─Sí, lo sé─ Pensó en voz alta. _"Por supuesto que sé muy bien que es por mi propio bien. Sin embargo, ¿Por cuánto resistiré esto?"_

─Miku-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?─ La voz de Meiko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

─Sí, solo estaba pensativa─ Respondió con una sonrisa. Volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor. –Debe ser realmente satisfactorio saber que las personas están coreando tu nombre porque los haces felices.

─Tu deberías saberlo, no fue hasta hace poco que continuabas cantando arriba de los escenarios, con miles de fanáticos coreando tu nombre─ Tomó asiento a su lado. –Solo será por un breve tiempo, ya verás que pronto volverás a cantar en varios conciertos.

─S-Si, tienes razón─ Sus manos apretaron su falda. –Meiko-Onee-chan, ¿Por qué no estás en el escenario?

─Ya he cantado─ Respondió con un guiñó coqueto. –Cante _"Color Chronicle". _No es muy conocida, pero sirvió para comenzar con el espectáculo.

─Awww, me perdí de tu performance─ Hizo un tierno puchero. –Y yo que tenía planeado ver. Maldigo a mi falta de sueño

─Lo lamento─ Aseveró entre risas. Se sentía conmovida por la actitud infantil de su hermana menor. –Pero es que dormías tan plácidamente, que me sentía culpable de despertarte.

─B-Bueno. Te perdono si me acompañas a hasta un lugar donde pueda ver mejor el concierto.

─Bien─ Se levantó y estiró su mano hacia ella. –Tenemos un trato.

Miku sonrió ante la broma de su Onee-san y gustosamente aceptó el acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sosteniendo una sombrilla blanca y bailando al ritmo de la música, la cantante con traje de marinero lila sonreía a los espectadores mientras que de sus labios comenzaba a salir las estrofas de su canción.

_**Merry-go-round mitaini mawaru**_

_**Boku no atama na nanka**_

_**Wa mou guruquru sa**_

Llevó dos dedos a su labios para luego lanzarle un beso a la multitud, seguido de un guiño coqueto.

_**Kono ryoute kara**_

_**Koboresouna hodo**_

_**Kimi ni moratta ai wa**_

_**Doko ni suteyou?**_

_**Kagiri no aru**_

_**Shoumounhin nante boku wa**_

_**Iranai yo**_

─Recuerda Len, que luego de Gumi sigues tu─ Mencionó su hermana mientras se acomodaba la falda de su vestido blanco y negro. –Estoy muy feliz.

─¿Por qué?─ Preguntó con desgano y fingiendo prestarle atención a su hermana gemela.

─¡¿Cómo que por qué?!─ Tomó del cuello de su camisa para así acercar sus rostros. ─¡Eres un baka Len-kun!─ Lo soltó bruscamente y el rubio cayó al suelo. ─¡Es sencilla la respuesta!─ Uno de sus zapatos amarillos pisaba la cabeza de su hermano. –Ahora que Hatsune Miku no puede cantar, nosotros, la familia Kagamine─ Se golpeó el pecho con un puño. –Tomaremos el liderazgo de la compañía Yamaha y pasaremos a ser las estrellas Vocaloids. Kagamine Rin será la nueva Diva del pop─ Mencionó con orgullo.

Y no pudo evitar divagar en la fantasía:

─_¡Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan!─ Coreaba la muchedumbre al ver el hermoso rostro de su cantante favorita._

─_¡Eso es mis naranjitas! ¿A quién aman?─ Preguntó con una sonrisa y los fans respondieron "¡A Rin-chan!". ─¡Eso es mis lindas naranjas! ¿Y la de verde es…?_

─_¡Nuestra enemiga!─ Exclamaron con diversión._

─_Jo jo jo jo jo jo─ Colocó la mano debajo de su barbilla. –Tienen razón mis pequeños, tienen razón._

_En ese momento apareció la joven Hatsune Miku, vestida con ropa totalmente andrajosa, con el cabello suelto sin peinarse y el rostro cubierto de tierra; sin olvidar de su amado negi en brazos. Sosteniéndolo como si fuese un bebe._

─_Oh majestuosa y maravillosa Kagamine Rin, me inclino ante su benevolencia y me disculpo de ante mano al hacer que sea testigo de mi presencia nefasta y despreciable─ Dijo en tonos dramáticos e inclinándose delante de la rubia. –Por favor, se lo imploro, desearía saber si puedo cantar aunque sea una canción de veinte segundos. Se lo imploro─ Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a sollozar._

─_Humph─ Dio pequeños golpecitos a su barbilla. –No lo sé, tal vez debería pensarlo─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. –Está bien, pero solo por esta ocasión._

─_¿En verdad?─ Preguntó emocionada. ─¡Muchísimas gracias señorita Rin!─ Se lanzó hacia los pies de ella para así abrazarla por las piernas. ─¡Usted que es tan maravillosa, talentosa, exitosa, perfecta y brillante, la mejor Vocaloid de la historia!_

"_Si, eso sería perfecto"_ Pensó mientras en su rostro se posaba una sonrisa divertida.

Len suspiró al ver el comportamiento de su gemela y con mucho esfuerzo, demasiado para él cabe aclarar, logró liberarse la presión impuesta por su hermana y dirigirse hacia el escenario. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al sentir una punzada en la cabeza, ¡Y todo por culpa del zapato amarillo de su hermana! Ahora no solo maldecía a su hermana, si no también a las vestuaristas, que decidieron que su gemela usara esa clase de calzado. ¡Prácticamente podía matar a una persona con esos tacones!

"_Agh. Duele" _Se masajeó la cabeza._ "Ya me las pagaras Rin"_

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio hacia donde se dirigía y lamentablemente, terminó chocando con una persona para luego caer al suelo.

─¡Oye fíjate!─ Dijo con molestia. El golpe de su hermana lo había puesto de mal humor.

─L-Lo siento mucho L-Len-kun.

─¡M-Miku-nee!─ Ahora no solo se sentía adolorido, si no también culpable. Había tratado de manera hostil a Miku. –L-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte─ Se levantó de un salto y estiró una mano hacia ella.

─G-Gracias, eres muy amable─ Murmuró con el rostro sonrosado y aceptó su ayuda.

Cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto se sintieron mas avergonzados y el rojo carmín de sus mejillas era prueba de ello. Al estar a la misma altura se miraron con vergüenza pero aun así no se soltaron.

─M-Miku-nee─ Aclaró su garganta. ─¿C-Como te encuentras?

─B-Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

─Ah. Qué bien.

Tal vez haya sido unos segundos que estuvieron en silencio pero para ambos fue una eternidad.

─D-Debo irme─ Murmuró ella y soltó su mano.

─Y-Ya veo─ Se sintió dolido al ver que esa calidez desapareció.

─N-Nos vemos luego─ Dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo al camerino, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente y sin voltearse dijo. –B-Buena suerte en tu presentación.

Len se sorprendió al comienzo sin embargo una dulce sonrisa adornó su rostro y parecía ser que la calidez volvió a él. Decidido, se dirigió hacia el escenario sintiéndose diferente; porque los buenos deseos por parte de Miku fueron suficientes para que él se sintiera feliz y brillante.

Como un fuego artificial.

Se detuvo unos momentos. ¡Eso era! ¡Se sentía como un fuego artificial! Y tal vez, solo tal vez, de esa manera podía demostrarle al mundo entero e inclusive a su adorada hermana mayor como se sentía al respecto.

Vio como uno de los organizadores le indicaba donde ubicarse, a pesar de las pocas luces en escena distinguió a los guitarristas y al baterista, cada uno de ellos en sus puestos.

Ya lo había decidido y no daría marcha atrás.

Sus manos temblorosas sujetaron con firmeza el micrófono, cerró los ojos por un breve momento mientras un suave suspiro brotaba de sus labios. Se recordó que está sería la última canción de la noche y que él era el encargado de dar al concierto un perfecto cierre; con una de sus mejores canciones _"Servant of Evil"_

Sin embargo.

─¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!─ Gritó con una sonrisa. –Se que debería cantar _"Servant of Evil", _pero, me gustaría deleitarnos con una de mis canciones favoritas y con la que más me siento identificado en este momento. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!─ Lanzó hacia las gradas su saco negro, quedando solo con el chaleco oscuro en la parte de arriba.

Se volvió hacia el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

"_**Saisho kara kimi wo suki deirarete yoka tta" nante **_

_**Sora ni utaunda**_

Los gritos de las fanáticas no se hicieron esperar. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás Vocaloids sobre él, sin embargo, sabía que por más que mirase hacia ellos no encontraría "su" rostro. Sintiéndose algo decepcionado, decidió no darse por vencido, si algo había decidido sería conquistarla; sin importar que su hermana, sus amigos o incluso el Master no estuvieran de acuerdo.

_**Tsumekon da yume wo uchi ageru basho**_

_**Sagashi motome te kono machi kara deta**_

_**Furueru chakushin dengen wo kitta**_

_**Moe dasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai**_

No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Dónde se encontraría la verdeaqua? Antes de que le dijera que debía salir a escena, habia intentado encontrarla, solo para poder platicar con ella por unos momentos, más las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba.

_**Sekai no owari ga ima otozure tatoshitara**_

_**Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni isshona nonine**_

Recordó por un momento la sonrisa de Miku y no pudo evitar sonrosarse, pero sabía que debía concentrarse para hacer una buena presentación. Anheló con todo su ser, aunque fuese por un instante, poder tomar la mano de la verdeaqua y así contemplar juntos una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

_**Like a Fire Flower**_

_**Boku g**__**a kie chawanaiyouni **_

_**Hi no kona chira se yume uchi agare**_

Algo en su interior le decía que mirase hacia la izquierda, solo por un breve segundo, y entre las sombras la encontró a ella junto al Master, quien la abrazaba de manera protectora y así evitar que se cayera al suelo. Sintió una extraña y desconocida punzada en su pecho, muy cerca de "su corazón"; ignoró aquel malestar y las palabras que seguían en su canción tenían otro significado. O al menos en está ocasión.

"_**Saisho kara kimi wo suki ninaranakya yoka tta" Nante**_

_**Uso madetsuite**_

Miku se tensó al sentir la mirada de su querido hermano menor. Aquellos ojos azules le transmitieron demasiados sentimientos a la vez, a tal punto de que no pudo saber con claridad cómo se sentía el muchacho; vio tristeza, dolor, odio, incluso alegría. Era demasiado para que ella lo pudiera comprender.

─¿Master?

─¿Si Miku-chan?

─¿P-Podría so-soltarme? Por favor─ Pidió algo apenada.

─Claro, pero, ¿Estás segura de que podrás permanecer de pie?─ Vio el rostro de la verdeaqua y se sintió aliviado al ver que su estado era normal.

─S-Si. Solo quiero ir al camerino─ Respondió en una especie de murmullo.

─Bien─ Lentamente, movió el brazo de su cintura. ─¿Deseas que te acompaña hasta ahí?

─N-No, no es necesario─ Le obsequió una de sus hermosas sonrisas y para su suerte, eso fue suficiente para que él se sintiera tranquilo. –L-Los esperaré a todos en el camerino─ Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a esa habitación.

Sabía que estaba mal irse antes de que su hermano pequeño terminara su canción, sin embargo, una sensación de incomodidad no la dejaba tranquila y lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. No. No se permitiría llorar, no ahora, no en estos momentos y menos en una ocasión como la de hoy; era el concierto de sus queridos amigos y todos ellos se estaban esforzando lo más que podían. Sería muy cruel de su parte preocuparlos.

No. Debía resistir y no permitir que ese virus ganara. No iba a dejar de luchar. Hasta esa fecha, soportaría cualquier dolor.

Incluso el de la despedida.

─~Whaa~ Gumi se siente exhausta. Lo mejor será que tome un descanso─ Miku escuchó la voz de la peliverde y no pudo evitar sonreír. Gumi siempre estaba animada.

Aun así no se detuvo, ya tenía decidido irse lo más pronto posible hacia el camerino.

─¿Uh? ¡Miku-chan!─ Demasiado tarde, ella la había visto. ─¡Miku-chan, Miku-chan!─ Se le acercó con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro. ─¡Miku-chan! ¿Has visto mi actuación? ¿Estuve bien? ¿Verdad, verdad?

─H-Hai, Gumi. Has estado increíble─ Respondió con dificultad. Su mano se recostó sobre la pared más próxima y fingió tener una sonrisa de felicidad. Por suerte, Gumi lo creyó.

─¡Qué bueno! Me sentía algo nerviosa al principio, solo esperaba a que lo hiciera muy bien. Así como tu Miku-chan.

─¿C-Como yo?- Repitió confundida.

─¡Sí! Porque Miku-chan canta de manera increíble y sus canciones son muy alegres y lindas. Me hace muy feliz escucharlas o escucharte cantar, como tus fans. Ellos también deben sentirse felices, ¿No te parece?─ Sonrió divertida. –Después de todo, ellos también tienen una sonrisa en el rostro al oír tus canciones. ¿No es lindo?

La verdeaqua guardó silencio por unos momentos, tratando así poder analizar mejor las palabras dichas por Gumi. ¿Feliz? ¿Sus canciones y su voz hacían felices a las personas? ¿Realmente era de esa manera? Su mente comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos en donde se situaba en el centro del estadio, con un micrófono en mano, y cantaba todas las canciones que escribía o inclusive, las que el Master habia ideado para ella.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, donde se encontraría su "corazón". ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Acaso había olvidado su razón de ser? ¡Era una Vocaloid! Ella fue creada para cantar y permitir a las personas expresar sus sentimientos a través de su voz.

"_Miku-chan cantará todas las canciones del Master y hará feliz a las personas"_

Recordó aquella vieja promesa.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarla?

─¿M-Miku-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?─ Se le acercó y sujetó con cuidado de su cintura. ─¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al Master? ¿O a Kaito-Onii-san y Meiko-Onee-san?

─N-No, estoy bien Gumi─ Le sonrió para tranquilizarla. –No tienes de que preocuparte.

─P-Pero.

─¿Sabes que podrías hacer por mi?─ Gumi negó con la cabeza. ─¿Qué te parece si me traes un negi? Quizá eso me haga sentir mejor.

─¿Un negi?─ Parpadeó sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. ─¡Oh es verdad! ¡Miku-chan ama los negis! Bien, bien. Quédate aquí ¿Si? ¡Gumi-chan traerá el mejor negi para Miku!─ Exclamó entre risas. –Pero espérame aquí. ¿Entendido?─ La verdeaqua asintió con una sonrisa.

Vio como la jovencita de vestimenta amarilla desaparecía por los pasillos, rumbo a quien sabe dónde. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿En donde encontraría Gumi un negi? Una opción sería que le pidiera a alguno de los encargados, pero, ellos estaban ocupados por el concierto.

"_¡El concierto! Len-kun iba a realizar la última canción de la noche" _Acomodó su falda y peinó sus coletas. _"Es lo máximo que puedo hacer ahora"_ Miró en ambas direcciones del corredor y al ver que no nadie estaba en los corredores, comenzó a correr. _"Debo llegar pronto, antes de que termine todo"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!─ Gritó con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, para luego correr hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

─¡Len eso estuvo increíble!─ Su gemela no perdió tiempo y se le lanzó encima. ─¡Estuviste in-cre-i-ble! No cabe duda de que somos hermanos. Gemelos para ser exactos─ Comentó entre risas.

─…R-Rin…n-no puedo r-respira…

─¡Upss! Perdón─ Lo soltó al ver que su rostro estaba a punto de ser azul.

─Ten más cuidado Rin-chan─ Mencionó Meiko mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse. –Lo has hecho muy bien, Len-kun.

─G-Gracias Me-Meiko-Onee-chan.

─Es cierto, lo has hecho muy bien Len. Aunque todo haya sido de improvisado y no cantaras la canción que ya estaba establecida─ Aseveró una voz masculina. –Pero aun así, lo has hecho bien.

El ruido de la batería comenzó a sonar, marcando un ritmo conocido por todos los Vocaloids, quienes al instante, voltearon en dirección al centro del escenario. La ausencia de luces no ayudaba, sin embargo, farolas blancas comenzaron a parpadear al compás del sonido.

─¿Q-Que es eso?─ Preguntó la rubia un tanto desconcertada.

_**Sekai de ichi-ba OHIME-SAMA**_

_**Sou-yu atsukai**_

_**KOKORO-ete Yone?**_

Mientras la verdeaqua cantaba su canción más conocida, iba subiendo al escenario desde una plataforma escondida en el mismo. Con una gran sonrisa, y escuchando los gritos y alaridos de los fanáticos, empezó a realizar la coreografía de _"World is Mine"_; sin olvidarse de lo más importante, disfrutar de su actuación y tratar de hacer felices a las personas con su voz.

_**Sono-ichi**_

_**Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**_

_**Sono-ni**_

_**Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**_

Miró hacia donde estaba su Master y le sonrió, acompañado por un guiño coqueto. El hombre solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba; aquella niña era toda una rebelde, sin embargo, podía notar que estaba feliz. ¿Por qué arruinarle la diversión? Mientras más distraída esté, más fácil será afrontar la despedida.

_**Sono-san **_

_**Watashi no hito-koto niwa**_

_**Mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto, wakattara **_

_**migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!**_

_**Betsu ni**_

_**Wagamama nante ittenaidakara KIMI ni**_

_**Kokoro kara omotte**_

_**Hoshii no kawaiite**_

Escuchando de fondo a las personas cantar su canción, no pudo sentirse más satisfecha. Más viva que nunca.

_**Sekai de ichi-ba Ohime-sama**_

_**Ki ga tsuite nee nee**_

_**Mataseru nante rongai yo**_

_**Watashi wo dare to omotteru no?**_

_**Mou nanda ga**_

_**Amai mono ga tabetai!**_

_**Ima sugu ni yo**_

La canción terminó con esa última frase y la Diva del pop hizo una de sus clásicas poses para acabar la performance mientras los confetis plateados salían de los cañones. La muchedumbre clamaba su nombre con energía y felicidad; ¿Y cómo no estar felices? Si su amada Diva había aparecido sorpresivamente y entonaba una de sus mejores canciones.

─¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas!─ Se despidió con la mano y corrió hacia el camerino.

─¡Miku-chan!─ La peliverde corrió hacia ella y la abordó con un abrazo cariñoso. ─¡Has estado estupendo!

─G-Gracias Gumi.

─Miku-chan, eso ha sido increíble, no espere a que salieras por aquel lugar. ¡Estuviste maravillosa!─ Kaito halago a su hermana pequeña y luego volvió a centrarse en el helado de su mano.

─Onii-chan, gracias.

─Creí que no podías, no, me corrijo, que no debías cantar─ Mencionó la rubia con desdén mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Siempre sucedía lo mismo! ¡Hatsune Miku se llevaba toda la gloria a pesar de sus esfuerzos!

─Rin, no seas hostil con Miku-chan─ La pelirosa habló amablemente. –Deberías sentirte feliz de que a pesar de no estar en condiciones, Miku pudo sorprender a los fanáticos con esa presentación.

─Es verdad Rin-chan─ El Mastar estuvo de acuerdo. –Aunque, eso no quiere decir que no haya estado estupenda tu presentación. Al igual que tu hermano y todos los demás.

─Humph─ Frunció el ceño y miró hacia otra dirección cruzada de brazos.

─Debemos festejar este acontecimiento. ¿Qué les parece?─ Sugirió el samurái de cabello purpura.

─¡Perfecto!─ Tomó la bufanda de Kaito y la estiró. ─¡Tomaremos el mejor Sake que existe! ¡Uno de mis mejores Sakes!

─….M-Me ahog-go…n-no re-respiro…─ De su boca salía un chibi Kaito fantasmal en busca del camino divino.

Len guardó silencio y observó a sus demás compañeros. Las expresiones divertidas de sus rostros, el ambiente cálido, la armonía de la habitación; estar en aquel lugar era simplemente gratificante. Solo por un breve segundo dirigió su mirada hacia la verdeaqua, quien al sentirse observada le devolvió la mirada. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero aún así, no apartaron la vista.

Miku sonrió dulcemente y Len volvió a sentir aquella calidez en su pecho. Aunque no conociera el verdadero significado de esa sensación, disfrutaba de ella todo el tiempo posible y de algo estaba seguro, Hatsune Miku era la única que lo hacía sentir de esa manera; y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de peor manera al leer sus labios y comprender el mensaje silencioso que ella le había enviado.

"_Lo has hecho bien"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación. No retuvo el suspiro cansador que brotó de sus labios, ¿Cómo no sentirse exhausto? ¡Si casi todos los Vocaloids estaban borrachos o medio dormidos en el suelo o los sillones! Ahora comprendía que habia sido una mala idea esta fiesta.

"_Incluso Rin esta festejando" _Caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. _"Si sobria es temible, estando borracha es peor. ¿Dónde quedo eso de que los menores de edad no pueden tomar alcohol? Todo por culpa de Meiko-Onee-san"_ Pensó con lastima. Bueno, el lado positivo de la situación era que él había podido escapar.

Cuando se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su habitación sus ojos se posaron en la silueta sentada en el suelo. El color subió a su rostro al reconocer a la persona. Miku estaba sentada en el suelo recostando su espalda contra la entra de su alcoba y parecía estar metida en sus propios pensamientos; o era eso, o ella se habia quedado dormida.

Con pasos suaves y lentos se le acercó, asegurándose de no asustarla. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a la verdeaqua y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos. Al observarla en silencio, en su mente aparecían las letras de su canción.

_Umare mo sodachi mo_

_Barabarana bokura_

_Sugata mo katachi mo_

_Sorozorena bokura_

La menor de los Hatsune descubrió su mirada, percatándose de la presencia del rubio. Al principio se asustó al verlo, mas no tardó en tranquilizarse; ya que sabía, que a pesar de todo, él nunca le haría daño.

_Otoko mo onna mo_

Algo apenado, tomó una de las manos de la verdeaqua entre las suyas y la estrechó con fuerza, sintiendo la increíble necesidad de no dejarla ir.

_Chiguhaguna bokura_

_Sore de mo kokoro mo_

─Miku─ La contempló embelesado.

─Len─ Por alguna extraña razón, ella le sonrió.

_Hitotsu ni dekita nara_

Con su mano libre, acarició la mejilla de la verdeaqua. Espero alguna clase de señal, algún indicio que le dijera lo incomoda que se sentía, que detestaba aquel tacto, que incluso lo odiaba y deseaba que se alejase de ella; pero nada de eso ocurrió. Miku solo lo contemplaba en silencio, con las mejillas del rostro sonrosadas y una mirada clara y sincera.

Y simplemente lo dejo ser. No puedo resistirlo más.

Con suavidad y delicadeza, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, para así unirlos en un cálido y dulce primer beso. Su primer beso. Y se lo daba a la persona que amaba.

Si. A quien amaba.

Lo que él sentía. Esa sensación desconocida. No era más que amor.

Amor hacia Miku.

Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la cercanía. Sus dedos sostuvieron la barbilla de Miku mientras ella recostaba las manos sobre los sus hombros. Quedando así por quien sabe cuánto tiempo; ¿Pero que importaba? Al menos, a ellos no les importó nada.

Lentamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, separaron sus labios pero aun estaba presente en ellos el contacto de sus cuerpos, envueltos en un agradable y tranquilo silencio. Orbes aquamarinos y azules se mantuvieron fijos en el otro.

_**─"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" Nante Sora ni utaunda─**_ Canturreó cerca de su oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. **_(*)_**

Ella rió ante sus palabras y él no podía pedir más.

Porque estás noche no había sido de romance, fue de alegría y felicidad. Como una Flor de fuego que brilla en el cielo.

Ahora solo debían esperar a que todo floreciera.

Y eso era suficiente para ambos.

* * *

¡Siii! Por fin se dieron un beso...Al fin, ya íbamos por el séptimo capitulo y nada..¡Que bueno que Len se animo a besarla, y Miku correspondió! (O al menos eso se entendió..xD)

Ahora viene la parte donde se aclaran todas las dudas: Los romajis presentes en este capitulo son de las siguientes canciones: **_"Luka Luka Fever Night"_**_ (Megurine Luka)__-_**_ "Ama no Jaku"_**_ (Gumi Megpoid)__-_**_ "Fire Flower"_**_ (Kagamine Len)__-_**_ "World is Mine" _**_(Hatsune Miku)_

Por último _**(*)**_: Según algunas traducciones, esta frase en español sería así :_"Estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de amarte desde el principio" Cantaré esas palabras al cielo. _(Existen otras traducciones, pero me gustó mas esta)

Bien, bien, creo que es todo por ahora.

Ando media ocupada por el colegio y también con mis otros fics..(además, estoy en el proceso de creación de otro, así que...ando medio-medio..) ¡Pero voy a tratar de actualizar pronto..Al menos lo voy a intentar.


	8. Wiegenlied del corazón

_**¡Hola! Canciones de Cuna** reportándose..._ ¿Fue bastante la espera? Creo que sí, pero luego de una semana un tanto movidita...(por no decir del asco) ¡He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo! Si que si...

Saben que Vocaloid no es mío, solo la historia de este fic...Algo es algo..

Así que, sin mas que decir, las/os dejo con la lectura..

_**¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Rurira rurira kono utagoe wa**_

_**Dare no moto e to todoku no kana?**_

_**Kotoba to iu kagi wo te ni ire**_

_**Hiraku michi no tobira**_

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios al oír que no había desafinado en ningún momento, sin embargo, algo no le convencía de este ensayo. Si no salía perfecto, no podría realizar el nuevo video de _"The Clockwork's Lullaby"_ y todo su esfuerzo sería en vano, no podía permitirse ello; si quería ser la nueva Diva del pop, tenía que ser perfecta en todo.

Mejor que Hatsune Miku.

Sin embargo, el malestar que sentía su cuerpo, le impedía realizar esa maldita práctica.

─Aun me duele la cabeza─ Pensó en voz alta. –Estúpida resaca.

─No fue buena idea que tomaras sake con Meiko─ La pelirosada junto a ella bajo el libro sobre sus manos para verla a la rubia. –Tal vez debería haberte detenido.

─¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Tú también bebiste Onee-chan─ Megurine Luka se sonrosó por la vergüenza.

─E-Eso no es lo importante─ Aclaró su garganta. –Dime. ¿Por qué te detienes?

─Yo. Creo que no me siento bien─ Se llevó la mano a la frente. –Tal vez debería descansar un poco─ Tomó asiento junto a la pelirosada. ─¿Qué lees?

─¿Esto?─ Levanto su libro. –Son las letras de las próximas canciones que deberé cantar, y estoy estudiando los romajis─ Respondió con una sonrisa. –Como tú, debo de esforzarme para dar lo mejor y hacer que la canción sea perfecta.

─¿Perfecta? Pero si tu cantas bien Luke-nee, no tienes que practicar─ Infló sus mejillas. –Cantas mejor que cualquiera, incluso, que Miku-nee─ Frunció el ceño al mencionar ese nombre. ─¿Crees que no lo haces bien?

─No es eso─ Negó con la cabeza. –Pienso que mejoro cada día y en cada ensayo. La perfección no existe, y si así lo fuera, todo sería muy fácil─ Con su mano libre, rozó el cabello de la rubia. –Nosotros debemos esforzarnos para complacer a nuestros fans y seguidores, solo queremos su felicidad. ¿No te parece?

Rin guardó silencio ante las palabras de su hermana. Estaba un poco confusa y algo sorprendida, que no sabía qué hacer exactamente, ni siquiera que decir, solo la observaba; en algún momento se peguntó, que debía hacer en ese momento.

─Tranquila, no tienes que pensar igual que yo─ Rió ante la expresión de la mayor de los Kagamine. –Solo, ten presente mis palabras. ¿Sí?─ Le sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón rojo. –Por cierto, no te sobre esfuerces, no queremos que alguien más de la familia se enferme. Con Miku es suficiente.

La rubia contempló como Luka tomaba el libro entre sus brazos con una sonrisa, se acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello rosado, para luego dirigirle una última mirada.

─Recuerda dar lo mejor de ti, tus fans lo apreciaran─ Mencionó con su calmado tono de voz. –Nos veremos luego Rin-chan.

Su boca se cerró al ver como la pelirosada desaparecía de la habitación, antes de que pudiera decir algo. La mano extendida continuó sobre el aire hasta que los dedos comenzaron a cerrarse, formando un puño, la expresión de su rostro cambió drásticamente; la sonrisa que una vez tuvo se había borrado y era remplazado por un ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Apretó los dientes, ahogando un grito de frustración.

_«Siempre es ella. Siempre terminamos pensando en ella. ¡Siempre ella, ella y solo ella!» _Pisó el suelo con fuerza. _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre es así? ¡Hatsune Miku esto, Hatsune Miku aquello! ¿Por qué? ¡No es la única Vocaloid de esta casa!»_ Cayó sobre el sillón y se cruzó de brazos. _«No es la única talentosa de la casa. Onee-chan, Onii-chan, Luka-Nee, Gumi-Chan y todos los demás Vocaloids, ¡Incluso mi hermano! Somos tan o más talentosos que ella»_

Contempló las letras sobre la hoja y suspiró. Aunque se esforzara, aunque todos sus ensayos fueran perfectos y sin desafinación alguna, siempre sería la sombra de la verdeaqua; siempre sería la segunda favorita. Por más que tuviera fans.

Hatsune Miku seguiría siendo la número uno.

─No importa si me esfuerzo, todo seguirá igual─ Refunfuñó por lo bajo. –Incluso cuando le prohibieron cantar, incluso cuando le aconsejaron no esforzarse demasiado, incluso al oír las advertencias del Master; ella siguen haciendo lo que quiere. Como siempre─ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. –Como siempre.

Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

─Me estoy cansando de esto─ Murmuró antes de caer dormida. Esperando a que ese dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las notas que provenían de su guitarra llenaba por completo la habitación, junto con un suave tarareo. La sonrisa de su rostro parecía brillar y sus ojos claros reflejaban alegría; pero el verdadero motivo estaba escondido en su "corazón".

Desde la entrada de la sala de ensayo, lo contemplaba su hermana mayor junto con un peliazul, quien estaba a punto de quedar sin aliento por lo fuerte que estaba sujetada su bufanda. La castaña sonrió al ver como el más joven de los Kagamine deslumbraba en su ensayo y no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en el concierto; la idea de cantar una canción que no estaba en el programa, ignorando lo establecido, fue demasiado osado. Nunca se habría imaginado que Len haría algo como eso.

Y con una última nota se terminó la canción. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios y con cuidado dejo la guitarra sobre su soporte, para luego dirigirse hacia sus hermanos mayores.

─¿Y-Y bien, que les pareció?─ Preguntó un tanto nervioso. Esperaba a que todo haya sido excelente, si quería impresionar a alguien.

─Fue increíble, Len-kun. Lo has hecho bien─ Con su mano libre le revolvió el cabello y con la otra sujetó con fuerza la bufanda azul. –¡Tu di algo!─ Ordenó con enojo.

─…M-Me a-a-ahogo….─ Alcanzó a murmurar.

─¡Esa no es excusa!─ Con sus dos manos lo sujetó por la bufanda. –¡Al menos dile algo!

Kaito intentó liberarse del agarre de la castaña, sin embargo, por un mal cálculo en sus brazos, o quizá su propia estupidez y torpeza, sus manos terminaron posándose sobre el busto de Meiko. Los presentes de la habitación guardaron silencio, esperando a que alguno dijera algo; pero el silencio estaba presente y no parecía querer irse.

─…Uh…─ Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. No sabía si era por la vergüenza o por otra cosa. ─…M-Mei-chan..yo..─ Repentinamente, ella lo soltó.

─Está bien Kaito, fue un accidente─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. Pero aun así, el peliazul sudó frío.

─…Y-Yo.. -aha…─ Se rascó la nuca. _«Me voy a morir»_ Pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

─Len-kun─ El rubio tembló notablemente ante la mención de su nombre.

─S-Si..¿Onee-chan?─ Trato de calmarse, porque no quería alterar a su hermana mayor.

─¿Podrías salir de la habitación por un momento?─ Preguntó amablemente, sin embargo, un aura maligna podía verse a su alrededor.

─¡H-Hai!─ Respondió de inmediato y haciendo una pose militar. Vio a su hermano mayor mirándolo suplicante. _«Lo siento Kaito-nii-chan, pero aprecio mi mucho mi vida»_ Pensó con diversión y rápidamente abandonó el cuarto.

─¡C-Chotto m-ma-matte-e!─ Levantó su mano como si quisiera detenerlo. –Len-kun─ Lloriqueó su nombre. –…No me dejes solito…─ Cayó de rodillas al suelo. ─…N-No me dejes solito…

─Bakaito─ Escuchó una voz de ultratumba llamándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se negó a mirar hacia atrás. –Bakaito…

─¡A-A-AH M-M-M-Me-Mei-c-chan….!─ Arrodillado, comenzó a retroceder, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Viéndose completamente acorralado, no se lo ocurrió otra cosa que hacer lo correcto. ─¡…G-Gome-men…!─ Se tiró al suelo y suplicó por su vida.

Aunque él sabía, que estaría muerto dentro de poco.

El joven Kagamine suspiró. –Lo bueno es que pude escapar─ Murmuró para sí mismo. –Tal vez, debería ver como esta Miku-nee- Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al pensar en ella. –Miku.

Con una enorme sonrisa, y un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, se encamino hacia el cuarto de la verdeaqua. Y mientras caminaba, oyó un grito de terror un tanto femenino.

─¡KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

─¡TÚ, PERVERTIDO!

Len suspiró, lo mejor sería no intervenir. Un fuerte estruendo lo hizo brincar en su lugar.

_«Tal vez, no debería haberlo dejado solo. Pero, si intervenía, probablemente estaría como él» _La sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció. _«Además, tengo un motivo para permanecer existiendo»_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Yoku niteru kedo**_

_**Sukoshi chigau sonna futari ga**_

_**Kou shite deatta no**_

_**Nanika no en deshou**_

Una dulce voz se escuchaba en la lejanía. Solo pudo comprender que era una voz femenina.

_**Sukoshi tachidomatte**_

_**Ohanashi demo**_

_**Koko de shite ikimasen ka**_

_**Futari de?**_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces antes de que su visión volviera a la normalidad y pudiera reconocer los objetos a su alrededor. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios y con su mano libre quitó el rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos, dormir le había hecho bien, el dolor de cabeza desapareció, o al menos un poco; pero recordó que no eran momento para descansar, debía practicar y superar a su enemigo.

─…S-Sera mejor ir a practicar…─ Murmuró medio dormida. _«Aunque, tengo mucho sueño y este sillón es muy cómodo»._

─¿Has dormido bien, Rin-chan?─ Preguntó amablemente una voz delicada. La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocerla.

_«¿Acaso es..?»_ Levantó la vista y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos aquamarinos, los cuales la miraban con dulzura.

─Vaya, ahora te has despertado completamente─ Mencionó con alegría de que su hermana menor estuviera despierta.

─¡Whah!─ Gritó asustada y cayó al suelo de manera brusca. _«Agh…mi cabeza» _Su mano se ubicó sobre la zona de impacto y masajeó con suavidad. _«Necesitaré otro moño para ocultar esto»_

─¡Rin-chan!─ Se levantó rápidamente para arrodillarse sobre el suelo. ─¿Te encuentras bien?─ Estiró su mano, esperando a que la rubia la tomara, sin embargo, ello no ocurrió.

─¡No me toques!─ Golpeó el dorso de su mano y la miró con enojo.

─¿R-Rin-chan?─ Miró su mano y vio una pequeña marca rojiza. ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe como para dejar un moretón?

La mayor de los Kagamine observó a la verdeaqua por unos momentos y se percató de lo que hizo. –Lo siento─ Murmuró desviando la mirada. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero, no se sentía preparada como para mirarla a la cara.

─Oh...e-e-esto…no fue nada..D-Descuida─ Trató de ocultar las lagrimas, pero sus ojos se vieron brillosos. –…L-Lamento haberte asustado…─ Una sonrisa falsa apareció. ─…¿P-Puedo ayudarte..?

─No gracias─ La interrumpió y se levantó del suelo. –Puedo sola─ Se limpió la suciedad inexistente.

Tragó pesadamente. No supo porque, pero estaba comenzando a marearse. –L-Lo siento….

─No te disculpes, si no has hecho nada malo─ Replicó un tanto cansada.

─A-Aun así…yo…

─¡Ash! Ya bastar…es molesto…─ Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho plano. ─¿Por qué insistes en disculparte? Ya lo he dicho, me he caído sola, no necesite tu ayuda y me he levantado. Fin de la historia.

Miku bajó la mirada al suelo. –L-Lo siento….

─¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡No quiero que te disculpes!─ Gritó al perder la paciencia. ─¡No necesito nada de ti, una niña vanidosa y pretenciosa! ¿Has entendido Hatsune? ¿O debo ser más clara? ¡N-A-D-A! ¡No quiero nada de ti!─ La señaló. –Solo me das dolor de cabeza..Ya ni te soporto y…─ Vio que en el sillón estaban sus partituras arrugadas. ─…M-Mis letras…─ Empujó a la verdeaqua y tomó las hojas. ─…¡¿Q-Que haz…Que has hecho?!─ Demandó molesta.

─…Y-Yo…yo solo..

─¡Te sentaste sobre mis letras! ¡¿Y ahora, como se supone que voy a practicar?! ¡Dímelo!─ La sujetó por los brazos y apretó con fuerza. ─¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Acaso quieres arruinar mi carrera?!

─…R-Rin-chan…Me e-estas…l-lastimando…─ Murmuró mientras las lagrimas caían. El dolor de su cabeza era insoportable.

─¡No!─ Apretó los dientes. ─¡T-Tu…tu! ¡Agh!─ La soltó bruscamente y Miku cayó sentada al suelo. ─¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Ahora no podré practicar!

─…L-Lo siento…t-te con-conseguiré…unas ho-hojas nuevas…l-lo haré…

─¡No necesito nada de ti!─ La fulminó con la mirada. –Ya has hecho bastante. ¡Eres una maldita!

─..E-Entiendo que…estés e-enojada…p-pero…─ Con un gran esfuerzo se levanto. ─..E-Eso no…te da de-derecho de insultarme…Q-Quieras o no─ Se limpió las lágrimas. –S-Sigo siendo…tú hermana mayor.

─Eres una─ Esas palabras, solo hicieron que la ira la cegara. Y no midió sus acciones.

Su mano derecha se elevó y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la mejilla de la verdeaqua. Miku cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Lentamente descubrió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver la escena; el más joven de los Vocaloids sostenía la muñeca de su hermana y se había posicionado delante de ella.

─No dejaré que le hagas daño a Miku-nee─ Declaró con seriedad.

─L-Len…─ Rin no salía de la sorpresa. ¿Su hermano la detuvo?

_«Len-kun»_ Miku se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. _«¿Por qué?»_

Una mueca de enojo se formó en su rostro. ─¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!─ Se liberó del agarre del rubio. ─¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

─Debería hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué intentaste lastimar a Miku-nee?─ Preguntó calmadamente.

─¡No la defiendas! ¡No hagas lo mismo que todos!─ Apretó los puños con fuerza. ─¡Todos hacen lo mismo! Siempre Miku. Miku esto. Miku aquello. Miku. Miku. Miku. Miku─ Pisó el suelo con fuerza. ─¡¿Y nosotros qué?! ¡¿Y los demás qué?! ¡¿Acaso no somos Vocaloids como ella?! ¡¿Acaso no merecemos el mismo reconocimiento que ella?! ¡No es justo!

─Deja de hacer un berrinche y discúlpate.

─¡No me des ordenes! Yo soy la mayor.

─¡Entonces compórtate como la hermana mayor y no como una niña!─ Ya había perdido la paciencia.

─¡No me grites!

Y así comenzó una discusión entre los gemelos Kagamine, mientras que la menor de los Hatsune, observaba la escena en completo silencio, rogando a que ellos se detuvieran. Pero sus deseos no se hicieron realidad; un fuerte dolor se acentuó en su pecho, no era nada comparado a algo que haya sentido con anterioridad. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas con libertad.

_«Basta. No peleen. Ustedes son hermanos»_ Vio como ellos se gritaban entre sí. _«Son_ _hermanos, deben ser unidos, deben estar unidos»_ Recordó el primer día en que ellos aparecieron.

**«¡Mucho gusto! Watashi wa Kagamine Rin desu»**

**«K-Konichiwa. Watashi wa Kagamine Ren desu» **

Esos dos niños de cabello rubio y ojos azules. La niña sonreía divertida y hablaba con alegría en su voz, mientras que el niño miraba tímidamente a los alrededores y cuando se percataba de que alguien lo estaba mirando se sonrojaba notoriamente.

_«No. No peleen. Sean como la primera vez. Sea como eran antes»_ Y lo decidió. _«¡No quiero que esto ocurra!»_

─¡Ya basta!─ Elevó el tono de voz y se posicionó en medio de ellos. Ubicó sus manos sobre la frente de cada uno. ─¡Dejen de pelear en este instante! ¡Se los ordeno como hermana mayor de ambos!

Los gemelos Kagamine parpadearon sorprendidos y se limitaron a responder al mismo tiempo. –S-Si Onee-chan.

Un suspiro de satisfacción apareció. –E-Eso está mejor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil y cayó hacia atrás, si no fuera porque Len la atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, se habría lastimado.

─¡Rin ve por ayuda!─ Ordenó desesperado.

─Len…─ Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre su hermano. _«¿Por qué estas tan pendiente de ella? ¿Acaso olvidas que es nuestra enemiga?»_ Se percato de la mirada que le dirigía su gemelo a la verdeaqua. _«¿Él está…?»_

─¡Rin no te quedes ahí quieta! ¡Ve por alguien!─ Con cuidado la ubicó sobre el sillón y clamó su nombre con desesperación. –Miku por favor, despierta.

Aun así, la rubia no se movió de su sitió, solo observó la escena en silencio. Y para su suerte, la menor de los Hatsune estaba despertándose.

─Miku─ Suspiró aliviado y corrió con delicadeza un mechón de su frente. ─¿Te sientes bien?

─M-Me duele…la...cabeza…─ Respondió con dificultad. Sintió los brazos del joven Kagamine envolviendo su cuerpo y un sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas. _«¿P-Por qué me siento así?»_

─Tal vez, deberíamos llevarte a tu habitación─ Pensó en voz alta. _«Espero que esto salga bien» _Y sorpresivamente, tomó a la verdeaqua en brazos. Ignorando el malestar de los mismo.

─¡Len-kun!─ El sonrojo se hizo más notorio. ─¿P-Por qué…?─ Vio la enorme sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro del rubio.

─Solo quiero ayudarte Miku-nee─ Respondió con dulzura y amabilidad. –Me aseguraré de que estés bien─ Al pasar cerca de su hermana dijo. –Luego hablaré contigo.

Rin no se atrevió a responderle, solo quedo estática en su lugar, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Apretó los dientes y sus puños se cerraron.

_«Incluso Len está pendiente de ella»_ Lanzó las hojas al suelo y completamente enojada, se dirigió a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─Len-kun, ya me siento mejor, no es necesario todo esto─ Murmuró algo avergonzada al ver como él le alimentaba.

─¡Tonterías! Debes recuperar fuerzas ¿Y qué mejor que comer tu platillo favorito? O en todo cosa, comida favorita─ Replicó sonriente. _«Su sonrojo es adorable»_

─E-Espera Len─ Sujetó sus muñecas. –Len─ Lo miró con tristeza. ─¿Por qué te enfrentaste a Rin? Ahora debe de estar enojada contigo─ Bajó la mirada a su regazo. –No me gusta saber…que..us-ustedes están peleados por mi…

─Miku─ Dejo la bandeja con comida en el suelo y se sentó en la cama. –Miku, mírame─ Ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró. Con sus dedos le sujetó la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo. –No podía permitir ser un simple espectador, no cuando estuvo a punto de lastimarte. Es verdad, me duele estar peleado con ella, pero, me dolería mas, verte herida.

─Len.

─Miku, todo lo sucedido luego del concierto─ La verdeaqua se sonrojó. –Ese beso, nuestro beso─ La sujetó de las mejillas. –Y-Yo…y-yo...ahora sé…ahora entiendo que es esto─ Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho. –E-Este corazón artificial…Este corazón late y se enloquece por solo una persona, por una mujer. Y esa mujer, eres tú, solo tu─ Se sonrojó. –Miku─ La miró con una sonrisa. –Aishiteru.

Miku quedó sin habla ante esas palabras, nunca se imaginó que oiría eso de parte de su hermano menor. Su rostro se sonrosó pero aun así no apartó la mirada del rubio; vio como él se aproximaba hasta que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima. Sabía lo que sucedería, pero, no deseaba detenerlo.

Porque ella también anhelaba ese beso.

Tímidos labios se encontraron y permanecieron unidos por algunos segundos, hasta que lagrimas fugitivas se mezclaron con ellos. Creyendo que algo grave estaba ocurriendo, Len se separó, pero su sorpresa fue gran al ver la tierna sonrisa en el rostro de Miku.

─Suki─ Murmuró apenada y tomó sus manos. –Arigato Len-kun─ Le sonrió amorosamente, esperando que él comprendiera este mensaje silencioso.

_«¿Ella…acaso ella…?» _Pensó algo desconcertado, bajó la mirada hasta las manos unidas y una sonrisa se extendió por su faz. ─¡Oh Miku!─ Se abalanzó contra ella, cayendo ambos sobre el colchón. –N-No sabes…lo feliz que soy…

─L-Len─ Muerta de la vergüenza, lo abrazó por la espalda. _«…Y-Yo…no debería hacer esto…pero…quiero estar a...su lado»_

─¿Te lastime?─ Preguntó alarmado y se levantó rápidamente. ─¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes nauseas? ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¿Otro negi? ¿Llamo al Master? ¿O A Meiko-onee-chan? ¿Quizá Luka-san? ¿O Kaito-nii…? No, no creo que él sea de mucha ayuda─ Habló tan rápido hasta quedarse sin aire.

─Len. Len─ Desvió la mirada hasta encontrarse con dos orbes aquamarinas. –Tranquilo. Respira─ Le sonrió divertida. –E-Estoy bien.

─Qué alivio, por un momento creí que…─ Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

─¿Len? ¿Estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo─ La voz de su hermana demostraba que estaba molesta.

─¿Len?─ Miku lo observó un tanto inquieta. ¿Por qué repentinamente cambió su expresión?

─Tranquila, volveré en un momento─ Besó su frente con suavidad para luego murmurar coquetamente en su oído. –Espera por mi princesa.

Completamente avergonzada, Miku asintió y vio como el rubio salía de la habitación. Su corazón se removió con inquietud. _«Espero que no sea algo grave»_ Pensó para sus adentros. Se recostó bajo las sabanas y se quedó dormida.

─Muy bien─ Cerró la puerta de la habitación. ─¿Qué quieres?

─Seré directa contigo. ¿Qué te sucede con ella?─ Demandó bruscamente y posó las manos sobre sus caderas.

─¿Qué quieres decir?─ Replicó un tanto inocente. No sabía que quería decir su hermana.

─La defiendes, la cuidas, la proteges, la ayudas, entre otras cosas. Tú tienes algo con ella y no intentes engañarme─ Lo señaló. –Veo como la miras, escucho como le hablas y como te comportas a su alrededor. Como un perro faldero─ Len frunció el ceño. –Dime la verdad. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

─Si─ ¿Para qué seguir ocultando algo que era verdad?

─Lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba─ Pisó el suelo con fuerza. –¿Acaso te olvidas el lema de nuestra familia? ¿Acaso olvidas que ellas es nuestra enemiga? ¡Por su culpa nosotros estabas por debajo de su sombra! ¡Los segundos Vocaloids favoritos! Aunque tengamos fans, ella siempre nos supera─ Apretó los dientes. ─¿Te olvidas de ello? ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de ella?

─Rin-─ Habló seriamente. –Quiero a Miku y eso no cambiará. Ni tú ni nadie pueden cambiarlo.

─¿Por qué Len? ¿Por qué de ella?

─No lo sé. Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero estar con ella─ Mencionó con calma. –Y no me interesa que sea "nuestra enemiga", amo a Miku, nada cambiará. Y espero que puedas aceptarlo.

─No lo haré, no permitiré que arruines nuestra carrera por ella. Piensa en la prensa, en los fans, en la familia─ Esperaba que su gemelo entrara en razón.

─¿Nuestra carrera o tu carrera Rin? ¿Acaso no quieres la felicidad de tu hermano?─ No obtuvo una respuesta. –Lo sabia- Suspiró. –Bien, entonces, no perteneceré a la familia Kagamine, así no estaré enamorado de mi "enemiga"─ Su mano se posó sobre la manija de la puerta. –Espero que mi respuesta haya sido clara─ Fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar al cuarto, dejando a su gemela sola en el pasillo.

─Len─ Las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas y corrió hacia su cuarto. Al menos ahí podría llorar sola.

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana hasta que desaparecieron por el corredor. Sus ojos se levantaron del suelo y se posaron sobre la verdeaqua que dormía en la cama, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y con calma se dirigió hacia ella. Se arrodilló sin hacer el menor ruido y con ternura le acarició la mejilla.

─_Katameta ketsui wa mou yugare koto wa nai **(*)**_─ Murmuró un fragmento de aquella canción. –Miku. _Anata no koto o aishiteru_─ Y al terminar posó brevemente sus labios sobre los de ella. –Descansa─ Murmuró al separarse.

─L-Len…quédate…─ Pidió medio dormida. Su cuerpo se movió para hacerle espacio al rubio.

Completamente sonrojado, accedió al deseo de la muchacha. Se quitó los zapatos blancos y las mangas oscuras de su traje preferido, levantó las sabanas y se acostó a su lado; de repente, ella recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró feliz.

─Oyasumi. Len-kun.

─Oyasumi nazai, Miku-chan─ Besó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Disfrutando la cercanía de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

¡Que linda la pareja! Por fin momentos de pareja..Como que ya era hora..¿No les parece?

Bueno, ahora las aclaraciones: Este capi, se menciona algunas canciones del gran _**Mothy** _(¡Salve oh Mothy!)...De su maravillosa, fabulosa y malditamente complicada saga Evillious Chronicles, la cual estaba dividida en pequeñas sagas con relación entre si...

"_The Clockwork Lullaby_ "_"South North Story"_ cantadas por Rin y esa frase dicha por Len pertenece a la canción -"_Wooden Girl~ Thousand year Wiegenlied"_...(personalmente, es mi canción favorita de toda la **_Evil Saga_**.)

_**(*):** _Según algunas traducciones, esa frase quiere decir :_Esta resolución ya no puede ser cambiada. _(Me gustó esa traducción, no se si es 100% segura, peeeero, me gusto mucho)

Y bue...eso es todo por esta vez..

Cabe aclarar que se acepta todo, de todo en los comentarios...*se encoge de hombros* Así que, ustedes deciden...n.n...

¡Nos vemos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	9. ¿Esto es una historia de amor?

Holas...Se suponía que iba a actualizar en unos días mas adelante, peeero como que vino la inspiración y pufff...salió este capitulo..(que conste, que este capitulo no lo tenía planeado...sencillamente salió...xD)

Ojala les guste...(ya saben que Vocaloid no es mio..¿Para que molestarse?)

¡Disfruten la lectura! Un besito a todas/os

* * *

Un suspiro escapó de él, frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el sillón. Las dos Vocaloids mayores estaban conversando alegremente con la verdeaqua, entre risas y bromas no tardaban demasiado en soltar un comentario y avergonzarla; al punto de sonrojarla.

_«¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? Es como si nada entre nosotros hubiera ocurrido_» Pensó con tristeza y volvió a suspirar.

Desde aquella discusión con su hermana gemela, no estaba de buen humor y empeoraba con el hecho de que Miku se mostraba algo distante. ¿Acaso la plática de hace tres días no era cierta? ¡Ella había admitido sus sentimientos! O al menos, eso dio a entender, ¡Además se había besado! Y cabe aclarar que más de dos veces. ¿No es suficiente argumento para decir que ellos estaban juntos?

_«Tal vez, está esperando a que formalicemos» _Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _«Mi hermana ya lo sabe, solo faltan los demás Vocaloids, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellos?»_ Eso era realmente un problema, ¿Y si actuaban como su hermana y lo obligaban a que se alejara de la verdeaqua? ¡No, no iba a permitirlo! No ahora que comprendía sus verdaderos sentimientos por la Diva del Pop. No podía imaginarse separado de ella; ¿Cómo sería? Sus habitaciones eran cercanas, sin contar el detalle que viven en la misma casa. ¿Cómo iba a poder fingir que no la amaba?

_«¡Maldición! Esto es difícil» _Sus dedos tamborearon el sillón individual. Debía de pensar, y debía de hacerlo ahora. ¿Qué tenía que decir para que Miku volviera a hablarle? ¡Era tan complicado! Miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente, pero ninguna de ellas lo convencía; ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿Fingir estar enfermo? ¿Caer por las escaleras? ¿Fallar en sus ensayos? ¿Decir que Kaito-Onii-chan estaba desaparecido y pedirle a ella ayuda para encontrarlo? Esa última no era tan mala idea. No sería dificultoso deshacerse del peliazul, con una trampa y un poco de helado bastaría.

No, tal vez esa idea no. En todo caso, lo dejaría como plan de emergencia.

Si realmente era necesario. No dudaría en utilizarlo.

─Bien Miku, dinos. ¿Cómo sería tu pareja ideal?─ Preguntó la pelirosada con intereses. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con los sonrojos de la verdeaqua.

─Uh…─ El tono rojizo de su rostro se intensifico. ─¿P-P-Por..que…debo conte-testar eso?

─¡Vamos Miku-chan!─ Meiko le dio un golpecito en su hombro. El sake que habia tomado le afecto bastante; aunque no fue solo una botella. ─¿Debe haber…hip…alguien que…hip….te guste? ¿C-Como es…ese…hip…chico?

─M-M-Meiko-onee-chan…Has be-bebido demasiado─ Intentó sacarle la botella, pero la castaña se lo impidió. ─…¿Luka-san, no crees que sería mejor llevar a su habitación?

─Lo único que quieres es escapar de la pregunta─ Respondió con un puchero, realmente quería saber la respuesta. –Pero bien, solo por esta vez te lo perdonaré─ Se levantó del sillón y pretendió levantar a la Vocaloid mayor. –Vamos Meiko, creo que has bebido demasiado.

─¡Nhaaaaaaa…aun..hip…no he be-bebido…hip…!─ Pataleó como niña pequeña. –Q-Quie..ro…mas…hip…sake…hip….─ Estiró su mano como si quisiera sujetar algo. ─…¡Sa…hip…ke…!- Cayó hacia atrás con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

La pelirosada suspiró y con gran dificultad levantó a la castaña. –Uh…como pesa…deberías adelgazar un poco Meiko─ Apretó los dientes y le sonrió a Miku. –Tranquila, la llevaré hasta su habitación. No tienes de que preocuparte.

─Luka-san…¿E-Estarás bien?─ Preguntó un tanto preocupada por su hermana mayor.

─Claro─ Respondió con seguridad. Aunque internamente se preguntaba si llegaría hasta la habitación sin caerse.

La verdeaqua contempló a sus hermanas hasta que desaparecieron de la habitación. Sus dedos juguetearon con su falda nerviosamente, ¡Aquellas preguntas si la incomodaban! ¿Por qué Luka-san y Meiko-onee-chan insistían en avergonzarla? No entendía el porqué; sin embargo, de algo si estaba segura. Cuando preguntaron por su chico ideal, no pudo evitar pensar en su pequeño hermano. En el chico shota y tsundere. En Len.

─¿Miku-nee?─ Una voz aniñada la sacó de sus pensamientosa.

─¡Ah!─ Lo miró asustada. –L-Len-kun─ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. ─¿Q-Que haces aquí…?

─Estaba estudiando mis letras para el próximo evento en el que estoy invitado─ Respondió como si nada. ─¿Y tú?

─¿Y-Yo?─ Tragó pesadamente. Se sentía nerviosa. –B-Bueno yo…e-estaba c-conversando con Luka-san y-y Meiko-onee-chan…─ Sostuvo su corbata celeste. –N-Nada fue-fuera de la normal…

─Ya veo─ Intentó ocultar su malestar, sin embargo…

─Len-kun…¿Qué es lo que está mal?─ Preguntó de repente.

─¿Eh?─ Se ruborizó. –B-Bueno…y-yo…estuve escuchando toda la conversación…─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. –N-No fue mi intención…pero ustedes no parecieron notar mi presencia..y-y-y solo me que-quede quito sin hacer ruido.

─¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

─Todo.

Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente, a tal punto de que no podían distinguir quien estaba en peor estado.

─M-Miku…

─¿S-Si?

─Onee-chan pregunto algo y-y…yo…estoy interesado en la respuesta…─ Sabia que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero aun así continuo.

─¿E-Eh?─ Y repentinamente, el rubio tomó sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente.

─…Y-Yo…─ Tragó pesadamente. –…Y-Yo…─ Tomó impulso y dejo que todo sucediera. ─¿P-Puedo ser tu chico ideal?─ Preguntó avergonzado de utilizar esas palabras. –Ne...¿Miku?

La verdeaqua abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender el significado de esa pregunta y su boca se entreabrió levemente, su cuerpo se tensó y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó. El menor de los Kagamine no estaba en mejores condiciones, su corazón latía muy rápido, el rostro completamente rojo y la ansiedad y el nerviosismo le carcomían el ser; solo quería que ella respondiera a su pedido. Incluso si la respuesta era negativa.

_«No debí hacer esa preguntar» _Pensó con tristeza al ver que ella guardaba silencio. _«Soy un idiota» _Tuvo los repentinos deseos de largarse a llorar. _«S-Si tan solo…s-si tan solo hubiera guardado silencio…»_ Una sonrisa surcó en su faz. _«Al menos lo intenté»_

─Len─ No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso su pequeño hermano estaba llorando?

─…L-Lo siento…─ Soltó sus manos. –N-No debí…

─Len─ Ella sonrió tiernamente. –Mírame a mí─ Al comienzo, él ignoró su pedido. Miku resopló ante lo infantil de su hermano. –Mírame Len-kun─ Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares, borró todo rastro de lagrimas. –L-Lamento no responder.

─N-No es nada.

─No, si es importante. Estas llorando a causa de mi silencio.

─N-No…es…cierto…─ Hizo un tierno puchero mientras sentía la vergüenza a flor de piel.

─Si─ Rió de manera encantadora. Causando que el rubio se enamorara mas de ella. –Y antes de que lo pienses, no me estoy burlando de ti, si no de la situación─ Mencionó con diversión. –Len, desde el día en que el Master nos presento a ti y a tu hermana, supe que ustedes serian lo más importante para mí. Son mis hermanos menores, mis pequeños, mi familia y eso no nadie lo podrá cambiar.

_«Si. Eso lo sé, pero, no pudiste impedir que me enamorara de ti» _Apretó el borde de su camisa blanca. _«¿Por qué me diste falsas esperanzas Onee-chan?»_

─Pero, ahora es diferente. Porque te has encargado de quitar esa idea de mi─ Murmuró nerviosamente. –Porque tu─ Tomó una mano de Len y la ubicó sobre su pecho. –Porque tú, eres el único que lo hace latir de esta manera. Y eso me agrada, es una hermosa sensación; asusta, enoja, entristece y da felicidad. Ahora puedo entenderte─ El sonrojo se hizo notorio. –Ahora comprendo esa emoción desconocida que sentías conmigo, porque yo, lo estoy sintiendo contigo.

─M-Miku─ La miró sorprendido. _«¿Esto es real? ¿No es un sueño?»_

─Por eso te pido, que comprendas. Que entiendas el motivo por el que yo no soy directa, temo lastimarte─ Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. _«Temo que sufras, por eso me negué a este sentimiento. Por esa razón me negué a ti»_

─M-Miku.

─Len, prométemelo. Que pase lo que pase, tú serás feliz─ Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. –Prométemelo─ Suplicó. _«Prométeme que al llegar el momento, te soltaras de mi»_

─M-Miku─ Las lágrimas cayeron y una sonrisa apareció. –S-Si. S-Si Miku─ Le devolvió el abrazo. –P-Pero permíteme, permíteme alcanzar esa felicidad contigo. Por favor─ Tragó pesadamente. _«Prométeme que no te apartaras de mi.»_

─Lo haré─ Musitó sintiendo una profunda tristeza en su pecho. _«Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, estaré a tu lado»_

─Lo prometo Miku─ Acarició sus cabellos. –Que pase lo que pase, seré feliz, y más si tu estas a mi lado─ _«No me dejes»_

Y sellaron aquellas promesas con un tierno y tímido beso. Repleto de sentimientos contradictorios; desde la felicidad total, hasta la tristeza del adiós.

Un adiós que no tardaría en llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El cantar es mi verdadera pasión_

_Siempre me esfuerzo para ser el mejor_

_Mírame solo a mí por favor_

_No mires a nadie más_

_Con mi voz te podré encantar_

_Y así tú me amaras._

_Ya lo veras._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─¡Mikuuuuuuuu-chan!─ Al ver a la verdeaqua, corrió hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. ─¡Te extrañe mucho Miku-chan! ¡Gumi realmente te extraño!

─Gumi-chan─ Rió ante el comportamiento de la peliverde. –Yo también te extrañe.

─¿De verdad?─ Ella asintió. ─¡Qué bueno! Gumi está feliz─ Sonrió alegremente. ─¡Oh!─ Reconoció a cierta rubia. ─¡Rin-chan! ¡Gumi vino a saludar!─ Se aventó sobre la muchacha de ojos azules.

─Miku-chan, es bueno verte otra vez─ Saludó cortésmente el samurái de cabello purpura.

─Gakupo-san, que bueno verte una vez más─ Se inclinó ante él en señal de respeto. –Espero que disfrutes el estar aquí─ Sonrió alegremente. ─Y si hay algo que puedo hacer para que tu visita sea mejor, por favor no dudes en pedirlo.

─B-Bueno…habría algo…─ Antes de que pudiera continuar. Una Vocaloid se cabello rosado apareció por detrás y lo golpeó con un atún gigante.

─Idiota, no digas cosas pervertidas a Miku─ Murmuró antes de volverlo a golpear con el pescado.

─¡L-Luka-san, Luka-san! ¡Lo estas lastimado!─ Exclamó alarmada y un poco preocupada por el pelivioleta.

─No te preocupes Miku-chan─ Kaito apareció y la abrazó posesivamente. –Gakupo estará bien─ Le acarició el cabello. _«O al menos eso espero»_

─Eso espero─ Se separó de su hermano y vio como Luka sostenía el atún y Gakupo suplicaba por su vida. _«¿Por qué siento que ya he visto una escena así?»_

─Miku-chan─ Habló seriamente y la verdeaqua lo miró preocupada. –He visto que en tu habitación habia un catalogo de ropa interior femenina y como tu hermano mayor, debo aconsejarte─ Se golpeó el pecho y elevó la cabeza con orgullo. ─¿Estas disconforme con el tamaño de tus pechos?─ Preguntó sin más, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

_«¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle algo como eso a MI Miku?!»_ Pensó el rubio apretando los puños. Estuvo a punto de interferir, pero una idea cruzó por su cabeza._ «Lamentaras esto Bakaito» _Con una sonrisa se dirigió hasta la castaña y murmuró en su oído lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miku se sonrojo y habló nerviosamente. –Y-Yo…eh…u-un poco…aunque…no se…

─¡No te tienes que preocupar! ¡Toma!─ De la nada, sacó un vaso con leche. ─¡Si lo tomas tus pechos crecerán! Esto tiene todas las vitaminas y proteínas que tus pechos necesitan─ Sonrió felizmente, aunque su hermana menor estaba un poco incomoda.

─¡No le des cosas extrañas a Miku!─ Gritó Meiko mientras le golpeaba el rostro con una patada voladora.

_«Lo mejor será escapar» _Dio media vuelta y se encontró con un muchacho rubio de ojos azules. ─¿Len?

─Hola Miku-chan─ Besó su mejilla con ternura. ─¿Cómo has estado?

─B-Bien─ Se sonrojó por aquella acción. ─¿Y tú?

─Ahora mucho mejor─ Respondió coquetamente. _«Espero que mi voz no haya sonado medio shota, sería tierno, pero no sexy. ¡Tengo que ser encantador para Miku!» _Sonrió de manera seductora, rogando internamente a que esto funcionara. –Y dime Miku..

─¡Miku-chan! ¡Debemos practicar!─ Gumi tomó por el brazo a su amiga. ─¡Quiero cantar Matryoshka! ¡Si, si, cantemos y bailemos Matryoshka! ¡Bailar, bailar, bailar! Gumi quiere bailar con Miku y..

─Gumi─ Len la interrumpió bruscamente. –Miku estaba hablando conmigo.

─P-Pero yo…

─No seas maleducada y déjame terminar de hablar con Miku─ Los celos le carcomían el cuerpo. No quería que nadie tenga la atención de Miku, solo él.

─Len, no seas descortés─ Miku lo reprendió. –Descuida Gumi, iré a practicar contigo. Pero no cantaré mucho, recuerda que el Master me lo prohibió.

─Oh─ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –Claro─ Le sacó la lengua a Len y tomó de la mano a Miku.

─Luego hablamos Len.

El rubio estiró su mamo y vio como ambas Vocaloids se dirigían hacia la sala de ensayo. Apretó los puños y reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir; no, no se daría por vencido. Les demostraría a todos.

Que él era lo mejor para Miku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Utau koto ga uri desu ka_

_Kagenagara doryoku shiteru no desu_

_Mada mada kureha iru keredo_

_Kitto sugu ni nuite misemasu_

Len sostenía las partituras sobre sus manos y leía atentamente las letras de sus próximas canciones, sin embargo, no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Vio como la peliverde reía alegremente y bailaba al compás de un ritmo inexistente, mientras la verdeaqua la observaba atentamente.

_«¿Por qué a todos les presta atención y no a mi?» _Pensó con tristeza.

─¡Miku-chan! ¡Mira, mira!─ Giró sobre su propio eje y rió divertida.

─Miku, ¿Qué piensas de esta canción─ Luka se le aproximó con unas partituras.

─Miku-chan, ¡Estos trajes te quedaran genial!─ Exclamaron Kaito y Gakupo a coro, sosteniendo un atuendo de colegiala en tonos azules y un kimono violeta respectivamente.

Rin solo observó la escena en silencio y dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano. _«¿Por qué se ve tan enojado?»_

_«Quiero ser el único que tenga tu atención, quiero que me mires solo a mí y me halagues por favor»_ Dejó la hoja en el suelo y con paso decidido se le aproximó a la verdeaqua.

_Dakara_

─¿Len?─ Parpadeó sorprendida al ver que su hermano caminaba hasta ella y se detenía al quedar frente a frente.

El rubio ubicó las palmas sobre el rostro de Miku y la miró con el rostro sonrosado. Ignorando por completo las miradas de los demás.

_Boku wo mitete kudasai_

_Uwaki shitara…iya desu…yoso mishidai de_

─¿P-Podrías mirarme solo a mi?─ Preguntó en un murmullo. –Por favor.

─L-Len─ Recordó la plática anterior. –S-Si─ Respondió en voz baja. –S-Si, te miraré solo a ti mientras das lo mejor─ Le sonrió con ternura.

Len sonrió de igual forma y besó con ternura los labios de la verdeaqua. En ese momento no le importaba nada, ni las miradas sorprendidas de sus familiares, ni el nerviosismo que sentía; solo Miku, solo su linda y hermosa Miku.

_Re-re-re ren ren ni shiteyanyo desu!_

_Boku no koe de miryou suru…ii desho?_

─Gracias Miku─ Murmuró solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo. Tomó su mano derecha y no apartó sus ojos de esas gemas aguamarinas.

─L-Len─ Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. ─¿P-Podemos irnos, por favor?─ Su mano se aferró a la ajena. –Q-Quiero estar contigo en privado, sin la mirada de los demás…

_Re-re-re-renjitsu kiite masu yo ne?_

_Boku motto ikeruhazu…sou desho?_

El rubio Kagamine se sonrojo notoriamente, sin embargo, decidió olvidar su vergüenza y centrarse en lo importante, que era su linda Miku. Asintió un tanto avergonzado y la guió hacia la salida.

─¡Len-kun, Miku-chan!

─¡Miku-chan espera! ¡Len-kyou!

─¿Miku-chan y Len-kun son pareja?

─¿Pareja? ¿Ellos?

_Desu yo nee!_

Se sonrojó ante la idea de que Miku y él fueran pareja, pero, no le disgustaba del todo, quizá en algún momento ellos podrían formalizar y ser más que hermanos.

_Aijou no nai boku desu ka_

_Betsuni kirai na wakejenai ne desu_

_Mada nada koi de wa nai desu ka_

_Doumo ki ga notte konai no desu_

─¡Corre Miku!─ La sujetó de la muñeca y ambos corrieron por los pasillos hacia la escalera. Debían de alejarse de sus amigos antes de que comenzara la ronda de preguntas; aun no estaban preparados para ello.

─L-Len…─ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron pero aun así, no se separó del rubio.

─Miku─ La miró por encima del hombro y dio un pequeño apretón a su agarre. _«No pienso soltar, nunca.»_

_Dakara_

«_No te dejaré sola. Por favor, tu no me dejes a mi»_ Pensó mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Boku wo honki ni shite_

_Futati kiri mo...ima de wa...heiki desu ka ra_

Al llegar a la habitación del rubio, cerraron la puerta con brusquedad. Len se recostó sobre la puerta mientras que Miku apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y trato de recuperar el aliento; tal vez no habia sido buena idea escapar de sus amigos.

Pero.

─Miku, ¿Estás bien?─ Preguntó con preocupación.

_Re-re-re-renai kanjou desu ka?_

_Boku wa yoku wakarimasen…son nano_

─S-Si…estoy bien─ Se sentó en el suelo y llevó una mano esta su pecho. –E-Estoy bien─ Cerró los ojos. _«Estar con él, hace que todo sea divertido y cálido.»_

_Re-re-re "Renai wa ki no mayoi yo"_

_Datte dare ka itteta…sou desho?_

_Desu yo ne!_

─¿Ha sido todo muy extraño, no?─ Se encaminó hacia ella y tomó asiento en el suelo, lo más cerca posible. ─¿Miku?

─¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?─ Preguntó en un murmullo. ─¿P-Por qué me diste un beso frente de todos?

─¿E-Eh?─ Su rostro se sonrojó notoriamente. No quería hablar sobre ese tema, pero, sabía que en un momento llegaría. ─¿E-Estas molesta por eso?─ Tragó pesadamente. –L-Lo siento.

─¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¡No estoy enojada!─ Mencionó rápidamente. –Len, no estoy molesta, solo sorprendida. Y algo extrañada por tu comportamiento, pero─ Se sonrojó. –M-Me gustó tu beso…y-y yo…yo esperaba algo mas…

─¿A-Algo más?

─S-Si…algo más que besos secretos…

El rostro de Len se tornó de un intenso tono carmesí. ¿Acaso Miku se refería a…?

─L-Len…─ Tomó un poco de aire y preguntó rápidamente. ─¿Q-Quisierasserminovio?

─¿Eh?─ ¿Ella habia dicho novio? ─¿P-Podrías repetirlo?

─Q-Que s-si….s-si...¿Q-Quisiera ser…m-mi…novio…?

_Boku wo suki de ite_

_Minna __ireba...takarazu...tenka toreru hazu_

─¿N-Novios? ¿Q-Quieres decir novios? ¿Ser pareja? ¿Nosotros?

─S-Si─ Respondió apenada. _«Es injusto, es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero, a tu lado siento algo inexplicable. Y no quiero olvidar esto, no lo olvidaré»_

─¿D-De verdad?─ La emoción abarcó su ser. ¿Era real? ¿Miku estaba preguntando para ser su pareja? –E-Estas segura…¿Realmente segura?

─S-Si…Q-Quiero…decir…S-Si…me encantaría─ Jugueteó con su falda oscura y bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía demasiado apenada por la situación.

_Re-re-rentou shite mo ii desu ka?_

_Boku no kyouku wo minna ni…kikasetai_

─S-Si─ Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. –S-Si Miku….m-me haces muy feliz al estar conmigo─ Se lanzó hacia ella y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. –S-Soy muy feliz…m-me haces muy feliz…Miku─ Afianzó su abrazo. –M-Muy feliz…Miku..Mi Miku…Mía…

─Len─ Acarició su cabello rubio con ternura. _«Todo este sufrimiento vale la pena si el sonríe, si él es feliz. Todo lo vale»_

_Re-re-re renzoku saisei desu ka?_

_Orei kurai iou ka na_

_Arigatou_

─Len, mírame─ Pidió en un murmullo y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, se sintió feliz. –No llores mas, ¿Si?

─H-Hai─ Se limpió las lágrimas y con sus brazos envolvió la cintura de la verdeaqua. –Miku─ Pronunció su nombre embelesado. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. ─¿E-Eres mi novia no?

─Hai─ Respondió sonrojada.

_Re-re-re-ren-ai taishou nan desho?_

_Kimi wa boku ga…daisuki de…sou desho?_

─Aishiteru Miku-chan─ Murmuró con ternura.

─Aishiteru Len-kun─ Respondió de la misma manera. Y ambos compartieron un tierno beso.

_Re re re Ren-ai itashimasu yo ne?_

_Boku to! Namaiki de...sumimasen_

* * *

Bueno..eso es todo por ahora...¡Mas momentos LenxMiku! ¡Wiiiii!

Los romajis que aparecieron en el capitulo son de la canción **_Ike Len ka_** de **Kagamine Len**...es divertida esa canción...como que muestra todo su esplendor shota...(por la voz aniñada digo..xD)

_(Lo digo por decir..hice un fic cortiiiiito de una canción de Mothy...una de las ultimas "Watching us" de Megurine Luka...Solo le digo por las dudas...xD)_

Me voy despidiendo de todos...Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo..¡Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna_


	10. Armonías melancólicas

~Whaaaah~ Soy libre al fin...estúpida escuela que me mantiene prisionera...¬¬ Pero, ¡He vuelto y con una nueva actulización!...xD

Estuve viendo mis cuadernos y mire la guía de capítulos...(tengo una guía con los nombres da cada capi y de que tratan..como que así es mas organizado) y faltan algunos capítulos para el final...guau...y yo que creí que solo seria una tonta idea en mi cabeza.

Gracias a todos los que leen y saben que los personajes que aparecen no son míos y nunca lo serán...u.u

Bueno, sin mas, los dejo con esto...

...Que los disfruten...

* * *

Las agujas de su pequeño reloj marcaron las diez. Se sorprendió por el hecho de que aun estaba despierta, sin embargo, no tenia deseos por dormir y prefirió cepillar su extenso cabello hasta que ese momento llegara. Mientras continuaba con su tarea, comenzó a tararear la primera melodía que se le vino a la cabeza, recordando la historia que se reflejó en esas letras y la representación que hicieron los gemelos Kagamine en el video; una triste y tierna historia de amor.

_«Ellos siempre cantan tragedias. Como Gumi relata historias tristes y reales. Luka entona melodías de jazz y melódicas. Meiko canciones divertidas y un tanto perturbadores. Y Gakupo y Kaito…eh…» _Detuvo sus movimientos mientras pensaba. _«Bueno, son canciones entre pervertidas o en las que todo les sale mal»_ Rió al recordar las grabaciones. _«Pero creo que son parte de su encanto»_

_**Aru jidai aru basho**_

_**Mazaranai kono sekai de**_

_**Futari no TSUTANAI sekai tsunagu**_

_**Hitotsu no kami hikouki**_

_«Realmente es triste la historia»_ Sus ojos se cerraron. _«Ella murió en ese hospital y no pudo volver al verlo, y él murió luego de perder todas sus cartas. Qué triste historia de amor» _Recordó a cierto rubio de ojos azules. _«Tal vez, nuestra historia sea así»_

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, pudo distinguir un objeto blanco cayendo lentamente hasta aterrizar en su regazo, sorprendida, dejo a un lado el cepillo y con delicadeza tomó el pequeño objeto. Un avión de papel había caído sobre ella. Lo desarmó y pudo ver el mensaje escrito en él:

"**AISHITERU" **

No pudo evitar reírse y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas por la vergüenza. –L-Len…¿Acaso estabas espiándome?

El rubio recostado sobre la pared le sonrió coquetamente. –No es mi culpa. Vine a verte y escucho que estabas cantando esa canción, tomé un papel de tu escritorio y escribí el mensaje─ Se encogió de hombros. –Es tu culpa, tú no te percataste de que ingresé a tu habitación─ Hizo un tierno puchero. ─¿Q-Que n-no vas-s a saludar a t-tu novio, Miku-chan?─ Preguntó mientras hacia el tono de voz de niño pequeño.

─Hmmm─ Dio unos golpecitos a su barbilla. –N-No lo sé─ Fingió estar pensándolo. –B-Bien─ Estiro los brazos, indicándole que quería un abrazo.

Len no la hizo esperar y se lanzó hacia ella, gustoso de ofrecerle un abrazo lleno de amor a su pareja. Quedaron así por un rato, disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro, sin importarles la hora que era o lo que podrían pensar los demás.

─Vine a darte el beso de las buenas noches─ Murmuró él con ternura. –Pero…Creo que me quedaré aquí─ Acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Miku. _«Es muy cálido»_

─L-Len─ Se ruborizó completamente. ─D-Deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde.

─N-No─ Hizo un berrinche como niño pequeño. –Quiero quedarme contigo Miku-chan─ Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la camisa de ella. –S-Siempre.

Ante esa última palabra, Miku no supo que decir. Su pecho comenzó a doler y no hubo palabras que pudieran expresar sus sentimientos; sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. ¿En que estaba pensando? Len-kun sufriría dentro de poco. Miró el calendario colgado en la pared y se estremeció, cada día que pasaba, la fecha se acercaba más rápido.

─L-Len…creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir…─ Mencionó suavemente.

─¡Pero!─ Al ver la mirada que ella le dirigió, optó por no replicar. –B-Bien- Resopló con molestia y desvió la mirada al suelo. –P-Pero─ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ─¿P-Podrías darme un be-beso de las buenas noches?

─¿Eh?─ Parpadeó sorprendida. ─¿Q-Quieres…un beso?─ Repitió un tanto desconcertada.

─H-Hai─ Respondió con vergüenza. El tono carmín de su rostro era demasiado, sin embargo, no se preocupó, ya era normal en él sonrojarse cuando estaba con Miku.

─C-Claro─ Mencionó ella de repente. Temerosa, se le acercó y con gran rapidez, besó los labios ajenos. ─¿E-Esta bien?

_«En realidad no…pero…C-Como tu empezaste con el beso, está bien»_ Pensó para sus adentros, sabía muy bien que nunca le diría eso a su verdeaqua. –E-Esta bien─ Acarició la mejilla de ella y luego besó su frente. –Descansa, Mi Miku.

_«¿Dijo Mi Miku?»_ Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. –T-Tu también Len-kun, descansa bien.

Cuando el rubio desapareció de su habitación, un suspiró brotó de sus labios y cayó hacia atrás sobre algunas almohadas. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos sobre el techo, esperando a que la pena y la vergüenza desaparecieran de su rostro.

_«Tal vez, deba empezar a acostumbrarme, después de todo, somos pareja»_ La sonrisa en su faz no tardó demasiado en aparecer. «_Es…lindo….decir esto. Llamarnos "novios", es muy lindo y me agrada»_ Sus cabellos estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. _«Mas allá de este dolor, y la tragedia que se aproxima, disfruto tu compañía. Len-kun, muchas gracias» _Abrazó una de las almohadas. _«Sin embargo, este "gracias" nunca lo diré en voz alta. Cuando llegué el momento, lo sabrás»_

Y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse tranquilamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"─_¡Master por favor! ¡Por favor haga algo con esto! ¡No puede permitir que ocurra!─ La Diva del pop, conocida como Hatsune Miku se encontraba suplicando a su creador. –M-Master…haga algo._

─_No puedo hacer más Miku-chan, lo siento─ Respondió con resignación._

─_N-No…n-no es cierto─ Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas. –Di-Dígamelo por favor…dígame que hay una cura…dígame que puede evitarse…dígamelo…por favor…M-Master─ Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. –¿M-Master?_

─_Odio decir esto Miku, pero no, lamentablemente, este virus no puede detenerse._

─_E-Eso quiere decir….─ Cayó de rodillas al suelo. –N-No….n-no puede ser…t-tiene que ser mentira…¿C-Como alguien? ¿C-Como alguien puede…ser tan cruel?_

─_L-Lo siente Miku─ Se arrodilló delante de ella. –P-Pero, ya nada puede hacerse, solo esperar._

_Cuando el hombre se levantó, la Vocaloid no despegó su mirada del suelo, hasta que, una idea apareció en su cabeza._

─_¡Q-Quiero tenerlo! ¡Q-Quiero tener ese virus!─ Ultimó de repente, sorprendiendo a él. –Q-Quiero ser yo….l-la que tenga el virus…p-por favor._

─_M-Miku…¿S-Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?─ La sujetó por los hombros. ─¿A-Acaso no comprendes la gravedad de ese pedido? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Miku! Si tú haces eso…t-tu…_

─_L-Lo sé. Lo sé…y…N-No importa…N-No me importa─ Las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. –A-Acepto el riesgo…lo acepto…c-con tal de que…eso no suceda─ Una sonrisa melancólica apareció. –N-No me importa lo que me suceda, con tal de que ellos─ Sus ojos aquamarinos se desviaron._

_Sintiendo curiosidad, el Master buscó lo que ella estaba contemplando y encontró su respuesta. En el lugar más alejado de la habitación, dos capsulas repletas de cables y censores, en las cuales dos nuevos Vocaloids se encontraban; unos hermanos. Gemelos para ser exactos. Un niño y una niña._

─_E-Ellos no pueden desaparecer…a penas son unos niños, no pudieron demostrar su verdadero talento al mundo…M-Master…¿E-Es justo ello?─ Preguntó con temor. –Q-Quiero evitarlo a toda costa…M-Master…q-quiero ser la portadora de ese virus…_

─_Entiendo tu pedido. Q-Quieres que extirpe el virus del sistema de los gemelos Kagamine y lo guarde en tu propio sistema. ¿E-Es eso?─ Ella asintió. –El virus fue creado para bloquear y destruir el programa de los gemelos, y al tener ambos virus en tu cuerpo, el proceso será más rápido. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?_

─_S-Si Master─ Cerró los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Q-Quiero su felicidad, son mis hermanos. Haré lo que sea para salvarlos. Lo que sea"_

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, percatándose de la oscuridad de su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, sintiendo la frialdad de ella; aquel sueño, había sido demasiado real para su propio gusto. Todavía, podía sentir el dolor que atravesó su ser al conocer la noticia, y el miedo de perder a sus nuevos hermanos.

_«No fue solo un sueño, fue un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que quiero _borrar de mi» Sus ojos se cerraron mientras las lagrimas caían. _«Esto es por ellos»_ Volvió a recostarse. _«Rin-chan, Len-kun, yo los salvaré, no permitiré que ese virus los lastime. Incluso si tengo que sacrificarme por ustedes, lo haré, los salvaré»_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

─~Ahhhhhhhhh~─ Un gritó agudo resonó en la sala principal. La copa de cristal en la pequeña mesa se hizo añicos y sus restos se esparcieron en el suelo. ─¡Viva, se rompió!─ Festejó alegremente el pelinegro. –Soy genial.

─Ahora deberás limpiar eso─ Mencionó la pelirosada sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá y una castaña limaba sus uñas.

─Mas te vale Bakaito que limpies eso y no pierdas tiempo─ Ultimó la mayor centrándose en su labor. –Un esmalte rojo me quedará perfecto─ Pensó en voz alta y miró sus dedos.

─Podrían elogiarme un poco─ Murmuró con lagrimas en los ojos.

─Bakaito, limpia esto─ El peliazul negó con la cabeza de manera inconsciente. –Bien, esa es la Meiko amable. Y esta es la Meiko normal─ Dejo la lima a un lado y velozmente, sujetó la bufanda del muchacho y le gritó en el oído. ─¡LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE AHORA!─ Ordenó con voz aterradora y un aura maligna a su alrededor.

_«Pobre Kaito-nii, pero se lo merece»_ Pensó el menor de los Kagamine y luego volvió su mirada a la pantalla. Su hermana y Gumi estaban jugando a los videojuegos, y la peliverde iba ganando. _«Rezaré por Gumi-chan. Estoy seguro que si le gana a Rin, mi hermana la aplastara con nuestra aplanadora»_ Una mueca surcó en su rostro al ver como el auto de amarillo chocaba contra un muro. –Uh…Pobre Gumi─ Murmuró mientras esperaba a que algo ocurriera.

─¡No! ¡No es justo!─ Lanzó el control del videojuego y la peliverde a su lado festejaba alegremente.

─M-Mie-chan…─ Las lagrimas aparecieron y con tristeza recogió los pedazos de cristal. –E-Ella es cruel conmigo….

─Onii-chan─ Una dulce voz lo llamó. –Toma, para que te sea más fácil.

─¿M-Miku-chan?─ Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ─¡Miku-chaaaaan!─ Se lanzó sobre ella, cayendo ambos al suelo. –Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Eres la única que me quiere y respeta─ Continuó balbuceando completamente emocionado.

─¡Onii-chan, suéltame!─ Se sonrojó al ver como Kaito la abrazaba con fuerza.

Len desvió la mirada al oír semejante estruendo, al igual que su hermana y Gumi, y al descubrir la causad de todo se bullicio, se enfureció; su hermano mayor estaba encima de SU novia, de SU Miku. Y él no iba a permitirlo.

─¿Len?─ Rin miró a su hermano y se sorprendió al ver como este se levantaba de un salto, y corría hasta el peliazul, para luego tomarlo de la bufanda y lanzarlo lejos de la verdeaqua. ─¿L-Len?─ ¿Ese era su gemelo?

─L-Len-kun─ Aquel nombre escapó de sus labios mientras sentía que la abrazaban con fuerza.

─¡Aléjate de MI Miku!─ Gritó enojado. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

─¿M-Mi Miku?─ Repitieron a coro.

─M-Miku…¿Estás bien?─ Preguntó ya más calmado y sosteniendo el rostro de ella con ternura.

─S-Si…es-estoy bien y…─ No pudo continuar, debido a que unos labios ajenos se posaron sobre los de ella. _«¿E-El acaba de….?» _Cuando se separaron, sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─…M-Miku…─ Saber que él provocó ese sonrojo, le hizo sonreír.

─Miku, Len─ La voz de su hermana mayor interrumpió el momento romántico. ─¿U-Ustedes están juntos?

─Meiko-nee…n-nosotros…

─Si─ Len la interrumpió. –Onee-san, Miku y yo somos pareja─ Le ofreció la mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse. –Y-Y esperamos a que…

─¿Esperan que? ¿Una aprobación? ¿Acaso no pensaron en lo que implicaría su noviazgo?─ Demando de repente la castaña. ─¡Miku, Len es dos años menor que tú!

─P-Pero…nos amamos…la edad no importa─ Replicó con suavidad, no tenía el valor para levantarle el tono a su hermana mayor.

─¿Amor? ¿Es eso, o solo una manera de llamar la atención de la prensa?─ Luka dejo a un lado su libro y los miró severamente. –No pensaron en las repercusiones que traerá esta noticia.

─Si lo hicimos─ Tomó la mano de Miku. –Por esa razón, queríamos mantenerlo en secreto, sin embargo…

─No vi demasiada voluntad por mantenerlo en secreto─ Rin se cruzó de brazos. –Si realmente querían lo mejor para todos y no formar un escándalo, no debieron comenzar una relación. ¿Qué pensará el Master? ¿Y los fans? ¿La prensa? ¿Pensaron en ello siquiera?

─Guarda silencio Rin.

─¡No! No me quedaré callada viendo como arruinas tu carrera por, por ella─ Desvió su mirada a la verdeaqua. –Todo por culpa de ella- Sintió la mano de Gumi sobre su hombro. –Piensen bien lo que hacen, traerá consecuencias a todos.

─Miku─ La castaña posó sus ojos sobre su hermana menor. –Lo mejor para nosotros y para ti, será acabar con esta relación. Es por nuestro bien y lo sabes.

─P-Pero…yo..

─Miku, sabes que nuestra reputación está en juego. Y no sé como reaccionaran los fans ante esta noticia.

─Meiko tiene razón Miku-chan─ La pelirosada se volvió seria. ─Por favor, se que Len-kun es mas impulsivo, pero tú no, tú no eres impulsiva. Piensa en lo que están por hacer y pregúntate si es lo correcto.

─Y-Yo…─ Tragó pesadamente. –Y-Yo…─ Sabia que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

─Miku entra en razón. ¿Sí?

─No puedo creer que digas algo como eso Meiko─ La llamó por su nombre. –Creí que…querías nuestra felicidad...pero….veo que me equivoqué…─ Suspiró. –Miku, vámonos.

Sin importarle nada mas, guió a su novia hacia la habitación, evitando que así todos sus amigos y familiares continuaran cuestionando su relación. Debía de ser fuerte, al menos para ella; Miku sufría y si ella lloraba, él también.

─M-Miku…lo siento…─ Murmuró para que solo ella lo escuchara.

─N-No…no lo sientas….─ Apretó su mano con cariño. –T-Todo estará bien…l-lo prometo.

─Lo sé…─ Mencionó con una sonrisa. _«Debo creer en ello»_

_«Perdóname Len, estamos sufriendo por este sentimiento. Pero» _Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. _«Lucharé por él, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Lucharé por nuestra felicidad.»_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Watashi no koi wo_

_Higeki no Jurieto ni shinaide_

_Kokokara tsuredashite_

_Sonna kibun yo_

Miku dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Si el sentimiento que tenia por Len era real. Nunca mentiría con algo tan importante y serio como eso.

_«Lo mejor para nosotros y para ti será acabar con esta relación»_ Las palabras de Meiko-nee resonaban en su cabeza. ─¿Lo mejor para todos? ¡Lo mejor para ellos será!─ Bajó la mirada al suelo. –Priorizan la opinión de nuestros fans antes de mis sentimientos y los de Len. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan malos? Son mi familia, deberían querer mi felicidad.

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai_

Se acomodó su piyama rosado con lunares en negro, sus mejillas se sonrosaron al ver que era demasiado corto; todo por culpa de Luka-san y su manía con vestirla su gusto. Esto sería algo que ella se pondría, no Miku.

_«Con tal de que ella esté feliz, haría lo que fuera_» Pensó con una sonrisa melancólica. Sus dedos rozaron delicadamente la liga en su pierna derecha. _«Tal vez debería quitármelo»_ Sentía que el sonrojo se hacía cada vez más notable.

_Oto na wa mou neru jikan yo_

Las agujas de su reloj marcaron las doce. Se sentó sobre la cama y ubicó las manos sobre su regazo, su cabello estaba suelto y se esparcía en todo su alrededor; cerró los ojos y en su mente comenzó a entonar una melodía.

_Musekaeru miwakuno karameru_

_Hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

Unos suaves golpes llamaron su atención, asustada, levantó la mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció. Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules la contemplaba con ternura y cariño, su mano sujetaba la manija del ventanal y con suavidad, y asegurándose de no hacer ruido, lo abrió.

_Konya wa doko made ikeruno?_

Sin prestarle atención al ventanal, se aproximó calmadamente hacia la verdeaqua con una gran sonrisa en su faz y al estar frente a frente, solo se observaron con cariño. El rubio levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de ella, hasta que sus dedos rozaron los labios ajenos.

─¿T-T hice esperar?─ Preguntó apenado y bajó su mano.

─No sabía que vendrías hasta aquí─ Respondió sonriente. –Es de noche, no deberías de estar aquí y menos entrar por mi ventanal, ¿Qué hacías si alguien te veía?─ Fingió estar molesta, pero estaba emocionada de que su novio la viniera a ver.

─Quería hacer algo romántico─ Mencionó mientras se encogía de hombros. –Además, ya es de noche, los adultos están durmiendo, solo nosotros podemos estar juntos─ Tomó asiento a su lado. –Romeo quería ver a su Julieta.

─¿Tendremos ese trágico final?─ Pensó en voz alta y Len sujetó su mano.

─Me aseguraré de que así no sea.

─No puedes hacerlo solo─ Murmuró con temor. –Prefiero ser Cenicienta, porque nadie espero a que ella y Romeo se conocieran y enamoraran. Todos creían que Romeo estaría por siempre con Julieta pero…

─Pero no fue así─ La abrazó sorpresivamente. –No se pudo evitar, Romeo se enamoró de Cenicienta desde el primer momento en que la vio─ Acarició sus cabellos con ternura. –Definitivamente, este Romeo se quedará a tu lado.

─Promételo─ Suplicó en un murmulló.

─Te lo prometo─ Y sin contener sus deseos, la beso, mientras ambos caían sobre la cama.

_Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite_

_Nigaimono wa made kirainano_

_Mama no tsukuru_

_Okashi bakari tabeta seine_

Miku sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse levemente, en todo este tiempo que estuvieron en relación, nunca se habían besado de esa manera, siempre fueron roces tiernos y delicados; pero ahora, era un beso cargado de sentimientos, desde amor hasta miedo. Miedo de no poder estar juntos otra vez.

Al separarse, no despegaron su mirada del otro. Los ojos verdeaqua y los orbes azules se deleitaban con contemplar al ajeno, además de reflejar lo que ambos sentían, un profundo amor.

─L-Len─ Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una mano ajena rozar su mejilla sonrojada.

─¿Q-Que tan lejos, me dejaras llegar?─ Preguntó con timidez, pero sin deshacerse de la sonrisa amorosa en su rostro.

_Shirainai kotoga aruno naraba_

_Shiritaito omou futsuu desho?_

─….Y-Yo….─ Mordió su labio inferior y vio como él tomaba un mechón de su cabello verdeaqua, para luego besarlo con ternura.

_Zenbu misete yo_

_Anata ni nabara_

_Misete ageru no watashi no_

─Hasta los pliegues negros─ Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len y juntó sus labios.

_Zutto koishikute Shinderera_

_Seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa_

_Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_Warai hito ni jama sare chau wa_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─_¿R-Rin, ocurre algo? No es normal en ti llamarme a estar horas?─_ Mencionó una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

─Master, realmente necesito que haga algo─ Sujetó con fuerza el aparto. –No puede…no…no debe permitir la relación de mi hermano con ella.

─_¿Ella?_

─¿Acaso no lo sabe Master? ¡Len y Hatsune Miku! Ellos están juntos, en una relación. Son novios, son pareja─ Apretó los dientes. ─¡No quiero que ellos estén juntos! No solo arruina la carrera de mi hermano y mía, si no, la de todos nosotros. ¿No pensó en lo que dirían los fans? ¿O la prensa? ¿Y usted? ¿Acaso a ella no le interesa la familia? ¡Es egoísta!

─_Rin, tranquilízate_.

─Pero…ellos..

─_Déjame terminar por favor─ _Pidió amablemente._ –Rin. Primero, es de noche, deberías estar durmiendo, si no descansas tu sistema se sobrecargara y será malo para ti. Segundo, esto es un tema para conversarlo frente a frente y con los involucrados, no para charlarlo en teléfono_─ Hizo una pequeña pausa. _–Ve a dormir, mañana iré para hablar con ellos._

─Bien─ Respondió resignada. –Uh, Master- Bajo la mirada al suelo. ─¿H-Hay una tercera cosa?

─_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

─Porque, siento que nos está ocultando algo importante─ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –L-Lo siento por desconfiar en usted y…

─_Haces bien Rin-chan_─ La interrumpió.

─¿Eh?─ Parpadeó sorprendida. ─¿A qué se refiere?

─_La tercera cosa, ocurrirá dentro de poco, por lo que te aconsejo que disfrutes el_ _ahora_─ Mencionó con seriedad. –_Ya lo entenderás cuando ocurra._

─Pero…

─_Lo siento Rin, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Hablaremos de esto mañana_─ Al terminar de decir esto, cortó la llamada.

_«Master…¿Q-Que está pasando?» _Pensó sin soltar el tubo del teléfono. ─¿Q-Que quiso decir con "ya lo entenderás cuando ocurra"?─ Suspiró. _«Master…¿Qué nos está ocultando?»_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Len y con suavidad comenzó a empujarlos, hasta que ambos se separaron. El rubio contempló con cierta tristeza a su amada, sin embargo, sabía que tenía un motivo para separarlo, y aun así, lo respetaría.

_Demo soreja ima naino._

─¿L-Len? ¿E-Estamos haciendo lo correcto?─ Preguntó al sentarse sobre la cama y acomodar un poco su piyama.

─¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

─¡N-No! Por supuesto que no─ Tomó sus manos y besó su mejilla con ternura. –N-Nunca me arrepentiría de este sentimiento, pero, tengo un poco de miedo…─ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ─…¿N-No te importa lo que piensen los demás?

─..N-No…porque…a tu lado soy muy feliz─ Se sonrosó levemente. –N-No me importa la opinión de mi hermana, o de quien fuere. Yo quiero estar a tu lado Miku. ¿Y tú?

─Y-Yo también….─ Respondió avergonzada. _«Quiero que seas feliz, hasta que ese día llegue a nosotros»_

_Oukina hako yori chiisana_

_Hakoni shiawase wa arurashii_

─Entonces...q-quiero darte un obsequio─ Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro. –C-Cierra los ojos, por favor.

─L-Len─ Al ver que lo pedía en serio, accedió a ello. Sin embargo, al tener sus ojos cerrados, sintió un fugaz beso sobre sus labios. ─¡Len!

─L-Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme, te veías muy linda. Miku-chan

─Baka─ Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

_Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa_

_Anata ni kiraware chau wa_

─P-Puedes abrirlos.

Cuando la verdeaqua descubrió su mirada, un sonrojó se posó sobre sus mejillas y las lagrimas descendieron con lentitud. Delante de ella, sobre la mano de su amado, un pequeño estuche de color negro abierto, y sobre él, una sortija plateada con una piedra blanca en el centro.

─L-Len…e-eso..¿E-Eso es?─ Balbuceó sorprendida. ─…E-Es un…

─S-Si Miku…E-Es una sortija─ Completó por ella. –E-Es para ti…solo para ti.

_Demo watashi yori yokubarina_

_Papa to mama wa kyoumo kawarazu_

_Sou yo ne_

─P-Pero…─ Quedó sin aliento al ver como Len tomaba su mano izquierda con ternura.

─E-Esto es una promesa….porque─ La miró con una sonrisa. ─..C-Cuando tu y yo, seamos libres…es-estaremos juntos para siempre.

─L-Len..¿T-Tu quieres…?

─S-Si…solo contigo…¿Q-Que dices Miku?

─Hazla….─ El rubio la miró sin comprender. –Has la pregunta…E-Esa pregunta que todas las parejas hacen…que en los cuentos─ Las lagrimas de felicidad no se detenían. –Hazla por favor.

El rubio se sonrojó furiosamente, sin embargo, aclaró su garganta y con firmeza preguntó. –Hatsune Miku. ¿Q-Quieres casarte conmigo?

─S-Si...S-Si quiero─ Asintió. –C-Cuando tú y yo seamos libres, estaremos juntos.

La sortija fue ubicada en el dedo anular con ternura, y ambos sonrieron al otro. Disfrutando de su simple compañía.

_Sunaode ii none_

_Otoshina no wa kin no ono deshita_

_Uso tsukisugita Shinderera_

_Ookami ni taberareta rashii_

─Q-Quédate, por favor─ Pidió avergonzada.

─S-Si…me quedaré contigo…Incluso si es para siempre─ Se recostaron sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas. –M-Miku..

─¿D-Dime?

─¿T-Todo está bien verdad?─ Preguntó con pena. –T-Tu y yo…¿E-Estamos bien, verdad?

Miku parpadeó sorprendida y se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. –S-Si….e-estamos bien...ahora que estamos juntos─ Murmuró con melancolía. –N-No pienses mucho...solo disfruta el ahora.

_Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo_

_Itsuka wa taberare chau wa_

─M-Miku…T-Tu…

Ella se ubicó encima de él, sujetándolo de las muñecas y sonriéndole cariñosamente. Len parpadeó sorprendido, sin embargo, al ver esa sonrisa, supo que todo estaba bien.

─_**Sono mae ni tasukeni kitene**_─ Murmuró cerca de su oído.

─S-Si….─ Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. –Te rescataré.

_«Seré egoísta Len-kun, seré mentirosa como Cenicienta» _Pensó con tristeza. _«Siendo consciente de que será como la tragedia de Julieta, no quiero soltarte la mano»_ Sintió que un suave beso se posó en su frente_. «Y un día, el telón bajara y solo tu saldrás a escena»_

Unos ojos aquamarinos se posaron sobre la sortija brillante, y supo que debía aceptar su propio consejo.

Disfrutar el momento, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Fue muy lindo este capi...me gusto..parte tiernas y partes dolorosas..Por fin se sabe algo mas sobre el virus que tiene Miku...

Por cierto..los romajis son de: _Paper Plane de Kagamine Rin_ y _Romeo and Cinderella de Hatsune Miku._...Son muy linda ambas...

(Se que pensaran que la promesa de casar es como...muy apresurada...pero..me base en la versión de Rin y Len de Romeo and Cinderella...Con la escena del anillo...pero imaginandome a Miku y a Len...*w*)

Trataré de actualizar antes de irme de viaje...(voy al campo)...y eso..

Me encanta que comenten que les pareció el capi...así que, está en ustedes...

Nos vemos luego...n.n

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	11. Tu mundo Mi mundo

Uffff...¿Como que tardé mucho tiempo, no? Pero bueno...¡Aquí esto mis queridos/as! ¿Me extrañaron? *sonido de grillos* Bueno, al menos los grillos me extrañaron...xD

La culpa de todo es del colegio...y unas recientes situaciones un tanto angustiantes influyeron...mucho para mi pesar...pero en fin...me tomé un tiempo y escribí este capitulo...¡Cada vez falta menos para el final! Eso es bueno...

EN fin...Pasemos a lo importante que es el capi...nwn

Ya saben que nada es mío, lastimosamente, que solo me divierto y hago disfrutar a los demas con mis escritos...así que, dejemoslo ahí.

¡Ojala les guste!

* * *

_«Una verdeaqua deambula por los alrededores de la habitación, de un lado al otro, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¿A qué se debía esa sonrisa? Se preguntaba el hombre junto a ella, sin embargo, al desviar la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que ella contemplaba, encontró la respuesta; no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el comportamiento de la Vocaloid. Parecía ser una niña de verdad._

―_¿Quieres verlos de cerca?― Preguntó en un murmullo. Vio como esos ojos aquamarinos brillaron felices._

―_¿En verdad puedo hacerlo Master?― Indagó un tanto curiosa._

―_Por supuesto, pero, asegúrate de no tocar nada. Aun no es tiempo para que despierten― Ella asintió y corrió hasta las capsulas de cristal._

―_¡Qué emoción!― Sus mejillas rosadas se reflejaron en el vidrio. -¿Cuándo despertaran ellos?― La Vocaloid no salía de la emoción. ¡Iba a tener dos nuevos hermanos! –Kaito-Onii-chan y Meiko-Onee-chan están esperando por ellos. Miku-Chan desea conocer a sus nuevos hermanos menores, por fin, voy a ser una hermana mayor._

_El hombre rió divertido. ―¿Solo piensas en eso Miku-chan?_

―_¡Hai! Miku-chan solo es la pequeña de la familia Vocaloid. También quiere tener hermanos pequeños― Miró a los gemelos con una sonrisa. –Por favor, apresúrense en despertar. Miku los quiere conocer._

_El hombre sonrió y se le acercó a la verdeaqua. ―¿Qué te parece si pensamos sus nombres?_

―_¿De verdad?― Él asintió. –Bien― Guardó silencio y trató de inventar algo que quedara a la perfección con ellos. ―¿Uh? ¿Son un niño y una niña, verdad?_

― _Así es. Quien está a la derecha es la niña y quien está a la izquierda es el niño― Respondió un tanto curioso por la pregunta de ella._

_Miku observó a la pequeña Vocaloid, admirando en silencio sus cabellos dorados. –Rin. Ella se llamará Rin._

―_¿Rin? ¿Por qué has elegido ese nombre?_

―_B-Bueno― Se sonrojó. –Ella se encuentra en el lado derecho. Y derecha es "Right" en ingles, así que, yo…eh…― Jugueteó con el dobladillo de su pollera. –Gomen. Master._

―_No tienes de qué avergonzarte― Le revolvió el cabello. –Creo que, es un lindo nombre― Miku levantó la mirada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Entonces. Rin será― Se sintió tranquilo al ver que ella estaba feliz. –Ahora, hay que nombrar a su gemelo._

_Ella asintió un tanto sorprendida y dirigió la mirada al futuro Vocaloid. Comenzó a examinar su rostro, los labios pequeños, pestañas y cejas rubias al igual que su cabello, la palidez de su piel. No cabían dudas de que era el gemelo de Rin; ambos eran, el reflejo inverso del otro. Una niña y un niño._

_Su mano se recostó contra el vidrio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella quería conocerlos, deseaba poder hacer todas esas cosas que tenía en mente; ensayar con ellos, componer canciones, practicar coreografías, cocinar, jugar, bailar. Aquellas actividades que realizaba con sus hermanos mayores, solo que, esta vez solo serían Miku y los gemelos._

―_No me hagan esperar tanto― Murmuró como si ellos pudieran oírla._

_Algo extraño sucedió._

_El muchacho dentro de la capsulo tuvo cierta reacción ante esas palabras. Los dedos de su mano derecha se movieron lentamente. Uno a la vez; tanto Miku como su Master observaron sorprendidos la escena y guardaron silencio, esperando a que él hiciera algo más. El rubio abrió sus ojos a pausadamente, revelando así, dos bellos orbes azules._

_Miku dejó escapar un alarido de sorpresa y sonrió. ¡Por fin! Su hermano menor despertó. Él la estaba mirando fijamente y ella solo pudo sonreírle, su pequeño hermano movió su mano y la posó contra el cristal; solo separaba las manos de ambos esa barrera de la capsula._

―_Hola― Saludó ella con ternura. –Me alegro que estés despierto._

_Lamentablemente, él no podía entender sus palabras, Miku lo sabía, pero aún así, no dejó de sonreír._

_El rubio imitó sus acciones y curvó sus labios hacia arriba, formando así su primera sonrisa. La verdeaqua sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente; su lindo y pequeño hermano era muy lindo. Sobre todo, muy tierno._

_Él cerró sus ojos y su mano volvió a caer, quedándose en su antiguo lugar. _

―_¿Él…volverá a dormirse no es así, Master?― Preguntó la verdeaqua un tanto decepcionada. Ella había creído que su hermano pequeño conversaría con ella hasta que su gemela también despertara._

―_Uh….eso parece― Balbuceó confundido; no esperaba a que ese Vocaloid despertara de repente, y menos para realizar esas acciones. Aun el proyecto no estaba terminado._

―_¿Master?― El hombre sacudió su cabeza y sonrió amablemente._

―_¿Has decidido cómo llamarlo a él?_

―_Uh― Bajó la mirada al suelo. ―¿Qué le parece Len?_

―_Debo intuir que es por "Left" ¿Verdad?― Ella asintió avergonzada. –Me lo imaginaba. No tienes que estar apenada Miku-chan, los nombres que has elegido son muy bonitos. Muchas gracias por ayudarme._

―_No ha sido nada Master._

…

―_Master. ¿Cuándo despertaran ellos?― Preguntó un tanto impaciente._

_¿Cómo no estarlo? Ya había transcurrido siete meses desde que los vio por primera vez y aun no habían sido presentados oficialmente. Por más que ella preguntara, la respuesta siempre sería la misma; parecía ser, como si ellos nunca estuvieran listos._

―_Lo siento Miku-chan. Aun quedan asuntos por atender y detalles que cerciorar. Espero puedas comprenderlo― La verdeaqua tomó asiento en el suelo, lo más próxima a las capsulas gemelas. ―Pero, tenlo por seguro. Serás la primera en conocerlos._

_Ella no respondió, solo cerró sus ojos y dejó que las melodías brotaran de sus labios._

_**Setsuna no toki me wo**_

_**Kono mune ni kakushiteta no**_

_**Last night, good night**_

_**Last night, good night**_

_**Kono yoru, kimi no te**_

_**Nigitte nemuru yo**_

_**Oyasumi**_

―_¿Miku-chan?― La Vocaloid parpadeó al oír la voz de su Master. ―Es hora de irnos._

―_Si Master― Suspiró resignada, al parecer, se había terminado la visita a sus hermanos. ―No se preocupen, volveré pronto._

…_.._

―_Ahora. Solo debemos instalar un programa y estarán listos― La verdeaqua a su lado saltó de la alegría. Sorpresivamente, abrazó a su Master y rió divertida. ―¿Te he hecho esperar? ¿Verdad?_

_Negó con la cabeza. –No importa Master. _

_Él sonrió ante su entusiasmo y despeinó su cabello. ―Ahora. Conoceremos a― Antes de que pudiera terminar, el sonido de la alarma resonó en la habitación y en la gigantesca pantalla, un cartel rojo apareció. ―¿Q-Que es esto?_

―_¿Master?― Miku se separó de él y vio, desde una distancia prudente, como los dedos del hombre se movían ágilmente contra el teclado. ―¿M-Master?― No supo porque, pero se sentía asustada; y cuando vio el cartel en la pantalla. Sus miedos se intensificaron._

_«Virus detectado»_

―_¿U-Un virus…? ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si ellos son solo dos prototipos, aun no han…!― Golpeó los papeles sobre el teclado, en un vago intento por liberar la frustración. ―¡Maldición!_

―_Master…¿Q-Que?― Escuchó varios pasos aproximarse y se encontró con la presencia de los colaboradores de su Master; ¿Por qué aparecían todos ellos? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

―_Miku. Vete ahora, es una orden._

―…_P-Pero…_

―_¡Es una orden Miku!― Gritó al perder la paciencia y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla._

_Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. ―H-Hai….Master._

…_.._

─_¡Master por favor! ¡Por favor haga algo con esto! ¡No puede permitir que ocurra!─ La Diva del pop, conocida como Hatsune Miku se encontraba suplicando a su creador. –M-Master…haga algo._

─_No puedo hacer más Miku-chan, lo siento─ Respondió con resignación._

─_N-No…n-no es cierto─ Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas. –Di-Dígamelo por favor…dígame que hay una cura…dígame que puede evitarse…dígamelo…por favor…M-Master─ Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. –¿M-Master?_

─_Odio decir esto Miku, pero no, lamentablemente, este virus no puede detenerse._

─_E-Eso quiere decir….─ Cayó de rodillas al suelo. –N-No….n-no puede ser…t-tiene que ser mentira…¿C-Como alguien? ¿C-Como alguien puede…ser tan cruel?_

─_L-Lo siente Miku─ Se arrodilló delante de ella. –P-Pero, ya nada puede hacerse, solo esperar._

_Cuando el hombre se levantó, la Vocaloid no despegó su mirada del suelo, hasta que, una idea apareció en su cabeza._

─_¡Q-Quiero tenerlo! ¡Q-Quiero tener ese virus!─ Ultimó de repente, sorprendiendo a él. –Q-Quiero ser yo….l-la que tenga el virus…p-por favor._

─_M-Miku…¿S-Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?─ La sujetó por los hombros. ─¿A-Acaso no comprendes la gravedad de ese pedido? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Miku! Si tú haces eso…t-tu…_

─_L-Lo sé. Lo sé…y…N-No importa…N-No me importa─ Las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. –A-Acepto el riesgo…lo acepto…c-con tal de que…eso no suceda─ Una sonrisa melancólica apareció. –N-No me importa lo que me suceda, con tal de que ellos─ Sus ojos aquamarinos se desviaron._

_Sintiendo curiosidad, el Master buscó lo que ella estaba contemplando y encontró su respuesta. En el lugar más alejado de la habitación, dos capsulas repletas de cables y censores, en las cuales dos nuevos Vocaloids se encontraban; unos hermanos. Gemelos para ser exactos. Un niño y una niña._

─_E-Ellos no pueden desaparecer…a penas son unos niños, no pudieron demostrar su verdadero talento al mundo…M-Master…¿E-Es justo ello?─ Preguntó con temor. –Q-Quiero evitarlo a toda costa…M-Master…q-quiero ser la portadora de ese virus…_

─_Entiendo tu pedido. Q-Quieres que extirpe el virus del sistema de los gemelos Kagamine y lo guarde en tu propio sistema. ¿E-Es eso?─ Ella asintió. –El virus fue creado para bloquear y destruir el programa de los gemelos, y al tener ambos virus en tu cuerpo, el proceso será más rápido. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?_

─_S-Si Master─ Cerró los ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Q-Quiero su felicidad, son mis hermanos. Haré lo que sea para salvarlos. Lo que sea._

―_Miku. Siento que, no comprendes la gravedad del asunto― Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la Vocaloid. –Eso significara tu propia muerte._

―_Todo estará bien Master― Recostó la cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizó al percibir los latidos del corazón ajeno; estaba calmado, tranquilo. –Estoy segura, que todo estará bien»_

La punzada de dolor en su pecho la trajo a la realidad. Parpadeó durante varios segundos hasta que su vista se normalizó; no supo cómo, pero, había comenzado a recordar sucesos del pasado. Alegres y dolorosos.

Dejó brotar un suspiro de sus labios y recostó su cuerpo contra el sillón de la sala. Hoy estaba de suerte, no había nadie alrededor y podría disfrutar unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, sin pendiente de los dichos o miradas de sus familiares; cerró sus ojos y trató de volver a dormir, pero, no funcionó.

_«Aun no puedo, olvidar todas esas cosas. Parece ser…que mi memoria, no quiere soltar esos recuerdos»_ Pensó para sus adentros llevándose una mano a la frente. «_D-Debo estar, muy estresada»_ Tomó el control de televisor y lo prendió, buscó algo para entretenerse, pero francamente no le interesaba nada. _«Todos ensayan por el nuevo concierto en unos meses. ¿Y yo? Aquí, en la casa» _Mordió su labio inferior. _«B-Bueno…aun quedan Rin-chan y Len-kun…»_ Volvió a suspirar; eso, sería una tarde muy aburrida.

Dejo las manos sobre su regazo y trató de idear algún plan para pasar la tarde, sin embargo, al bajar la mirada por un breve momento, distinguió en sus manos cierto objeto brillante. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse carmín al reconocerlo y el ritmo de su corazón aumentó considerablemente; ¿Y cómo no estar? Si había observado su anillo de compromiso. Aunque no haya sido oficial y sin la presencia de sus seres queridos, seguía siendo un anillo de compromiso.

―Tal vez, debería comprar uno así para Len― Pensó en voz alta y sacudeó su cabeza. _«¿Qué esto pensado? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar lo que ocurrirá dentro de poco? Por más que quiera escapar de ello, al final, sucederá»_ Tragó pesadamente. _«No le temo a eso…temo por Len…Espero que, pueda perdonarme…algún día…»_

Peinó sus cabellos nerviosamente. ―…Q-Quizá deba hablar con él…aunque…una parte mía no quiere hacerlo…por temor a lastimarlo…― Cerró sus ojos. ―No sé qué hacer― Murmuró con voz ronca; sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. ―Onii-chan. Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Ahora. Tú sabrías que hacer― Juntó sus rodillas y se abrazó a ellas, recostando la cabeza sobre las rodillas. ―No sé cómo actuar….realmente no sé….si esto es lo correcto para mi…Para ellos y para Len.

Tragó pesadamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Miku necesitaba que alguien le dijera como reaccionar frente a esta situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―¿Miku-nee?― Rin dejó su guitarra a un lado. ―¿Qué haces aquí?― Le sorprendía que la verdeaqua viniera hasta su habitación. Era extraño.

Miku sonrió. –S-Solo vine a pedirte un favor.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?― Preguntó un tanto curiosa.

―¿Podrías cantar una última canción conmigo?― Indagó en un murmullo, bajando la mirada al suelo.

―¿Cantar?― Repitió sorprendida. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? La verdeaqua solo asintió. ―¿Q-Quieres cantar conmigo?

―S-Si no es mucha molestia. Claro.

La rubia lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Por qué quería cantar con ella? ¿Acaso tramaba algo? Sus ojos azules miraron detenidamente el rostro de la verdeaqua, no había indicios que dijeran que tramaba algo o que estaba diciendo una mentira. Pero aún así, sabía que no podía confiar en ella; tal vez, no debería aceptar.

―R-Rin-chan…se…que…no somos amigas, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, pero, realmente, me encantaría cantar contigo una canción. ¿Podrías concederme ese deseo?― Suplicó con el rostro al borde de las lágrimas; si el tiempo se acaba, se aseguraría de disfrutar sus últimos momentos. Aunque estos, solo fueran efímeros.

Rin suspiró y no muy convencida terminó por acceder. _«No sé porque estoy haciendo esto»_ Pensó para sí misma y se cruzó de brazos. ―¿Q-Quieres cantar aquí o en otra lugar?

―Aquí está bien― Mostró el cd que tenía detrás de su espalda y le sonrió a la rubia. ―Aquí tengo la melodía― Caminó hacia el equipo de música, obviando la atenta mirada de la primogénita de los Kagamine.

_«¿Ella sabía que yo iba a aceptar esto?»_ No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida. Mordió su lengua y prefirió, solo por esta vez, guardar silencio. ―Bien. Terminemos esto de una vez.

Ambas se colocaron en posición. La música comenzó a resonar y ellas bailaron al ritmo de la música; al igual que en los videos y las presentaciones. La primera en entonar su parte, fue la pequeña rubia.

_**Kizuguchini fureta sonotoki**_

_**Kim iwa kasukani furueteita**_

_**Ikusakiga wakarazuni**_

_**To oi sorao miteita**_

La verdeaqua dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa cantó.

_**Muneni yadoru konoitamino**_

_**Kotaega hoshii wakeja nakute**_

_**Tada kimiga irukagiri**_

_**Yakusokuo hatasudake**_

Ambas se sonrieron y terminaron juntas el resto de la canción.

_**Namidano atoga kierumade**_

_**Hakanai kagayakiga**_

_**Taerukoto naiyouni**_

_**Tuyoku dakishimeteruyo**_

_**Yuruginai omoiwa soo**_

_**Kimito futaride tumugu ashitae**_

_**Sono hikari saegirumono furiharau kara**_

_**Kowareyuku sekaiga ima kodoo no imio**_

_**Shimeshi hajimeta**_

_**Kokorononaka kataku chikau **_

_**Kimio mamoruyo zutto**_

Guardaron silencio y mantuvieron sus miradas en la otra. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a interrumpir el momento; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían estado de esta forma? Tan unidas. Como amigas, como hermanas, como integrantes del mismo equipo.

―Los has hecho muy bien, Rin-chan― Sonrió cálidamente. –No habrá duda alguna, que serás unas de las mejores Vocaloid que ha habido.

―Uh― Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente. ―G-Gracias…M-Miku-nee― ¿Qué le sucedía? No comprendía porque se sentía tan avergonzada; no le deberían afectar los comentarios por parte de su enemiga. ―¿M-Miku-nee?

―R-Rin-chan. Prométeme algo por favor― Tomó un poco de aire y miró a los ojos a la rubia. ―Prométeme que practicaras mucho y te convertirás en la mejor Vocaloid que ha habido― La rubia no respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza un tan confundida. ―Y promete que…no importa lo que pase, siempre cuidaras de Len-kun.

Rin infló las mejillas y posó las manos en sus caderas. ―¡Claro! ¿Cómo no voy a cuidar a mi hermano pequeño?― Le dio la espalda mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo; ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¡No era tonta! Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Miku rió por lo bajo; su pequeña hermana no cambiaba y amaba eso. ―Hai, Rin-chan― Se le acercó y revolvió su cabello, asegurándose de no mover el moño blanco. ―Confío en ti.

La rubia se sonrojo y apretó los dientes; hace tiempo, hace tiempo que ella no hacía esas cosas. Tomó un poco de aire y se decidió enfrentar a la verdeaqua, sin embargo, su hermana mayor ya no estaba en su habitación. Miró en todas direcciones y nada, al parecer Miku ya se había ido, sin siquiera despedirse.

―¿Qué le sucederá? Últimamente, está muy extraña― Murmuró para sí misma.

Rin sabía que algo estaba mal, sin embargo, sentía que no era lo correcto averiguar que estaba sucediendo; después de todo, su Master estaba involucrado. Pero….

_«Todo esto es muy extraño. Miku-nee y el Master ocultan algo»_ Suspiró y volvió a tomar su guitarra. _«Debo priorizar mi carrera»_ Y volvió a ensayar la canción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus dedos tamboreaban sobre el escritorio. Estaba molesto. Por culpa de su "familia" –era tonto llamarlos así, cuando ni siquiera se preocupaban por él─ Tuve una semana un tanto estresante, tanto para él como para Miku. ¿Cómo podía ser? Todos ellos. Sus amigos, les estaban dando la espalda solo para priorizar lo comercial. ¡¿Dónde quedo eso de que la familia es lo más importante?! Parece ser que ellos se olvidaron de todo.

―Tch. Esto da asco― Murmuró para sí mismo. Se recostó sobre la silla y miró el techo de la habitación, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. _«Esta situación, no le hace bien a Miku»_ Dejó escapar un suspiro_. «Parece ser, que todos olvidaron las palabras del Master. Miku debía descansar y tratar de estar lo más relajada posible» _Pensó para sus adentros.

Cerró sus ojos y trato de relajarse, la situación en la que se encontraba era demasiado molesta, además de estresante. Un merecido descanso no le haría daño. Sin embargo, antes de quedar perdido en la inconsciencia, su mente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y provocó que su rostro se sonrojara y su corazón latiera rápidamente. Mordió su labio inferior y jugueteó con sus manos nerviosamente; aun, no había olvidado ese momento. Ese incomodo, bello y encantador momento.

Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Miku.

_«S-Soy un pervertido»_ Recordar el traje que ella llevaba puesto no le calmaba. _«E-E-Estuvo mal ingresar a su habitación en medio de la noche….pero…»_ Tragó pesadamente. _«Fue lindo estar con ella sin que nadie nos moleste» _Recostó las manos en sus rodillas. _«A-Además…no es como si nos fuéramos a casar dentro de poco…S-Será cuando…estemos listos…aun somos jóvenes…¡Quiero decir, tengo la apariencia de un niño de catorce años! ¡¿Quién querría casarse conmigo?!»_ Se sonrojó peor. _«B-Bueno…Miku si….ella acepto…pero…»_ Se jaló de los cabellos. ―Agh. Esto es confuso.

Estiró los brazos y tronó sus dedos. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Tal vez, debía intentar dormir un poco; cuando se dispuso a acostar, llamaron a la puerta. Gimió por lo bajo. Al parecer, habían arruinado su sueño. Caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

―Quien quiera que sea….no tengo tiempo para nadie― Dijo sin pensar, pero al reconocer a la persona, se arrepintió; además de desear que la tierra lo tragara.

―Oh. Entiendo Len-kun. No volveré a molestarte― La verdeaqua le sonrió como siempre. ―B-Bien. T-Te veré luego…

La tomó de la muñeca. ―L-Lo siento….ha-hablé sin pensar….perdón…Miku― Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

―Oh. No tienes de que disculparte Len-kun. Estoy bien― Rió tiernamente y el rubio sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente.

―¿A-A que has venido?

―C-Cierto― Ingresaron juntos a la habitación. ―M-Me sentía muy sola…y-y vine a verte…aprovechando que, los demás no están cerca― Se sentaron sobre la cama. ―Aunque, no me gusta…eso de vernos a escondidas…no puedo entender porque…e-ellos no quieren…q-que estemos juntos…

Len apretó los dientes. ―S-Si…entiendo.

―¿P-Por qué son así?...son nuestra familia…de-deberían ser felices…por nosotros….― Mordió su labio inferior. ―N-Ni siquiera…he podido hablar con Mikuo….Meiko-nee dijo que charlaría con él sobre esto…No lo entiendo.

―Miku― Miró a su novia con tristeza. Lo que menos deseaba es verla triste.

―C-Cada vez….t-todos ellos…se alejan de mi…me dejan sola…― Apretó el dobladillo de su falda. ―…M-Me siento sola― Admitió en voz baja.

La situación era demasiado para ella; solo quería…solo quería disfrutar los últimos momento que le quedaban. Aunque fueran pocos. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

―No tienes de que preocuparte Miku. Yo estaré contigo, incluso si te sientes sola― Corrió un mechón de su cabello. ―Aunque no lo creas y te cueste aceptarlo. No te encuentras sola, yo estoy contigo.

Miku miró a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía ser así de dulce?

―¡Len!― La verdeaqua se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y lloró contra su pecho. –Len. Len. Len. Len― Balbuceó su nombre al mismo tiempo que caían las lágrimas.

―Shh. Miku, estoy aquí― Murmuró dulcemente y besó su pelo. Sus dedos se adentraron en el cabello sedoso con tal de calmar su llanto. –Nadie me separará de ti, Miku. Lo prometo.

―Miku. Mírame bien― Tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos y cuando vio sus ojos, le sonrió con ternura. ―Nadie. Absolutamente nadie, nadie va a impedir que nos separen. Te lo garantizo.

―¿Len? ¿P-Por qué…dices eso?

―Yo….siento que algo va a pasar y tengo miedo…T-Tengo miedo que, que alguien nos separe. Temo que me alejen de ti― Rozó su mejilla con ternura. ―…L-Lo único que quiero…es estar contigo― Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender. ―…E-Es mi único deseo…― Bajó la mirada, ocultando su tristeza, pero Miku se lo impidió.

―Y-Yo también….q-quiero eso― Dijo de repente, para así romper el silencio. Tomó las manos de Len y dio un pequeño apretón. ―R-Realmente, quiero estar contigo…y-y este anillo…― Dos orbes azules la miraron curioso. ―E-Este anillo que he aceptado…es prueba de eso…

Guardaron silencio, pero no desviaron la mirada del otro. El tiempo no parecía tener importancia y ellos lo sabían, sin embargo, había un motivo por el cual debían estar pendientes de él. Y la única que era consciente de ello era Miku; mas prefería guardar silencio y disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba. Sería triste. Sería cruel la separación, pero ya eligió ese camino y ahora no había marcha atrás.

Pero, la verdeaqua sentía que había hecho la elección correcta.

Gateó hasta ella y recostó la cabeza en su regazo. ―Ahora…T-Tu mundo…es el mío. Miku.

Ella se sonrojó y dejó escapar un suspiro; esto era cruel. Y lo sabía. Pero por una vez, decidiría por sí misma, aunque ello trajera consecuencias dolorosas a su vida y a los ajenos. Al menos, habría conocido lo que se sentía esa cosa llamada "amor".

―S-Si Len― Acarició sus cabellos rubios. ―Ahora. Tu mundo, es mi mundo.

Y eso. Nadie podría cambiarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He guardado en mi interior todas las preguntas_

_Porque ahora, no son importantes_

_Ven, viajemos juntos hacía algún lugar_

_Diciendo "No necesitamos nada más"_

_Mi mundo se ha unido con el tuyo_

_Ahora, es nuestro mundo_

* * *

Bien. Ya terminé...¿Que les pareció? Deben saber que todo comentario es aceptado...me hace feliz solo saber que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto.

EH...el romaji es de la canción "Promise" de Rin y Miku...me gusta esa canción.

¿Que mas? Gracias por los comentarios anteriores...me hacen muy, pero, muy feliz...

Bueno. Creo que es todo...o al menos lo que recuerdo, porque estoy segura que me olvide de escribir algo...no importa. Eso es todo por ahora...¡Les mando muchos besitos!Así tipo pack de beso...

Nos vemos en otra actualización.

Atte: Canciones de Cuna


	12. ¡No quiero decirte adiós!

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es una publicación especial porque, hoy es mi cumple y bueno, para festejar, decidí actualizar y darles a ustedes un nuevo capitulo...awwww, falta poquito para el final, que nervios...faltan dos capítulos...¡Vaya, si que pasó rápido la cosa! XD

Gracias por leer el fic y eso...bueno...creo que no tengo nada mas que decir.

Ya saben, lo que saben así que, para que aclarar que Vocaloid no me pertenece. ¿No?

Bueno. Ojala les guste.

* * *

El Vocaloid de menor edad dejó escapar un suspiro. ¡Qué semana! Los días pasaban y cada vez eran más pesados y estresantes. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, se sentía enfurecido; parecía ser que la misma disputa continuaría en la familia. Su relación con Miku no podía ser aprobada.

O al menos eso era lo que creían todos.

_«¿Por qué les es difícil aceptarlo? Miku y yo solo queremos ser felices. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?» _Tuvo la sensación de que se largaría a llorar, pero, decidió contenerse. No demostraría debilidad alguna, su amada Miku lo necesitaba. _«En estos momentos, ella se encuentra bajo mucha presión. Debo mostrarme fuerte por ella, solo por ella; los demás, ya no importan. Ni siquiera mi hermana»_

_**Una noche el silencio  
cubría la ciudad,  
la blanca y fría ciudad, **_

Mordió su labio inferior, era consciente de las posibles consecuencias que traerían esta clase de relación, sin embargo, había aceptado desde el primer momento. Además, el principal motivo de su negativa eran los fans y según tenía entendido, había algunos fanáticos que lo relacionaban con la verdeaqua desde hace tiempo atrás; no sería una clase de sorpresa para ellos.

_«¿Cómo algo tan bello puede traer tantos problemas?»_ Volvió a suspirar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, juntó sus manos y mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. ―Esto, es tan difícil de sobrellevar. Miku. ¿Cómo te sentirás ahora?

El menor de los Kagamine no pudo evitar sentirse triste, su linda y amada Vocaloid se encontraba sola en esta transición. ¡Y se suponía que todos ayudarían para que Miku se sintiera bien! Pero al parecer habían olvidado esa promesa.

_«Miku. Mi_ _Miku. Quiero estar contigo__**» **_Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, para luego, comenzar a recordar a la verdeaqua. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, la manera en que reía, cuando decía su nombre o incluso, las pocas oportunidades en las cuales se mostro enojada; cada instante. Cada segundo, permanecía guardado en su memoria.

_**Extendiste tus bellas manos**_

_**Por un breve momento las pude tocar**_

_**Y entendí en el silencio,**_

_**Sin ningún sonido estas**__,_

―¿Len, estas ocupado?― La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y decidió no responder. ―¿Len-kun?

―Vete. No quiero conversar contigo― Replicó molesto. ―Si tienes pensado decir lo mismo que los demás, puedes retirarte, no tengo deseos de oírte― Aclaró su garganta al escuchar como cambiaba a un tono ronco; maldijo al Bakaito por lo bajo. ¡¿Por qué venía en un momento como este?! No estaba de humor. Para nada.

Oyó un suspiro detrás de la puerta. –Len, entiendo que estes molesto, pero, entiende nuestro punto de vista y…

―¡Creí que los Vocaloids cantábamos para hacer felices a las personas, que ese era el motivo de nuestra creación! Pero ustedes me demuestran con esto que, lo único importante es la fama y nada mas― Gritó mientras se levantaba de un salto. –Nosotros tratamos de darle felicidad a nuestros fans, a quienes nos escuchan. Solo eso.

―Cantamos porque es nuestro deber y porque es lo que se nos indicó― Replicó con enojo y desdén. –Eres un ser artificial que tiene como misión dar felicidad a los fans. Solo debes concentrarte en ello.

―¿Pero hasta cuándo?― Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer. ―¿Hasta cuando tengo que llevar esa vida? Por primera vez, pude entender y sentir lo que todas mis canciones transmiten. Por primera vez y no tienes una idea, de lo feliz que me sentía por ello― Apretó los puños. ―¿Acaso es no es importante?

―Nadie ha dicho que no lo sea.

―Pero eso me dieron a entender.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, Kaito preguntó. ―¿Amas a Miku?

_**Se acumula la bella luz y sonreíste  
tu me preguntaste que…**_

Len permaneció callado por unos segundos hasta que por fin entendió la pregunta. ¡¿Qué clase de cuestionamiento era ese?! ¿Acaso no había demostrado el amor que sentía por la muchacha de cabello verdeaqua? ―¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

―Solo responde Len― Dijo Kaito con calma y un dejo de seriedad en su voz; era algo extraño en él, ya que siempre tenía una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

―Si― Respondió sin más. –Si la amo. Más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo. Ella lo sabe y me basta, porque su opinión es lo único que me importa― Bajó la mirada al suelo y un suave sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas. –Siempre me ha cuidado y protegido. ¿Cómo no voy a enamorarme de ella?

―Entonces. Si tanto la amas ¿Por qué no la dejas ir?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y con rapidez se aproximó a la entrada. ―¿Q-Que?

―Len, sabes tan bien como yo que esta relación solo los perjudica a ambos. Eres consciente de ello, tanto como Miku― Ultimó de repente. ―¿No crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte continuar con esta relación? Imagínate los dichos, rumores y habladurías que habrá por tu noviazgo con ella. Y no solo eso, muchos fans no lo aceptaran sin dar pelea― Len no replicó ante ello. ―¿Qué harás Len? Sabes que a ti no te harán nada, ya que eres uno de los Vocaloids más amados y elogiados, pero ella, recibirá las criticas y burlas de tus fans además de quienes no la quieren. ¿Crees que eso es justo para ella?

_**Clases de sonidos se podían escuchar,  
en este lugar,  
me dijiste que no podías mas  
yo se que no podías escuchar**_

―Y-Yo….― Sabía que el peliazul tenía razón. –Y-Yo no…pensé en eso….no lo hice.

―¿Lo ves? Lo mejor para ti será alejarte. Déjala tranquila, que haga su vida y que triunfe y conquiste el mundo de la música, volviéndose la número uno. Ese es el sueño de ella, déjala cumplirlo.

―P-Pero…― Balbuceó incomodo. El hilo de la conversación no le gustaba, porque una parte suya sabía que tenía razón, que ella estaría mejor sin él.

―Has lo correcto Len. Has lo correcto por ella.

_**Dime si hay dolor, ¡dime si no es triste!**_

Tal vez, lo mejor sería terminar con esto. Y quizá, ambos tendrían una mejor vida y carrera.

_«¡Len-kun!_» En su mente, apareció la imagen de la verdeaqua sonriéndole con ternura. Sus ojos claros lo observaban atentamente y el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba una apariencia adorable; Miku era eso. Adorable. Su niña adorable.

Y lo supo.

Supo que no podía dejarla ir.

Ni hoy. Ni nunca.

_**Si solo los deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad,  
entonces yo…  
una vez más quiero escuchar tu voz  
llamándome...**_

―No me importa si mis fans dejan de oírme, si ya no me quieren o si pierdo popularidad. No me importará nada. Solo ella. Solo Miku― Sonrió de solo recordarla. –Es la única que me entiende y me quiere por ser quien soy…por eso yo…decidí estar a su lado. Por esa razón acepte que la amaba y dejé a mi hermana y sus caprichos de lado― Apretó los puños con fuerza. ―¡No seré como Allen (*), Kaito! No por el pedido de mi hermana, o de cualquier persona, me alejaré de quien en verdad amo. Ni tú, ni nadie me alejará de Miku. Y espero que lo entiendas.

No le sorprendió que su hermano mayor no respondiera a sus palabras, estaba completamente seguro de que Kaito diría a los demás sobre esta plática y eso conllevaría a otra ronda de acusaciones, reprimendas y las mimas frases como, "eres un irresponsable", "no piensas en nosotros" "¡Somos una familia!" "No olvides que lo más importante para nosotros es cantar", entre otras. Y otra cosa que sabía que sucedería sería….

―¡Muy bien!― Exclamó el peliazul abriendo la puerta de repente. ―¡Me has sorprendido Len-kun, es más, me siento feliz de que ese sea tu pensamiento!― Sonrió divertido. –Estoy feliz. ¿Sabes? Creí que te separarías de Miku-chan luego de mis palabras, pero me has dejado sin habla, eso demuestra que te he educado bien― Dijo con orgullo. –Aunque, no he sido yo quien te ha cuidado y criado….fueron mas Miku-chan y Mei-chan, pero, comparto sentimiento de…― Una almohada impactó contra su cara.

―Idiota― Murmuró mientras volvía a cerrar la entrada con fuerza; asegurándose de lastimar con ella al peliazul.

―~Aww. Eso dolió~― Lloriqueó por lo bajo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, mejor dicho, la zona donde hubo mayor impacto.

Len chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. ―¿Por qué me molesté en conversar con él? Fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo― Pensó en voz alta.

_**Al mirarte fijamente vi en tus ojos…  
el vacio y mi reflejo,  
el mundo que se torna gris…**_

Escuchó que volvían a llamar a la puerta y frunció el ceño. –Largo de aquí, onii-san. Ya he tenido suficientes idioteces por un día― Volvieron a llamar. Len decidió ignorarlo, sin embargo, el sonido se volvió incesante. –Onii-san ¿No has oído?- Se aproximó velozmente hasta la puerta. ―¡¿No te he dicho que…?― Al abrirla, guardó silencio cuando reconoció a las dos personas en la entrada. ―¿Master? ¿Rin?

―Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Len-kun― Mencionó el hombre de cabello oscuro y sonrió suavemente. –He traído a alguien conmigo― Su mano se posó sobre el hombro de la Vocaloid rubia. –Espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento.

―Master. ¿Por qué esta Rin con usted?― Preguntó formalmente, evitando sonar grosero; no es que no deseara estar con su hermana, la extrañaba y mucho. Sin embargo, la actitud que tomó su gemela al enterarse de su noviazgo no fue de su agrado. –Si se puede saber, claro.

―No he venido por decisión propia, que eso te quede claro Len― Replicó la rubia con acides y desdén; estaba molesta, pero no con su gemelo, sino mas bien, con la situación que los involucraba a ambos.

―Primero que nada, necesito saber si ustedes dos están dispuestos a conversar conmigo en privado. ¿Lo aceptan?― Les preguntó a ambos con su característico semblante tranquilo. Los gemelos Kagamine se miraron entre sí para luego asentir de inmediato. –Gracias por eso, ahora Len, ¿Nos permites ingresar a tu habitación?

El muchacho asintió un tanto confundido y algo dolido por las palabras de su maestro. Ya se había olvidado que dejó de compartir el cuarto con Rin, desde el momento en que comenzaron los problemas con ella y con los demás Vocaloids; se hizo a un lado y miró atentamente al hombre de cabello oscuro y a su querida hermana. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, esperando calmadamente a que ellos hablaran.

_**No lo puedo comprender escucha ya mi voz,  
todo lo que siento es confuso,  
mis lagrimas se secan y disuelven en un ser…**_

―Muy bien, he de suponer que ustedes quieren saber el verdadero motivo por el cual he venido aquí― Los gemelos asintieron a la par. –Pero antes de eso, quiero saber si están dispuestos a escucharla, porque les aseguro que es un tema un tanto delicado.

―¿Ocurre algo grave Master?― Preguntaron a coro; fue algo involuntario. Esas pequeñas ocasiones en las que actuaban como verdaderos gemelos.

―Tranquilos los dos, no es algo de lo cual deban preocuparse― Dijo con cierta calmar. –Sin embargo, es una verdad que merecen saber desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que, no he tenido las agallas para confesárselos. Espero puedan disculparme por ello.

―¿Master?― Murmuraron mirándolo atentamente.

―Tiene que ver con ustedes dos y lo que pudo haber sucedido― Los miró seriamente. –Y también, hay alguien más involucrado, pero no revelaré su nombre ya que ese fue su pedido.

Len no supo porque, pero, el primer pensamiento que tuvo, luego de oír esas palabras, fue en su novia. No lo entendió. No lo comprendió, pero, fue una realidad; la pregunta era. ¿Por qué la relacionó con las palabras de su Master? ¿Por qué a ella?

_«Siento como si, ella me ocultara algo importante. Espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas»_ Pensó con sus ojos nublados de tristeza. Apretó los puños y escuchó atentamente cada uno de los dichos del hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dentro de tu hermoso corazón  
si los deseos se hicieran realidad  
te pido llévate ya mi voz  
y entrégame lo que yo deseo ¡te suplico!  
¡Estoy solo en un mundo sin ti!  
Y todos los recuerdos que tengo son de ti  
sobre el ahora... nosotros dos...  
te marchitas amor...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Miku parpadeó sorprendida al oír que llamaban en la puerta. Acomodó su falda y dejó su cuaderno de canciones a un lado, se levantó de la cama y con paso lento, se aproximó hasta la entrada de su cuarto. Ignoró las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, junto con el malestar de su pecho.

_**La voz del viento susurra en mi oído  
el invierno esta aquí, mi cuerpo se estremece**_

―¿Miku? ¿Puedo pasar?― Reconoció la voz al instante. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y una sonrisa tierna se posó sobre su rostro.

Sin dudarlo, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, esperándose encontrar con la suave sonrisa de su novio, sin embargo, no fue así. Una expresión de seriedad se manifestó en la faz del rubio de ojos azules. Mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó a que se debía todo ello; ¿Sería que ella había hecho algo mal?

_**Estás junto a mí, puedo ver tu aliento  
cada vez más blanco y helado. **_

El rubio no dijo ni una sola palabra e ingresó al cuarto de su compañera. Dio una mirada a su alrededor; los dibujos, las fotos y notas colgadas en la pared habían desaparecido. Las rosas blancas que la verdeaqua conservaba en floreros se secaron y sus pétalos se marchitaban lentamente, hasta quedar oscurecidos. La ropa y la cama perfectamente ordenada y ni un solo accesorio a la vista; la habitación se veía tan deprimente y triste, que no parecía pertenecerle a la verdeaqua.

Esta era una señal de que algo estaba ocurriendo.

―¿Len?― Su amada peliaqua lo llamó un tanto desconcertada. ―¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?― Miku llevó las manos hasta su pecho sintiéndose extraña; ¿Será por el virus? No. No era esa sensación. Ella presentía que algo malo sucedería, o al menos, tenía esa impresión.

_**Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita  
espero por la próxima primavera excusándose  
mientras escucho las cadenas de vida  
continuando con el brote de luz**_

Len desvió la mirada al suelo y sintiendo la tristeza en su pecho, preguntó en un murmullo. –Miku. ¿Tú me ocultas algo importante?

La menor de los Hatsune se quedó sin habla y no pudo evitar sentirse melancolica, nunca imagino que su lindo rubio sería capaz de adivinar lo que le sucedía; él no dejaba de sorprenderla; Sin embargo, no permitiría que él o su gemela sufrieran. Esa fue la razón por el cual aceptó el trato, la razón por que aceptó llevar ese virus en su cuerpo. Solo por ellos, solo para salvarlos.

Solo para que….ellos fueran felices.

_**Sé que mi destino continúa marchitándose  
pero todavía seré fuerte**_

Con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro se le aproximó y al llegar a su lado, notó la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos. La pequeña diferencia. Y no le sorprendió, después de todo, ella era mayor que él en apariencia y en antigüedad.

―¿Crees que sería capaz de mentirte Len-kun?― Preguntó sonriente; aunque en su interior se sintiera destruida.

―Por esa razón, estoy preguntando. Quiero saberlo Miku. ¿Acaso me estas ocultando algo importante?― La miró seriamente. –¿Algo que ocurrirá en unas semanas?

Miku se tensó. _«Es verdad. Solo faltan unas pocas semanas y eso ocurrirá»_ Pensó para sí misma con tristeza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Esa realidad venía carcomiendo su pecho desde que hicieron el pase del virus. ―Len. ¿A qué te refieres?

―Hoy. Rin y yo pudimos conversar con el Master.

_**Quiero respirar, quiero cantar  
me gustaría olvidar algo  
que dice que he vivido; la prueba de mi vida**_

―Oh. Ya veo― Tomó un mechón de su cabello para comenzar a envolverlo alrededor de su cabello. ―¿Y sobre qué?

―Él dijo que…un desconocido implantó un virus en el sistema de Rin y el mío, el cual tenía la potencia para bloquear y destruir nuestros sistemas respectivamente― Miku se mantuvo inexpresiva. –Además, ese virus no tenía algún tipo de cura.

―Pero…¿C-Como?― Agradeció las clases de actuación, si todo salía como ella quería, Len no sufriría.

―No lo sé, ni él mismo sabe de ese virus, solo descubrieron lo destructivo que es y lograron sacarlo de nuestro sistema― Len hizo una pequeña pausa y miro fijamente a la verdeaqua. –Todo eso, fue gracias a un programa auxiliar. Se lo trasplantaron a ese sistema para que el virus lo destruyera a su debido tiempo, Master tiene una leve idea de cuándo será pero no está del todo seguro, si que será dentro de poco.

Ella asintió sin saber bien que decir. Tenía deseos de reir y de llorar; si él supiera. Si tan solo supiera que ella era ese programa auxiliar, que era ella quien estaba salvándolos a ambos, que era ella la que se sacrificaba y le daba la bienvenida a la muerte.

Que era ella quien desaparecería.

_**No quiero cantar una triste canción  
Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero…**_

Su rostro se sonrojo y dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. ―¿L-Len?― Sintió los brazos del rubio envolverse en su cintura, abrazándola con desesperación. Sus manos se volvieron temblorosas y con cierta vergüenza correspondió el abrazo.

―De solo pensar….de solo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado…yo no― Dejó escapar un sollozo. –Yo no sé…que hubiera hecho Miku. Solo imaginar que….mi hermana y yo, hubiéramos perdido todo por culpa de alguien….Es demasiado doloroso…¿No lo crees?

Mordió su labio inferior y permitió que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas; si solo él supiera; no respondió y sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras doradas y con ternura los acarició.

―Y-Y si eso hubiera ocurrido….yo nunca…podría haber estado contigo…a tu lado― Murmuró con voz rota; la verdeaqua sintió el llanto de su novio sobre su camisa. Guardó silencio y trató de calmarlo.

_**Reír a tu lado  
quiero cantar esta dulce canción **_

―M-Miku…Miku…Miku― Balbuceó su nombre y se permitió llorar como tanto deseaba; tuvo miedo y al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido. Hubiera perdido a su hermana, a sus amigos, a su familia y sobre todo, hubiera perdido a Miku. A la chica que tanto amaba.

―Tranquilo, Len-kun, yo estoy contigo. Puedes llorar todo lo que desees― Murmuró contra su oído mientras depositaba pequeños besos en todo su rostro y cabello. –Yo estoy aquí…y-yo est-toy contigo…Len…Estoy aquí― Su cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos escapaban de sus labios; ella entendía su dolor y compartía su miedo. Ella lo comprendía. –Estoy aquí Len. Estoy aquí.

_**Mientras todo a mí alrededor continua desapareciendo  
tu sonrisa es lo único que aún no ha desaparecido...**_

―Len, quiero que sepas esto. Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado, nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo. Te amo más que nada en el mundo. Eres mi mundo, mi hermoso y amado mundo― Recostó su frente contra la de él. –No llores, no quiero ver esa expresión triste en tu rostro, quiero verte feliz. Quiero verte sonreír. No tengas más miedo, porque estoy aquí contigo― Le sonrió con amor. –Estas aquí, estas aquí conmigo. Eso es lo importante, nadie te apartó de mi y de quienes amas, sigues aquí.

―M-Miku.

―Len. Promételo, promételo que siempre sonreirás para mi, sin importar nada. Hazlo, por favor― Él asintió y ella supo que podía confiar. –Gracias.

―Miku. Gracias por estar a mi lado― Con su mano acarició la mejilla de la verdeaqua. –Gracias.

Ella le sonrió. Él también lo hizo. Ambos sentían esa agradable sensación en sus pechos, tan gratificante, tan bella; y sellaron el momento conmovedor con un tierno beso en los labios. Necesitaban esa clase de contacto. Necesitaban sentir la calidez del otro, saber que su pareja estaba para ellos.

_**Tu estas cantando esa dulce canción ¿no es así?  
Aún cuando nosotros estemos siendo  
abarcados por un mundo de soledad  
yo siempre estaré contigo, por favor no lo olvides...**_

Al separarse, mantuvieron sus miradas fijas sobre el otro, admirando en silencio cada una de sus facciones. Las mejillas sonrojadas, las sonrisas cómplices y los ojos brillantes de felicidad; no eran necesarias palabras, con solo una mirada podían comprenderse.

No había dudas de que ellos se amaban.

No era un simple capricho, ni menos una equivocación. Era real. Era aquella sensación que describían en sus emociones románticas, era aquel sentimiento que tiempo atrás era algo desconocido. Era eso que tan feliz los había hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Era esa cosa llamada amor.

―Gracias por todo Miku, en verdad― Musitó sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón; muchas veces le sucedió que no podía entender que había hecho para tenerla a ella a su lado. ¿Sería una clase de premio? No lo sabía, pero, de lo único que era consciente era de su ferviente deseo por permanecer a su lado. Nada más.

―No tienes nada que agradecer, hago esto porque eres importante para mí― Juntó sus frentes y se aseguró de entrelazar sus manos. –Te amo Len.

El joven Kagamine quedó sin habla, en el tiempo que llevan esta relación, nunca Miku había sido tan directa, ni siquiera él lo era, ambos eran tímidos y eso no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, escuchar esas tres palabras le alegraron el corazón; no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y sonreír como bobo. Ella sí que sacaba su lado tonto y enamoradizo.

―Oye. No quiero volver a ver esa expresión triste en tu rostro― Murmuró con voz tranquila. El rubio frente a ella no apartó la mirada de sus ojos y sonrió amorosamente. ―¿Cumplirás esta promesa, no?― Preguntó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio.

_**No estoy sola…tu estas aquí  
me rodeas con la calidez de tu abrazo **_

Len tomó su mano y besó con ternura en anillo sobre el dedo índice. Miku se sonrojó furiosamente y rio con nerviosismo, no se esperaba aquella acción atrevida.

―Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa por mi amada princesa― Respondió coquetamente y depositó un pequeño beso sobre a mejilla de su novia.

―P-Pervertido― Musitó avergonzada.

_**Aunque no pueda escuchar nada  
puedo entenderte  
la mano con la que me tocas**_

Entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos y salieron de la habitación. Solo por esta vez, no les importaba los dichos ajenos, las burlas de sus amigos, las críticas de sus fans o los regaños de sus familiares. Solo por hoy, solo por este momento, no serían Hatsune Miku, la voz líder del conjunto Vocaloid y Kagamine Len, uno de los cantantes favoritos de las adolescentes; no. No ahora. No en este momento.

Serían solo Miku y Len, dos chicos que se aman profundamente. Y que lamentablemente, tendrían que separarse en un futuro próximo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

…_.  
Yo te la dedico, una canción con una dolorosa partida...  
y al final...espero decirte...  
...Gracias..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

…_..  
En mi corazón siempre estabas presente  
porque te amaba y no, lo pude confesar por miedo e inseguridad  
estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti  
incluso si grito tu voz no estás aquí_

* * *

Awwww...que triste... Este capi fue como medio tristecito...¡Por cierto! Las letras son de Proof of life de Kagamine Rin y Soundless Voice de Kagamine Len...(esas dos historias son tan malditamente tristes..), me parecía algo lindo para escribir y ponerlas aquí...a mi me gusto...

Bueno, en fin. Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos vemos luego. Pásenla lindo, portensen mal sin portarse mal...*es decir, sin dañar a nadie*, coman frutas y verduras, no se olviden de hacer ejercicio. Y eso.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
